EL NUEVO REINO
by Violet Romina Antella Romanov
Summary: eh vuelto... y espero qeu este capitulo nolas desepcione, ojala les guste y gracias a todas por el RR
1. Chapter 1

CEFIRO, LA NUEVA PRINCESA

-ah! Es increíble que pasara ya un año desde entonces!-dijo Fuu feliz

-hai! Y ahora somos estudiantes del mundo místico jajajaja-dijo Umi muy contenta

-jajaja, si…me pregunto…como estarán todos-dijo Hikaru con un dejo de melancolía

-miren!- dijo umi señalando el ventanal pues en el se veía reflejado céfiro

-ah! Céfiro ha vuelto a ser hermoso…quiero ir allá…y vivir la nueva historia de céfiro…-hikaru saca el medallón que Latis le regalara dándole un tierno beso

-sigues muy enamorada verdad hikaru?-pregunto fuu

-como nunca, cada día que pasa lo extraño y amo mas

-bueno chicas…ya es muy tarde…tenemos que irnos si no queremos problemas será mejor irnos ya-dijo con un suspiro la chica de ojos color mar

-hai- respondieron las dos chicas a la peliazul

-nos vemos mañana en el instituto, no lleguen tarde!-dijo fuu mientras subía a su autobús

-no te preocupes estaremos temprano ahí-dijo la alegre pelirroja mientras sacudía su mano en despedida

-vamos hikaru, nuestra parada esta dos cuadras mas adelante

-ya voy, espérame umi-contesto la guerrera del fuego

-ah! Me gustaría tanto volver a ver a nuestros amigos de céfiro

-a mi me gustaría mas umi…umi?- dijo la chica expectante

-si, ¿Qué pasa?-dijo la chica de cabello azul

-etto…umi…a ti …tu…alguna vez…tu te…te gustaba Guruclef?-pregunto hikaru dudosa de sacar el tema

-mmm no te voy a negar eso amiga…guruclef es alguien que nunca podré olvidar…sin embargo… dudo que sienta lo que yo por el

-te duele?-pregunto la pelirroja

-pues claro que me duele tonta –dijo Umi dándole un pequeño zape en la frente a su amiga-jejeje bueno nos vemos mañana en el instituto-dijo mientras le hacia la parada a su autobús y subía a el tal y como lo hiciera su amiga rubia

-ay!..je…esta bien, nos vemos mañana-con eso hikaru se disponía a esperar su camión sin embargo un sobresalto al corazón la hizo voltear a donde la torre de Tokio-ese es…rayearth, -dijo al momento de ver el mashin en forma traslucida a un lado de la torre de Tokio y salir corriendo de nuevo en dirección a la torre

-Ah! Un año de no verte mi querido ferio…- el mismo sobresalto que sintiera la guerrera del fuego llego al corazón de Fuu- es …es imposible… WINDAM!- grito al ver por la ventanilla del autobús la figura traslucida de su mashin- bajan en la torre de Tokio!

-hikaru… tonta claro que me duele el que Guruclef no me mire como yo lo miro a el…NANAIIIIIIIII!...CELES!-grito la peliazul al momento que se ponía de pie pagaba el pasaje y hacia que el chofer frenara bajándola de inmediato

-ah…ah…ah…-jadeaba la guerrera del fuego al ser la primera en llegar a donde había estado minutos antes con sus amigas

-hikaru!-gritaron las dos chicas que llegaban tras su compañera pero por diferentes lugares

-chicas, ustedes también lo vieron?-dijo Hikaru confundida

-si…windam estaba ahí-dijo Fuu

-windam…yo vi a celes!-dijo Umi confundida

-eh?...pues…yo vi a rayearth…-dijo Hikaru mas confundida

-¿Qué significa todo esto?..será una advertencia de que céfiro esta en peligro?-dijo umi con angustia

-no, eso seria terrible!-dijo Fuu ya muy preocupada

-no…céfiro no puede estar en peligro, ahora que el sistema del pilar fue roto…no puede pasar algo malo…NO PUEDE, NO QUIERO!...-grito la pelirroja y acto seguido una fuerte luz invadió el lugar

-es céfiro!-grito umi al ver su alrededor

-si, volvimos!-dijo Fuu muy sonriente

-siii, este es el cielo de céfiro- dijo al verse en el aire- el…

-cielo?-dijeron las tres mientras se miraban en su face chibi y comenzaban a caer

-ahora si nos vamos a mataaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaar! -Gritaba Umi con desesperación

-miau, miau, miau!-maullaba la guerrera del fuego con sus orejitas de gato

-aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh!- la guerrera del viento se limitaba a solo gritar cuando de repente sintieron como caían en algo muy blando

-puf!-se quejo umi al ser la primera en caer en esa superficie

-arg!-le secundo Fuu

-ay!- exclamo hikaru al ser la ultima-gracias amiguito…te envió guruclef?

-no… soy una bestia libre, lamento decepcionar, están bien?

-ha…ha…hablo, la bestia hablo!-dijo Umi al borde de la histeria

-Cálmate umi, recuerda que esto es céfiro y aquí todo es posible con los impulsos del corazón-calmo Fuu a su amiga

-si eso es verdad-dijo hikaru con alegría

-supongo que van al castillo verdad?-dijo la bestia

-si..podrías llevarnos?-dijo Fuu muy tranquila

-por supuesto, bien agárrense con fuerza por que aumentare la velocidad!-acto seguido la velocidad de la bestia se volvió a la rapidez del sonido hasta que llegaron a el castillo

-cielos…que nuestros viajes a céfiro nunca podrán ser tranquilos, dijo umi al bajar de la bestia y tocar tierra fuera del castillo

-jejeje pero fue divertido-dijo hikaru con mucha alegría al estar en el castillo de su amado céfiro

-en eso tienes razón-dijo Fuu apoyando a su amiga

-esto…no puede ser…dijo un soldado a las afueras del castillo…ah…ah vuelto…ah vuelto…-dijo el hombre mientras corría al interior de el castillo

-que le pasa a ese soldado? ¿Quién ha vuelto?...eh!-dijo la bestia sorprendida a ver a las tres chiquillas que había rescatado pues no había tenido la oportunidad de mirarlas con detenimiento al caer a sus espaldas-no puede ser…oh! Que gran honor del que no soy merecedora-dijo al momento de inclinarse en reverencia

-eh? -¿Qué pasa aquí?-dijo la pelirroja muy sorprendida

-es verdad…la princesa a regresado!-dijo una voz muy conocida por todos

-la princesa?...¿donde?...-dijeron las tres chicas mirando hacia todos lados

-princesa hikaru…ha vuelto!-dijo un hombre idéntico a guruclef solo que mucho mas alto fornido y con voz mas grave

-gu..guruclef!-grito Umi al reconocerlo

-guerreras mágicas ustedes también están aquí con la princesa-dijo una rubia tras el hechicero, su vientre demostraba que pronto traería una criatura al mundo

-presea!-gritaron las tres chicas sorprendidas al ver a su amiga

-eso…momento…¿Cómo que la princesa hikaru?-dijo Fuu recordando lo de hacia un rato

-princesa-dijo guruclef al arrodillarse ante hikaru-que alegría tenerla aquí con nosotros de nuevo

-NANIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!-gritaron las tres chicas

-princesa no sabe el gusto que nos da volver a verla a usted y sus guerreras, discúlpeme si no me arrodillo pero mi estado actual me lo impide

-un momento!... de que demonios están hablando?-dijo hikaru un tanto aturdida con lo que pasaba

-estado actual…si ya vimos…pero presea tu…como … es decir…-titubeo marina

-bueno es que…presea y yo nos casamos y estamos esperando a nuestro primogénito y…-el guru de céfiro fue interrumpido por un grito tremendo

-que presea y tu que!-grito Umi

-ay…umi casi nos dejas sordos a todos-se quejo fuu

-umi..onegai…cálmate…- dijo la pelirroja comprendiendo los sentimientos de su amiga deseando que latis no le diera una sorpresa similar

-pero por favor, entren al castillo, princesa-invito el guru mientras se ponía de pie y señalaba la entrada al castillo

-guruclef…¿Qué quieres decir con eso de princesa?...yo abolí el sistema del pilar, yo solo soy hikaru, su amiga-dijo la chica de ojos marrones a lado del hechicero que le hablaba con tanto respeto

-quizás el sistema del pilar fue sustituido, princesa, pero usted no deja de ser la princesa

-no me hables de usted que me siento extraña, soy hikaru ¿entendido?-la chica no recibió contestación pues un chico de ojos miel y cabellera verde salio al encuentro de las chicas

-fuuuuuuuuuu!-grito al chico mientras capturaba a la rubia con un enorme beso en la boca

-santo cielo…creo que ellos bien podrían alcanzarnos después…-dijo presea con una sonrisa al momento que miraba como fuu correspondía aquel beso

-pero dime guruclef…¿Cómo han estado, ¿Qué ha sido de los demás?-pregunto hikaru a el hechicero con gotitas resbalando por su cabeza después de mirar la efusiva bienvenida de ferio hacia fuu ignorando por completo a umi y ella

-bueno princesa como podrá ver ferio sigue aquí, ocupa un lugar importante en el gabinete de la corona, ascott actualmente esta en una misión en las aldeas del sur, al parecer tenían problemas con unas bestias salvajes y como el es un experto en ese ramo... calculamos que llegara esta misma tarde, caldina y ráfaga se casaron y son embajadores en el país de caldina, actualmente tienen dos pequeñas bailarinas

-no me llames princesa!-dijo hikaru ya harta de que la llamaran así para después calarse-...ah..ya veo es una lastima …tenia ganas de verlos-complemento

-entonces quien esta en el lugar de ráfaga, por que alguien bebió quedarse al frente de la guardia del castillo o no?-pregunto Umi tratando de ocultar el dolor y tristeza que sentía al saber casado a su amado guruclef

-yo…-dijo una masculina voz que hizo estremecer a hikaru hasta lo mas profundo de su ser

-la…latis-la pelirroja tuvo que hacer uso de todas sus fuerzas para no salir corriendo a abrazarlo

-princesa, un gusto que allá vuelto-dijo haciendo una reverencia respetuosa ante la pelirroja

-latis…-el corazón de la guerrera del fuego se rompía en mil pedazos al ver aquel comportamiento de su amado espadachín

-por aquí princesa…debe cambiarse y estar lista para su ceremonia de bienvenida y coronación oficial-dijo presea jalando a la chica sin darle oportunidad de cruzar palabras con latis

-pero…pero…-hikaru quería hablar con latis pero no se lo estaban permitiendo

-tu también Umi, necesitas cambiarte, latis podrías ir por Fuu?-pregunto guruclef al espadachín el cual estaba muy callado

-si…con permiso…-dijo el espadachín mágico dando media vuelta

-pero latis…-dijo la pelirroja mientras veía como se alejaba su gran amor

Más tarde esa misma noche

-por que?...por que latis se comporto así conmigo…-sollozaba la chica de cabellera roja

-cálmate hikaru…todo esto debe ser un mal entendido-fuu trataba de consolar a su amiga

-cálmate hikaru…al menos el…no esta casado-dijo Umi con tristeza

-como lo sabes, quizás por eso esta así, tan indiferente-la chica reacciono muy lento al no comprender lo que aquellas palabras expresaban-oh…gomen umi chan…yo…discúlpame

-no te preocupes… es… comprensible-dijo umi ocultando su mirada

-cálmate…no llores …discúlpame , no había reparado en lo que te decía amiga…discúlpame

-es cierto umi…lo siento tanto, se lo que sentías por guruclef y…-dijo fuu tratando de acercarse a su amiga

-no, no sentía… siento aun, pero eso ya no importa, ahora el esta casado, va a tener un hijo y…-las palabras de la guerrera del agua fueron interrumpidas por el llanto

-oh umi…-dijo fuu abrazando con fuerza a su amiga

-no llores umi chan…no llores-dijo hikaru al unirse al abrazo

-estoy bien…ya…ya me recuperare, pero vamos, dinos fuu, tu que has sido la única que han recibido como querías ¿Qué pasa con ferio?-dijo la chica de cabellera azul para cambiar el tema

-eh?-se sonrojo la rubia-bueno…el y yo estuvimos platicando, saben, ferio quiere que nos casemos y…

-nandato!-gritaron las dos chicas al mismo momento

-pero… casarse… fuu…solo tienes 16 años- dijo la calculadora umi

-si lo se, pero…yo de verdad quiero compartir mi vida con el y…pues…yo…le dije que si…dice que quiere que anunciemos nuestro compromiso en la fiesta de esta noche

-¿Qué!... si que van rápido- dijo la pelirroja que aun no salía del shock

-hablando de la fiesta de esta noche…¿Qué demonios esta pasando, por que nos recibieron de esta manera, por que llaman a hikaru princesa y… por dios nosotras no podemos quedarnos aquí, tenemos que volver a la tierra, fuu se que amas a ferio pero…no te puedes quedar, comprende que debemos volver a la tierra-dijo umi siendo la voz de la cordura en ese momento

-es cierto…pero…no me quiero separar de el otra vez-dijo fuu imponiéndose

-no comprendo nada de lo que pasa, por que me llaman princesa, por que me tratan como si fuera su superior y no su amiga, no me gusta que lo hagan, detesto el titulo de princesa…me recuerda…

-a lo que paso con la princesa esmeralda…-concluyeron las otras dos chicas a lado de la pelirroja

-ya están listas…pero niñas, ¿Por qué no se han cambiado, princesa, acaso no le gusto el vestido, podemos mandar a traer otros para que escoja el que le agrade

-por favor presea no me llames así me incomoda, sigo siendo hikaru, tu amiga, la guerrera mágica del fuego si tu quieres, pero por favor…no me llames princesa y tampoco me hables de usted-suplicaba la pelirroja ya harta de ese titulo

-será como usted diga..oh..perdón lo hice de nuevo

-presea tal vez tu puedas decirnos al fin que es lo que sucede, se supone que hikaru abolio el sistema del pilar, que no existiría otro gobernante con el titulo de princesa, ¿Por qué al llegar aquí todos llaman a hikaru así?-pregunto fuu esperando conseguir una respuesta satisfactoria

-oh…chicas no me corresponde a mi decírselos-contesto presea mientras llevaba sus manos al vientre

-por favor presea… esta incertidumbre me esta matando…no soporto que me llamen princesa…siento…siento como si fuera la princesa esmeralda…como si me aguardara su destino

-hikaru…-el rostro de presea ensombreció

-por favor…explícame…que sucedió después de que nos fuimos-dijo hikaru uniendo sus manos a las de presea en su vientre- por tu hijo…dime lo que paso presea…

-oh…niñas…verán…lo que paso fue…

-------------------------------------flash back---------------------------------------------------------

-ahora que el sistema del pilar se abolió…que es lo que aremos?-dijo ferio caminando hacia el castillo después de que las guerreras se marcharan

-céfiro no puede estar sin un gobierno-dijo caldina

-tendremos que elegir a un nuevo gobernante, si no las cosas se saldrían de control-dijo ascott dando una idea

-nosotros ya tenemos una gobernante-dijo de repente guruclef

-¿Qué, ¿Qué quieres decir?-pregunto presea tras el

-me refiero a que, céfiro ya escogió a su gobernante y esta es hikaru-contesto seriamente

-de que hablas guruclef, hikaru acaba de abolir el sistema del pilar- reclamo de inmediato latis

-nadie…ni siquiera el mismo pilar puede abolir ese sistema…dijo guruclef con tristeza

-pero…eso no puede ser, todos vimos como hikaru abolió el sistema, como el cielo se aclaro enseguida de su mandato!-dijo caldina sumamente sorprendida

-eso no sucedió por que hikaru aboliera el sistema del pilar…sucedió por que hikaru así lo deseaba

-nanaiiiiiiii! Gritaron todos los presentes

-pero sin hikaru aquí…céfiro caerá de nuevo en la oscuridad-dijo ráfaga temiendo que céfiro fuera oscuridad de nuevo

-no…no es necesario que el pilar se encuentre en céfiro…solo se necesita que el pilar rece por el y desee que este bien…de esta manera céfiro volverá a ser hermoso…por que estoy seguro que hikaru… rezara cada día por nosotros y por el bien de céfiro

-kjjj…con permiso…-latis no soporto mas aquello y salio de nuevo del castillo

-pero…por que, por que de nuevo se repite la historia de mi hermana?-dijo ferio indignado

-no es exactamente igual…latis es un impaciente, si al menos me hubiera dejado terminar…en este caso, la voluntad de hikaru es enamorarse… es la voluntad del pilar, y como hikaru estuvo enamorada antes de convertirse en el pilar… el sistema aseptara que el pilar se enamore

-eso ya es una ventaja-dijo ascott un tanto mas tranquilo

-no del todo…tengo un mal presentimiento…-dijo el guru cerrando la conversación de aquel dia

-------------------------------------fin del flash back-------------------------------------------------eso es lo que sucedió mis niñas…hikaru…ahora tu eres el pilar de céfiro…la soberana de este mundo

-pero…entonces…por que el sistema acepta el que yo me enamore y a la princesa esmeralda no se lo permitió?-pregunto hikaru mas confundida que al principio

-ah…eso se debe a que…-presea fue interrumpida por la voz de un hombre

-cuando la princesa esmeralda subió al poder lo único que le importaba era el bien de céfiro, en ese momento no conocía a zagato… es por ello que el sistema rechazo su amor-gijo el hombre de cabellera violáceo claro

-ya veo…-dijo hikaru con tristeza al recordar a la joven princesa esmeralda

-pero chicas por favor, sonrían este no es momento para poner esas caras es un día de fiesta para celebrar y…oh…disculpe mi actitud llena de confianza princesa hikaru-dijo el gurú haciendo una reverencia

-no, te mandare a cortar la cabeza!-dijo hikaru enfadada con los ojos cerrados

-hikaru!-dijeron sorprendidas sus dos amigas de a lado

-pri…princesa!- guruclef levanto de inmediato la cara para ver a su ahora soberana

-si…te mandare a cortar la cabeza…-la chica abre un ojo travieso y corre a abrazar a el hechicero-jajajaja pero si me vuelves ha hablar de usted y con tanto respeto…guruclef, tu sigues siendo mi amigo, no quiero que me llames por un titulo, llámame por mi nombre, como siempre lo has hecho…por favor…-dijo hikaru mirando al hechicero y a precea

-esta bien…niña del mundo místico-dijo guruclef recordando como la llamaba

-etto…hikaru esta bien guruclef jajajajajaja-la pelirroja sonreía mas tranquila al saber que si vida no seria como el de la princesa esmeralda…pero si era así ¿Por qué latis se comportaba de aquella manera tan fría?

-esta bien chicas, por favor cámbiense, que la fiesta comenzará en cualquier momento-dijo presea mientras salía junto con guruclef de aquella habitación

-es bueno saber que la pequeña hikaru no ha cambiado

-si…me alegra que conserve su buen corazón

-será una gran soberana

-si…pero apresurémonos guruclef, nosotros también debemos cambiarnos

-si…-le ofrece su brazo a su esposa- nos vamos?

-jajaja…claro-con esto se retiran mientras que dentro de la habitación …

-ah! Este vestido es hermoso!-dijo fu encontrando un bello vestido verde con adornos dorados y un tocado floral

-pues pruébatelo-dijo hikaru al ver a su amiga tan entusiasmada

-no…como cree princesa-dijo la rubia quien un segundo después recibía un almohadazo en la cara

-no te burles de mi!-dijo hikaru con un puchero semi molesto

-jajajajaja, mira este otro –dijo umi sacando un vestido azul que combinaba perfectamente con su tono de cabello, era largo pegado bastante fresco y escotado

-uy… pues si te atreves a ponértelo …-decía hikaru al ver elencote de aquel vestido

-y por que no!...que guruclef vea lo que dejo ir!- dijo umi sonriendo estrepitosamente

-je…jejeje…je- una gota de sudor resbalo por la cien de sus dos amigas

Después de un momento de risas platicas maquillaje y de mas fuu y umi estaban listas

-y bien que tal nos vemos?-pregunto umi dando vueltas con aquel vestido

-te vez muy bien umi!-dijo hikaru dando pequeños aplausos

-pero hikaru tu no te has cambiado!-dijo fuu al ver que su amiga seguía con la ropa con la que habían llegado

-ay…bueno yo…-dijo hikaru algo apenada pues no estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de arreglos tan formales

-nada! Debes ir hecha una reyna! A esa fiesta- dijo umi

-pero si apenas es una princesa jajajajaja-dijo fuu burlándose

-ay amiga, sabes lo que quise decir!...bueno hikaru…-la peliazul se dirije al guardarropas…mira este vestido blanco es bellísimo!

-no, esta muy pasado de moda…yo digo que se le vería mejor este negro-dijo fuu sacando un vestido negro

-ay no, se va a ver mas grande!-recrimino umi

-eh?- dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo al ver un vestido al fondo del closet-ese!-gritaron al mismo tiempo

-como…-las chicas sacaron un hermoso vestido rojo pegado y largo pero con aberturas a los lados que permitirían ver las bien formadas piernas de hikaru, tenia un escote que dejaría ver un poco el pecho de la chica estaba acompañado con una pequeña tiara al parecer de rubíes y un abanico rojo

-siiiiiiiiiii, se vera hermosa con ese vestido-dijo fuu entusiasmada

-verdad que si?-dijo umi apoyando

-no…de ninguna manera me pondré ese vestido!-dijo hikaru al verlo

-pero por que no…esta precioso!-dijo fuu

-si…y escotadísimo también!-recrimino la chica

-ay por favor hikaru! Ya tienes 16 años y es hora de un cambio…bien-umi pone cara maliciosa- esta vez estas en nuestras manos

-ay…umi…por…por que me miras asi…-la pelirroja retrocede pero se topa con su rubia amiga-a donde cree que va princesa?-dijo de la misma manera que umi

-ay…chicas…me asustan…no…no….nooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!- el grito se oye por todo el castillo

-esa fue la princesa!-dijo guruclef quien ya se encontraba en el salon principal donde se daría la fiesta junto con latis

-eso no puede ser hikaru!- el espadachín sale corriendo en dirección a la habitación de las chicas y al llegar ahí-abran! Que es lo que pasa?-dijo tocando desesperadamente la puerta

-eh?-abrió umi la puerta- ah! Latis…no, no pasa nada jijijiji es solo que …estamos ayudando a la princesa para esta noche…vamos…fuera…fuera… chicas trabajando jajajajaja- acto seguido cierra la puerta en las narices del preocupado espadachín

-pero…princesa se encuentra bien?-dijo desde afuera de la habitación

-etto….hai…estoy bien…gracias-contesto hikaru con el corazón a punto de salírsele del pecho

-esta bien princesa…con su permiso…las estaremos esperando en el salón principal-después de esto el espadachín se aleja del lugar

-ya vez hikaru! Deja que te arregle,os. Con ese vestido y el maquillaje que te pondremos lo dejaras sin aliento-dijo umi con mirada picara

-pero…yo…eh! Fuu que haces con mi cabello!-dijo hikaru al sentir como su amiga le desataba la trenza

-ay por dios hikaru, no pensabas salir con esa trenza o si?-dijo fu terminando de desatarla

-pues..s-si…-dijo tímida

-no hikaru, debes verte bonita, te vez mucho mejor con el cabello suelto, además la tiara resaltara aun mas de esta manera

-ay…esta bien-dijo la pelirroja ya resignada

Mas tarde esa misma noche

-estimada gente de céfiro y planetas vecinos…esta noche es una muy especial, ya que hoy tenemos la gran alegría, las guerreras mágicas que lucharon por salvar nuestro céfiro han vuelto…junto a nuestra querida princesa y soberana…la princesa hikaru!-dijo guruclef al momento que le daba paso a las tres chicas, primero fuu y umi y tras ellas hikaru, quien sobresalía sobre las tres, el vestido le había quedado a la perfección la tiara brillaba a la par de sus ojos y el cabello suelto que llegaba a un poco mas debajo de la cintura le daba un toque de elegancia y madures aun mas allá de la respectiva a su edad

-ay…-la pelirroja torno su rostro al color de su vestido al sentir las miradas de toda la gente a su alrededor

-oh! Es hermosa-se escuchaban los cuchicheos de la gente al ver a su soberana

-si realmente preciosa-se escuchaba por otro lado, todas las miradas del reino estaban sobre la nueva princesa, pero una en especial estaba realmente embelesada con la figura de la pelirroja

-eh…latis…cierra la boca que un insecto puede entrar en ella-le dijo ascott al momento que le daba un codazo al espadachín

-eh?...jum-el espadachín salio del aquel trance debido al comentario de su compañero-como te fue en las aldeas…solucionaste el problema?-pregunto como restando interés a la princesa

-por que eres así latis?...no has hablado con ella?-dijo ascott intentando abordar el tema

-no…no tengo nada que hablar con la princesa…a menos que sea para protegerla…ese es mi deber

-pero latis…

-con permiso…-acto seguido el espadachín da media vuelta y se va

La fiesta se desenvolvió, mas de uno de los extranjeros invito a la bella princesa a bailar pero esta se rehusaba ante cada invitación

-me permite esta pieza princesa?-dijo uno de los invitados

-ah…yo…yo..disculpe…estoy esperando a mi pareja-mintió la chica aunque en realidad estaba deseando que latis la sacara a bailar

-esta bien…con permiso princesa

-disculpe…-dijo la chica mientas miraba a la pista de baile-ah!-suspiro cuando vio otra mano que le invitaba a bailar

-a mi también me va a despreciar princesa?-dijo una voz que hikaru reconocía perfectamente

-latis!...-feliz la chica tomo la mano del espadachín y se dirigió con el a la pista en un bonito y largo vals, hikaru se sentía feliz, el estar bailando con su amado guerrero la hacia la mujer mas dichosa del universo, pronto ante los balanceos del baile la chica se acurruco en el pecho de latis, que en esa ocasión no estaba protegido por su armadura, solo llevaba un traje negro camisa roja y capa blanca (no me miren así…hay una imagen en la que latis esta vestido así jajajajajaja)los cuchicheos no se hicieron esperar , la princesa había bailado con un simple soldado; el gusto termino y latis dejo a la chica en el asiento donde la había invitado-espera…latis…

-gracias por esta pieza que le concedió a su humilde protector princesa…con permiso…-el chico hizo una reverencia y se alejo de la ex guerrera del fuego

-latis…-su corazón que en un momento se llenara de dicha se había roto de nuevo, no resistió mas y cuando nadie la miraba salio al jardín donde hubiera hablado por primera vez con su amado latis-snif…latis…por que?...por que te estas comportando de esta manera conmigo?...latis…

-princesa?-dijo una voz tras ella

-latis!...

-por que esta llorando princesa…-el espadachín sintió como la chica se refugiaba en sus brazos

-tonto…tonto…TONTOOOOOOOOOO!...por que demonios me estas tratando de esa manera, por que me llamas princesa?...si sabes que mi nombre es hikaru…puedo soportar de todos los demás que me llamen así…pero de ti no…no quiero escuchar ese titulo de tus labios…no quiero…no quiero…-la chica se aferraba con mas fuerza al espadachín

-hikaru…mi amor-pronuncio el chico al momento que abrazaba con fuerza el cuerpo de la mujer que amaba

-latis…mi vida…¿Por qué te estas portando así conmigo?...¿acaso ya no sientes lo mismo?...acaso me olvidaste en este tiempo?-la chica miraba suplicante y con los ojos llorosos al espadachín

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso, cada día desde tu partida-se acerca a ella combinando sus alientos- no he dejado de pensar en ti-dijo finalmente uniendo sus labios a los de la pelirroja

-latis…-dijo al momento que se separaba un poco –te amo…

-y yo a ti…pero…

-pero…-dijo la pelirroja mirándolo entre ansiosa y triste

-pero…no estoy a tu nivel…ahora eres la princesa y yo…un simple soldado…

-latis…no abolí el sistema del pilar para colocar un sistema de sociedades…no me importa esa tontería…yo te amo…

-hikaru…mi amor…-el cefiriano atrae a la chica de nuevo para darle un nuevo y apasionado beso

-te dije que esos dos no tardarían en demostrarse lo mucho que se quieren-dijo umi al mirar a la pareja

-si…se ven tan lindos juntos

-ustedes harían bien en dejar de espiarlos-dijo ferio tras las chicas

-anden, la música esta muy animada, si no te incomoda umi yo puedo ser tu pareja-dijo ascott ofreciendo su brazo

-jajajaja esta bien, vamos-dijo umi al tomar del brazo a ascott

-me acompaña hermosa guerrera- dijo ferio imitando a su amigo

-claro!...vamos!-dijo la rubia la tomar el brazo del chico y dejar a la tercer pareja profesar su amor libremente, mientras tanto en otro lugar…

-así que céfiro tiene una nueva soberana-dijo una voz desde las sombras

-así es amo… parece que esta noche se celebra su coronación

-bien…creo que es tiempo de volver a céfiro…y tomar venganza jajajajajajajaja…….

Continuara….

Ok..ok..se lo que me van a decir…no has terminado uno cuando ya esta con otro?...que quieren no podía dejar pasar esta idea, no importa les prometo que continuare el de solo por ti, sin mas hasta la próxima, espero que les gustara este capitulo, la historia se pondrá muy interesante!


	2. EL REGRESO, EL AMOR, LA VEGANZA

EL REGRESO, EL AMOR Y LA VENGANZA

-ah, céfiro de verdad que ha recobrado su belleza-dijo hikaru en un hermoso prado lleno de flores, vestía un lindo vestido blanco, muy fresco y cómodo pero a la vez elegante, de igual forma portaba la corona con la cual fue coronada una semana antes, era completamente diferente a la que portara la princesa esmeralda, esta era mas bien una pequeña tiara con un rubí en el centro

-jeje, si y todo… –su guardia la abraza por la espalda mientras le da un suave beso en la mejilla-te lo debemos a ti…mi amada princesa

-latis…-la chica se gira para encarar al espadachín mágico-no sabes lo feliz que me hace tenerte a mi lado-los labios de ambos se funden en un beso lleno de amor y ternura al momento que el prado se iba llenando de mas hermosas flores-wow…no había tantas flores hace un momento

-recuerda que ahora céfiro se rige por tus deseos y sentimientos….así que esto es lo que te hago sentir en cada beso que te doy?-dijo pícaro el espadachín

-latis!-se sonrojo la ex guerrera del fuego

-te amo tanto-dijo el espadachín mientras se fundía en un nuevo y calido beso

-arj, pero que imagen tan asquerosa!-dijo la voz desde las sombras

-lo se amo, es repugnante ver esas imágenes…jamás lo imagine de latis…

-si, lo se, jajaja, me imagino por que tu lo conoces mejor que nadie no es así?-dijo la voz desde la sombras

-lo conozco a la perfección…o mas bien…lo conocía a la perfección, me parece increíble que traicionara de esa forma a céfiro

-recuerda que ahora ella es la soberana de ese mundo mágico, ahora ella ocupa el lugar de esmeralda- dijo con saña aquella voz

-kjjjj, nadie, nunca, jamás ocupara el lugar de esmeralda!...perdóneme señor…yo…

-jajajajajaja, mi querido lacayo, veo que tus sentimientos siguen siendo fieles a la princesa esmeralda

-señor…

-jajajajaja bien te daré la oportunidad de tomar venganza, te daré la oportunidad de derramar la sangre de aquellas que derramaron las de tu querida princesa, y aun mas te daré la oportunidad de matar con tus propias manos a aquella que se atrevió a usurpar el lugar de esmeralda…ve…mi fiel lacayo -con esto ultimo el hombre entre las sombras dibuja una sonrisa maléfica

-le agradezco este gran honor mi señor, partiré ahora mismo, acabare con las guerreras mágicas y…

- espera!…tengo una idea… y con esto, la nueva soberana de céfiro…pagara con creces podrás cobrar venganza sobre todo el reino que traicionara el recuerdo de esmeralda

-le escucho amo…

Mientras tanto de regreso a céfiro

-por dios hikaru donde habían estado?-dijo fuu un tanto preocupada

-tranquila fuu, jejeje latis me llevo a dar una vuelta por céfiro, para ver como es ahora

-si, bueno es que todo el palacio esta vuelto loco por tu ausencia-dijo umi quien aparecía en ese momento

-oh, vamos no se por que se preocupan si es Latis el que va conmigo jajajajajajaja-dijo inocente la chica

-eso es lo que mas nos preocupa princesa-dijo ferio quien llegaba en ese momento

-eh, no entiendo?-dijo hikaru con su mirada inocente

-no sabemos de lo que sea capas este espadachín pervertido si te ve tan sola y delicada e indefensa-dijo ascott quien llegaba por atrás de latis haciéndolo sonrojar

-de que demonios hablas ascott, yo respeto a la princesa ante todo-dijo indignado y bastante molesto el espadachín

-si, a la princesa si…pero quien sabe a la mujer tras la princesa jajajaja-se burlo aun mas ferio

-grrrrrrrrrrr-gruño latis

-es cierto, para mi desgracia latis no va mas allá de la cuenta-dijo hikaru divertida al ver las diferentes emociones que latis era capaz de demostrar, facciones que no le conociera durante el segundo viaje a céfiro

-hikaru!-se sonrojo el espadachín

-jajajajaja, latis no te enojes, los chicos solo bromean y yo…-decía la chica mientras abrazaba a su amado espadachín-me encanta ver que puedo sonrojarte de esa manera

-hikaru…mi amor-dijo el espadachín mientras abrazaba a la chica y le robaba un beso , beso que era un tanto diferente, pues con tantas insinuaciones la pasión se había desbordado un poco

-hey…hey…hey hey hey, chicos por lo menos esperen a estar en la intimidad de la habitación real no?- dijo umi sacándolos de esa demostración de amor

-umi!-reprendió hikaru completamente roja

-jajajajajajajaja-rieron todos al ver a la pareja tan avergonzada

-ah, princesa al fin la encontramos, latis, ferio, ascott, guerreras, ya es muy tarde necesitamos comenzar con la asamblea del día de hoy, ya estamos muy atrasados-dijo guruclef muy preocupado

-ay no! Otra vez esas aburridas asambleas-dijo hikaru triste

-si, tan divertido que estaba el día de hoy-apoyo ferio sabiendo lo tediosas que eran esas reuniones

-vamos chicos, se que son aburridas pero necesarias, princesa por favor-dijo guruclef

-ah, que remedio…

Tal y como lo predijeron los chicos aquella reunión era de lo mas aburrida, decretos por aquí, firmas por allá, leyes por este otro lado, discusiones sobre que era la mejor decisión…hasta que…

-y bien por tratar el ultimo punto princesa-dijo uno de los consejeros

-el ultimo, perfecto!...ejem…es decir …¿Qué es lo que pasa?-dijo hikaru recobrando el comportamiento

-bien, vera princesa, al parecer hay algunos problemas en las aldeas del oeste, extrañamente las bestias han atacado a algunos de los aldeanos, las trampas y recursos que han utilizado no son suficientes, así que han solicitado la ayuda de las fuerzas reales, piden que la guardia real arregle este asunto-concluyo

-bueno, pero si se trata de las bestias originarias de ese lugar y nunca antes había sucedido, quiere decir que algo esta inquietando a las criaturas-dijo hikaru

-así es, las criaturas de ese lugar suelen ser muy pasivas, incluso ayudan a los cefirazos con sus tareas diarias…princesa pido autorización para ir a inspeccionar aquel lugar-se levanto ascott seguro de poder controlar el problema

-bien ascott confió en ti y en que eres el mas apto para este trabajo-dijo hikaru sonriente

-si me permite princesa, me gustaría acompañar a ascott-dijo latis sorprendiendo a hikaru

-eh?...pero…

-latis no hace falta que vallas yo puedo con este asunto-dijo ascott viendo que el rostro de su princesa y amiga ensombrecía

-si lo se, se que podrías con ello pero… he sentido presencias malignas en esas aldeas-dijo latis muy serio

-presencias malignas?...latis por que no nos habías informado al respecto?-pregunto guruclef

-lo siento maestro pero no estaba del todo seguro, y…como guardián de la princesa considero que me corresponde ir, ya que cualquier energía que quiera hacerle daño a la princesa…-pone su mano derecha en el hombro izquierdo de la chica-tendrá que vérselas conmigo

-latis…-susurro la nueva princesa completamente sonrojada

Así la reunión termino casi al caer el alba, todos los jefes de consejo se pusieron de acuerdo para alistar las tropas de ascott y latis que saldrían al amanecer…

-entonces es un hecho, acompañaras a ascott?-dijo hikaru viendo como su amado guerrero preparaba a su caballo el cual estaba en las caballerizas para partir al amanecer

-si, así es, me preocupa bastante esas presencias que he sentido, y no es bueno que ascott valla solo, además…-deja al caballo y se acerca a hikaru-además… es mi deber y mi deseo protegerte…-dijo tomándola por la cintura y dándole un tierno beso que pronto fue remplazado por la pasión y la ansiedad

_**alto! Si eres menor de edad o no te gustan los lemon, es el momento de detenerte, conste que ya te lo advertí, lo que hagas ya será por tu propia decisión, si quieres continuar con la historia saltándote esto llega hasta el próximo aviso**_

-mmm…latis…-dijo la chica separándose un poco de el y clavando su carmesí mirada en los azules ojos de el-yo…

-no creas que se me han olvidado tus comentarios de hace un rato, cuando estábamos con los chicos-en ese momento le roba un beso mas y de forma atrevida comienza a besar su cuello al mismo tiempo que hacia estremecer a la chica con su aliento en los oídos-con que es una pena que no llegue mas lejos no?-le susurro seductoramente mientras poco a poco levantaba la falda de la chica y acariciaba la suave piel de sus piernas

-yo…latis…ay…estaba jugando…-dijo muy apenada y nerviosa

-si?...-dijo divertido al ver la mirada de la chica-entonces quieres que me detenga?

-NO!...es decir…yo…a…a…latis…no…no quiero que te detengas…-dijo rodeando el cuello de espadachín con sus brazos y entregando sus labios al chico

-hikaru…mi hermosa y amada hikaru-dijo el espadachín sin soltar los labios de la chica al momento que la iba conduciendo a un montón de paja de la caballeriza- te amo…-dijo recostándola con mucho cuidado en aquel montón de paja

- y yo a ti-dijo hikaru mientras le quitaba la armadura

-hikaru…-una vez despojado de la armadura el espadachín comenzó a acariciar el rostro de la chica con su mano derecha y poco a poco esta fue bajando traviesa hasta llegar a el pecho de la chica, ya ahí comenzó a acariciarla por encima de la ropa

-mmmmm la…la…latis….-hikaru no se sentía dentro de si, las caricias y los suaves roses del espadachín la estaban transportando a un mundo diferente, a un lugar donde solo existían ellos dos, las manos inquietas de hikaru comenzaron a tomar iniciativa y de una forma mas atrevida, ya que aquellos roces por parte del espadachín habían hecho que el calor corporal aumentara y viendo que latis no se atrevía a desabrochar aquel incomodo vestido condujo las manos del espadachín hasta el primer botón

-hi…hi…hikaru-decía el espadachín sorprendido y con la respiración entrecortada por la agitación y excitación del momento, no hizo esperar al la petición de la chica y comenzó a desabotonar aquel vestido, en cada botón y conforme se dejaba ver la blanca piel de la soberana cefiriana el espadachín cubría con un beso aquella piel que le parecía lo mas suave que hubiese tocado en su vida

-aww….mmmm haawwwm….latis!-aquella experiencia apenas comenzaba y hikaru ya empezaba a soltar los primeros gemidos placenteros, aquella era la primera vez de la chica, pero quería que latis se sintiera tan bien como lo estaba sintiendo ella, así que llevo sus manos hasta bajo de la camisa y con ayuda de latis lo despojo de ella, hikaru miraba embelesada aquel pecho y abdomen tan bien formados, tantas veces había soñado aquel momento y ahora que lo vivía le parecía irreal, si lo había soñado por mucho tiempo eso le hizo que el rojo de sus mejillas se pronunciara aun mas lo cual no paso desapercibido por el espadachín

-jejeje aun no te sonrojes mi amor…-dijo latis mientras terminaba de bajar la parte de arriba de aquel vestido para dejarla solo con el sostén como protección de la cintura hacia arriba- por que te juro que tocaras las estrellas, no descansare hasta escucharte gemir tanto que no puedas mas, hasta que grites mi nombre pidiendo que me detenga

-la…la…latis…-aquellas palabras las dijo con tanta pasión y deseo que hikaru no pudo mas que sonrojarse por completo mientras sentía como el espadachín se posaba de nuevo sobre ella y terminaba de quitar aquel molesto vestido que no le permitía sentir aun mas la piel de la chica

-awwwwww….mmmmmmmm….awwww- hikaru no podía dejar de gemir ante los roses atrevidos de su pareja, y mas aun cuando sintió como el chico la despojaba de aquella prenda que protegía de alguna manera su pecho

-awww….mmmm hikaru…hikaru….aaah…ahh…-jadeaba latis prisionero de una tremenda pasión, su cuerpo actuaba por los impulsos de su corazón, besaba alocadamente los labios de la chica mordiéndolos un poco, pasaba a los oídos lamiéndolos atrevida y lujuriosamente bajaba por el cuello y así hasta que llego a los desnudos senos de su amada, estando ahí se entretuvo en besarlos, lamerlos y morderlos provocando que hikaru se arqueara ante tanto placer

-latis…latis…latis….-gemía la guerrera, su corazón estaba acelerado, ella no controlaba su cuerpo, sus manos se movían por inercia, acariciaban la espalda del espadachín, sus labios besaban sus hombros desnudos en la primera oportunidad y fue así como la chica poco a poco se fue atreviendo a mas, bajo sus manos hacia el pantalón del chico y poco a poco bajo este

-mmmm- aquello se estaba convirtiendo en mas de lo que latis esperaba, las manos inexpertas de hikaru lo provocaban en sobremanera, tenia que hacer algo o se excitaría mas de la cuenta antes de tiempo, así que ayudo a la chica a despojarlo de su pantalón y calzoncillos, claro que latis no se quedaría atrás y sus manos ansiosas comenzaron a descubrir el templo de la feminidad de hikaru, aquel templo que ansiaba con toda su alma profanar-te amo tanto hikaru…tanto-dijo mientras terminaba de quitarle aquella prenda obteniendo de esta manera tener contacto directo con su amada, piel con piel, el sudor de ambos se fundía y sus cuerpos comenzaron a reclamar mas, latis estaba ya muy preparado para hacer Suya a hikaru, encontrando la forma adecuada abrió las piernas de la chica envolviéndolas en su cadera-mi vida…-el espadachín comenzó a penetrara a la chica a penas comenzó metiendo la punta de su excitado miembro se dio cuenta que la entrada de la chica era muy estrecha, para el seria muy placentero, pero sabía que hikaru sufriría bastante-ai...debo detenerme, eres muy estrecha y….

-latis..por favor…no…quiero que continúes

-pero hikaru….-latis veía con preocupación a la chica

-latis….quiero ser uno contigo, quiero fundirme contigo en cuerpo y alma, estoy consiente de que dolerá…pero, no me importa, quiero entregarme a ti-termino de decir la chica mientras invitaba al espadachín a besarla

-mmmmm-si poder resistir mas los impulsos de el momento latis se rindió a los deseos de la chica, penetrándola poco a poco hasta que la resistencia natural de la chica le impidió seguir, latis sabia a la perfección lo que significaba esa barrera que le impedía a su miembro continuar con su asalto, se separo un poco para mirar el rostro de la chica que estaba bañado en lagrimas-amor…estas sufriendo mucho, lo mejor será…

-lo mejor será que continúes…por favor latis…onegai..no te voy a negar que me duele…pero el dolor poco a poco va pasando…latis….

-el espadachín limpia las lagrimas de la chica con sus labios en tiernos besos, para después besar la boca de la chica mientras rompe con aquella barrera tomando la virginidad de la chica del mundo místico

-kjjjj-se quejo la chica aguantando el dolor que aquello le había provocado, sin embargo así como sintió el dolor pronto fue sustituido por el enorme placer que las primeras y delicadas envestidas que latis le brindaba-awwwm mmmmm awwwww aaaammmmm latis…mas…mas…mmmmmmmmmawwwww

-mi guerrera….awwww, mmmmmm –la velocidad y embestidas de latis continuaban a un ritmo mas acelerado, tal y como lo prometiera la chica ya había comenzado a gritar su nombre

-latis, latis!...laaaaaaaaaatiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiis!-los gritos de la chica llegaban al oído del espadachín excitándolo en sobre manera

-hikaru…hikaru…-el espadachín sentía que pronto llegaría a su punto así que aumento sus envestidas en fuerza y rapidez para que tanto el como hikaru llegaran al punto al éxtasis al mismo tiempo, y tal y como lo tenia planeado el espadachín tanto el como su amada llegaron al punto exacto al mismo tiempo….

_**Ahora si puedes seguir leyendo sin que tu linda mentecita sea pervertida jajajajajajaa**_

Tener a su lado a su amado espadachín provoco que las emociones de hikaru se viesen reflejados en el estrellado cielo de céfiro con una hermosa lluvia de estrellas que fue observado por todo céfiro

-parece que la princesa hikaru esta feliz verdad mami?-dijo una pequeña desde su habitación

-si mi cielo, pero ahora duerme, mañana será un día muy pesado

-si mami….

Al dia siguiente todos estaban en la puerta del castillo despidiendo a la diligencia que se haría cargo del problema en las aldeas del oeste

-cuídate mucho ascott, aunque seas un experto esas bestias no me dan confianza-dijo umi preocupada por el bien de su amigo

-no te preocupes umi, estaré bien, recuerda que esas bestias son mis amigos

-jejeje, si lo se, aun así ten mucho cuidado

-ferio, es muy necesario que tu también vallas?-dijo fuu preocupada por el bien estar de su ahora prometido

-no te preocupes amor, estaré bien, recuerda que fui un cazador así que esto será pan comido, además vamos el trío perfecto, ascott latis y yo hacemos un gran equipo, no te preocupes fuu –dijo el chico mientras le daba un ligero beso en los labios a fuu

-latis ten mucho cuidado por favor-dijo la nueva soberana de céfiro

-lo tendré princesa, no se preocupe por mi

-nada de princesa…llámame hikaru!-dijo molesta la chica

-pero princesa… esta todo el consejo y…

-no me importa, que el consejo se entere de que nos amamos, díganme alguien tiene algún problema con ello?-dijo hikaru observando a todos inquisitivamente

-no..Ninguno

-para nada

-lo que la soberana mande-fueron algunas de las respuestas de sus lacayos ante la enérgica mirada de hikaru

-lo vez, nadie se opone, ahora despídete de mi como es debido-acto seguido la chica se cuelga al cuello del espadachín dándole un arrebatador beso-mas vale que te cuides-dijo hikaru al momento de separarse del beso pero sin dejar de abrasarlo

-no te preocupes, me cuidare mucho, no me pasara nada-la abraza y le susurra al oído-no después de lo de anoche… -después le da un beso mas en los labios y la separa sutilmente para después subir a su caballo

-amiga estas toda roja-dijo umi notando el pronunciado color carmesí que habia en las mejillas de la chica

-es verdad hikaru, estas toda roja, ¿Qué te dijo latis?-pregunto fuu inocente

-eh?...no…nada especial-dijo ocultando su apenada mirada

-bien vamos!-dijo latis encabezando la diligencia

-cuídate mucho amor!-grito hikaru sacudiendo su mano en despedida mientras veia alejarse a su espadachín

-ascott, cuídate mucho!-grito umi imitando a su amiga

-lo are!-contesto ascott mientras le seguía el paso a latis

-ferio, cuídate amor-grito fuu al momento que le enviaba un beso soplado a su príncipe

-claro que lo are!-dijo ferio tras los otros dos chicos

-ah!-suspiraron las tres chicas al verlos desaparecer

-extrañare a ferio

-y yo a latis…

-y yo ascott…

-eh?...oye…es natural que fuu extrañe a ferio y yo a latis…pero…tu por que vas a extrañar a ascott?-pregunto hikaru saliéndole sus orejitas de gato

-eh?- se sonrojo umi al percibir la insinuación de su amiga-a.aa….ay pues por que es mi amigo!-contesto

-si y hikaru y latis también son amigos jajajaja, umi por que no aceptas que ascott ha conseguido algo en esta semana

-por que no es así fuu, ascott es solo mi amigo!

.-si como no. Jajajaja…. Eh, hikaru por que de repente te quedaste tan callada?-pregunto fuu

-ay chicas…tengo un mal presentimiento…no estoy tranquila que se fueron solos…debieron llevar mas soldados

-olvida eso, veras que los tres estarán bien dijo umi tratando de calmar a su amiga

-si, ascott, latis y mi ferio son muy fuertes hikaru no te preocupes-dijo fuu dándose ánimos ella misma pues aunque no quería aceptarlo el mismo sentimiento inundaba su corazón

-tranquilas, vamos adentro por una taza de te-sujirio umi

Mientras tanto en el camino de los tres guerreros

-entonces piensas proponerle a fuu que se casen en cuanto regresemos?-pregunto ascott a su amigo

-asi es, quiero casarme con fuu cuanto antes-dijo ferio orgulloso de lo que decía

-ah! Que envidia…bueno yo creo haber conseguido un poquito de merito con umi en estos días pero, no quiero apresurarla, esperare un poco mas para hablarle de mis sentimientos

-jejeje pues ya tienes el camino libre con guruclef casado, jajajaja…y tu latis, para cuando le propones matrimonio a la princesa?-pregunto pícaro ferio

-de camino de regreso pienso ir por una joya divina-contesto el espadachín

-que, estas loco, ¿en el valle de los encantos?-pregunto ferio

- jajaja, conoces otro lugar donde existan esas joyas?-dijo latis irónico

-no…pero latis, para que quieres esa joya?-pregunto ascott

-con una de esas joyas….mi padre hizo el medallón que protegió a mi madre, después a mi y por ultimo a hikaru… quiero regalarle a hikaru un anillo de compromiso con esa joya-contesto latis, después de eso la platica se convirtió en silencio

En un lugar lejano a ese…

-jajajajajajaja, nadie notara la diferencia-dijo un tipo de complexión alta, cabellera larga y rubia mientras contemplaba a uno de sus compañeros con aquel disfraz

-cállate firel, esto es muy desagradable para mi

-pero por que, realmente te vez muy bien con el cabello corto, te vez aun mas apuesto-dijo una mujer de tez blanca cabellera y ojos negros como la noche

-renam, no estoy para tus comentarios

-perfecto , nadie podrá descubrir que eres tu…

-amo!...

-vamos tenemos que comenzar ahora mismo, la emboscada será al regreso de esos idiotas cuando se den cuenta de que todo fue una falsa alarma…tendrás la oportunidad de tomar venganza, usurpando el lugar de… tu hermano….

Continuara….

Ay, me doy miedo….yo escribi eso?...Ra, si que estoy mal jajajajajaja nunca me había salido un lemon tan largo jajajajajaaja bueno ahí les dejo el segundo capitulo, gomen pero es que las ideas se me han agotado jajajajajaaj mi pobre cerebrito ya no da para mas jijijijiji espero que les este gustando, sin mas por el momento… matta ne!

lucychan: konichiwa! como podras ver actrualice pronto y pues…en este capitulo te daras un poco de cuenta sobre lo que sera esta historia muajajajaja… espero poder actualizar prontro nos vemos matta ne!

ceres: sugoi, arigato por la felicitacion, jejeje latis y hikaru tambien son mi pareja favorita demo… si tengo algo es que me encanta hacer sibrir a los protagonistas muajajajajajajaja….bueno ya te daras cuenta jijiji, una vez mas gracias y hasta el proximo capitulo ja ne!

Karu-14: sugoi, arigato go sai mas, asi que tambien etas leyendo mi nueva historia jijiji, gracias, espero que esta historia tambien te guste, matta ne!


	3. LA EMBOSCADA Y EL REENCUENTRO

_**LA EMBOSCADA Y EL REENCUENTRO**_

-vamos tenemos que comenzar ahora mismo, la emboscada será al regreso de esos idiotas cuando se den cuenta de que todo fue una falsa alarma…tendrás la oportunidad de tomar venganza, usurpando el lugar de… tu hermano….

-ese mal nacido ya no es mi hermano…dejo de serlo hace mucho tiempo …cuando el infeliz se largo para no defender a esmeralda…sabia que las guerreras de otro mundo intentarían quitarle la vida a esmeralda… y el cobarde prefirió largarse-dijo aquel hombre muy resentido

-vamos querido…te vez mal siendo tan resentido-dijo renam

-ja…idiota, ¿Cómo es posible que aun con tanto tiempo con nosotros aun te dejes dominar por tus sentimientos?-dijo firel burlándose

-cálmense muchachos…y dejen de molestarlo… el rencor es un sentimiento sublime, pero lo es mas cuando lo conviertes en odio…no es así?

-el odio que siento por las guerreras mágicas es tan grande como el amor que sentí por esmeralda

-bien…entonces…prepárate para regresar a céfiro…mi fiel… Zagato….

Mientras tanto en el castillo de céfiro

-princesa, aquí han llegado aldeanos de las aldeas del oeste y solicitan una audiencia con usted-dijo muy respetuoso uno de los soldados

-eh?...háganlos pasar-dijo hikaru sentada en el trono

-muy bien princesa-dijo el soldado retirándose

-del oeste?...no son a las aldeas a las que fueron latis ferio y ascott-dijo umi extrañada

-así es…quizás vienen por ayuda, jejeje les diremos que ellos ya fueron a ayudarles-dijo hikaru serena pero algo en su corazón le decía que algo no estaba bien

-princesa-se inclino la primera aldeana al entrar-soy la representante de las aldeas de oeste, fui enviada a usted para darle gracias por sus bendiciones

-eh?...tan pronto latis y los otros solucionaron sus problemas?-dijo hikaru extrañada pues ella calculaba que ellos por mucho irían a medio camino

-pro…problemas…no la comprendo mi lady… mis aldeas no han tenido ningún problema

-no tenían un problema con bestias que se salieron de control?-pregunto umi de inmediato

-eh?...no …no señorita, las bestias son muy amables con nosotros, no tenemos ningún problema con ellas, nos ayudan y nos brindan su protección-dijo extrañada la mujer

-pero eso es imposible, los de tu aldea nos pidieron ayuda para solucionar aquel problema-dijo fuu ya alterada y temiendo por su amado

-le repito señorita que, en nuestras aldeas prospera la paz gracias a las oraciones de nuestra nueva soberana, es por eso que me enviaron para dejarle este dote de flores y frutos a la princesa-dijo mostrando una canasta llena de los artículos antes mencionados

-no puede ser…-hikaru voltea a ver a sus amigas y estas captaron la angustia que había en su alma-algo no esta bien…guardias!

-si princesa?-llego el soldado que antes había dado la noticia de la llegada de la aldeana

-preparen a los mejores soldados de céfiro, creen una comisión de los mas destacados hábiles y valientes y envíelos de inmediato y a toda velocidad a alcanzar a latis y los demás-dijo en una orden hikaru

-si princesa-el soldado se cuadro para después dirigirse a cumplir la orden de su soberana

-miriadel!-llamo la ex guerrera a la dama que le habían asignado-lleva a esta mujer a que tome un descanso y coma bien, prepárenle un corcel y algunas cosas que pueda llevar a su aldea, en agradecimiento por su detalle-dijo hikaru para no preocupar mas a la mujer que había presenciado todo

-esta bien señorita---por aquí, acompáñeme-con esto miriadel y la aldeana desaparecen de la sala del trono

-esto no me gusta nada-dijo hikaru muy preocupada

-ni a mi…chicas tengo un mal presentimiento-dijo umi llevándose las manos al pecho

-yo también tengo miedo chicas-dijo fuu inquieta

-tranquilas niñas del mundo místico…todo saldrá bien-dijo guruclef entrando a la habitación-yo mismo iré con los soldados

-pero guruclef!-dijo umi preocupada

-no se preocupen…recuerden que soy el maestro de los tres, no me pasara nada

-guruclef…arigato…te lo agradezco mucho…-dijo hikaru aceptando que el hechicero partiera con las tropas

-con permiso princesa-dicho esto el hechicero sale para unirse a las tropas

-guru…clef….-susurro marina

-tranquila umi, recuerda que el fue quien enseño a latis ferio y ascott-dijo hikaru calmando a su amiga, a pesar de que umi sabia que guruclef ya le era un amor imposible su corazón seguía sufriendo por todo lo que le pasara

-lo, se…pero….me preocupa mucho-dijo umi sin quitar la vista de donde saliera el hechicero

-jum, confiemos en el si?-dijo hikaru intentando calmar sus propios nervios

En ese momento…

-oye latis!..que te parece si pasamos primero al valle de los encantos?-propuso ascott

-tenemos que ir cuanto antes a las aldeas del oste-respondió el serio

-pues…yo creo que seria mas fácil pasar primero al valle de los encantos después de todo el problema de los aldeanos no es gran cosa

-mmm…no lo se, esas presencias….

-vamos latis, además piensa que si vamos cansados será mas difícil conseguir esa piedra-dijo ascott

-esta bien…conozco un atajo que nos llevará mas pronto, vamos!-dijo el espadachín haciendo que su corcel tomara un nuevo rumbo, poco a poco los paisajes fueron cambiando, se hacian un poco mas tenebrozos

-o…oye…la…latis…para…que te adentras mas al valle…aquí hay muchas piedras de esas…-dijo ascott perdiendo un poco la calma

-es…verdad…latis se siente un ambiente bastante sombrio-apoyo ferio

-entre mas interna este la piedra del valle mas poderosa es su magia y con ello la protección a quien la porte-dijo latis sin detenerse por los comentarios de sus amigos-si quieren esperen aquí-dijo latis viendo a sus amigos asustados

-no…claro que no, yo también quiero la mas poderosa para fuu-dijo ferio dejando ver sus intensiones

-y yo para umi-se delato ascott

-así que también por eso me acompañan?...esta bien entonces dejen de quejarse y sigan avanzando

-¿Quién se atreve a profanar este valle mágico?-se escucho una voz por todos lados

-¿Qué…que fue eso?-pregunto ascott

-el guardián de las gemas-respondió latis sin una pizca de miedo o inseguridad

-ah, el guardián de las gemas….EL GUARDIAN DE LAS GEMAS, POR LOS ESPIRITUS, SOMOS CEFIRIANOS MUERTOS!-grito ferio asustado

-¿Qué es el guardián de las gemas?-pregunto ascott con curiosidad

-el guardián de las gemas es un espíritu al cual mi hermana pidio que protegiera este lugar y proteger las gemas sagradas… es un espíritu muy poderoso…

-esta presencia…si, la recuerdo…la sentí hace años junto con su alma gemela….acaso eres el espadachín mágico latis?-se escucho la voz del guardián

-asi es…cuanto tiempo sin vernos-dijo semi sonriendo el espadachín

-pe…pe…pero tu…lo conoces?-dijo ferio sorprendido

-asi es …lo derrote hace algunos años-dijo latis con toda tranquilidad

-QUE LO DERROTASTE!-ferio estaba todavía mas sorprendido

-jajajaja, si…una de las mejores batallas que he tenido en los últimos 5000 años… tu y tu hermano me dieron aun mas batalla que su padre….-respondió el espíritu

-hoy vengo a derrotarte de nuevo gran espíritu-dijo latis sacando su espada

-¿de nuevo?... pero si ya tienes forjada tu espada mágica con la mejor gema de relámpago que existe…-dijo el espíritu –tu hermano y tu se llevaron las mas poderosas, tu hermano lo llevaba en sus ropas –recordó el espíritu

-si lo se…pero esta vez…vengo por una gema… la mas poderosa del fuego-dijo latis poniéndose en guardia

-jajajaja…latis ya no soy tan débil como antes-contesto el espíritu materializándose en un hombre de mayor estatura que latis cabello negro largo, ojos violetas piel morena obscura- no te será tan fácil…

-yo también soy mas fuerte espíritu-dijo el espadachín sonriendo- y mas por los motivos que me han traído a derrotarte

-y.. yo quiero una gema del agua-dijo ascott poniéndose en guardia

- y yo la mas poderosa del viento-dijo ferio poniéndose a la par de sus amigos

-jum…pues vengan!-dijo el espíritu sin inmutarse

-yo primero!-latis ataco con toda su fuerza al espíritu, la velocidad de este era mayor a la que latis recordaba -

-¿Qué pasa latis, soy muy rápido para ti?...fulgor de migdal!-una fuerte luz impacto contra el espadachín

-argj!...-el espadachín fue a dar contra un árbol…no…me…rendiré…relámpagos!-grito el espadachín lanzando varios relámpagos contra el espíritu

-jajajaja eres muy lento-se telé transporta

-pero que?...-el espadachín lo había perdido de vista

-dime latis-dijo el espíritu sorprendiéndolo por la espalda-por que quieres la gema del fuego mas poderosa….estas gemas son terriblemente poderosas…¿Por qué quieres ser mas fuerte?-dijo sujetándolo con fuerza por el cuello e inmovilizando torciendo su brazo por la espalda

-kjjj….te equivocas…no la quiero…para poder…arj!...la quiero para proteger… a la persona que mas amo …-dijo el espadachín al momento de soltarse y empujar al espiritu- resplandor!-grito el espadachín invocando a los relámpagos y dandole un poderoso golpe a aquel hombre

-aaarg!-el tipo fue a dar contra un arbol completamente derrotado

-ah…ah….ah…. te…venci…-dijo latis mientras caia de rodillas

-kjjj…si…arg!...por segunda ocasión…jajaja-dijo el espiritu sin levantarse de donde estaba

-yo…-ascott estaba shockeado al presenciar aquella batalla-no podría sostener una batalla asi

-yo….tampoco-reconoció ferio

-jajaja ni yo…-rió el espíritu-una batalla mas y estaría muerto, solo latis y zagato han conseguido lastimarme de esta manera…bien latis…te la ganaste…-el hombre hace unos movimientos con sus manos y aparece una bola de fuego que poco a poco se va apaciguando dejando ver una pequeña piedra color rojo-ahí la tienes …es tuya

-je…jejeje…gracias-dijo poniéndose de pie para ir por la gema, pero al momento de tocarla…

-latis!- el hombre le mira ansioso

-que pasa?...-dijo el espadachín

-no…nada…solo…cuídate mucho…y ustedes…tomen..-les arroja dos gemas una de color azul y otra de color verde- considérenlo un adelanto…pero en cuanto me recupere tendremos esa batalla entendido?

-hai!-respondieron los dos al mismo tiempo

-cuídense mucho…-dijo el hombre mientras veía como los tres guerreros se salían de su territorio… este don es una maldición…latis…perdón…pero yo no puedo cambiar el rumbo de tu historia… solo espero que todo salga bien… espero que el amor que sienten por esas personas activen el suficiente poder de protección de las gemas …

Después de aquello los tres chicos se dirigieron a toda velocidad a las aldeas donde los habían requerido sin embargo….

-se equivoca noble caballero, aquí no hemos tenido ningún problema con las bestias de la región, por el contrario, convivimos y trabajamos en equipo

-se nos informo sobre ataques de extraños seres-dijo latis intentando encontrar en la mirada de algún aldeano queja alguna

-pues no, ya se lo dijimos, de hecho hoy enviamos a una representante a dar gracias a la nueva soberana por las bendiciones que han otorgado a nuestra aldea-dijo una anciana que era la patriarca de dicha aldea

-esto no me agrada…será mejor regresar-dijo ferio dirigiéndose a su corcel

-lo siento querido príncipe pero eso no lo podemos permitir-dijo uno de los aldeanos

-¿Qué?-dijo latis girándose para ver al autor de aquellas palabras

-lo que escuchaste… no permitiremos que regresen al castillo-dijo una aldeana

-que demonios es esto?-dijo ascott presintiendo la emboscada de la que estaban siendo victimas

-jajajajajaja, que pasa…por que tan tensos?-dijo una sensual voz femenina desde las alturas

-¿Quién es?-dijo latis

-pero que mala educación tenemos, no nos hemos presentado-dijo una voz masculina junto a la de la mujer

-hablen ahora, ¿Quiénes son?-dijo ferio molesto y a ponto de desenvainar su espada

- eso no te lo pienso permitir príncipe de céfiro-después de estas palabras un extraño relámpago hizo salir volando la espada de ferio

-ESE ATAKE!...-dijo latis sorprendido

-jajajaja mi nombre es renal-dijo la mujer apareciendo ante todos-un gusto guapos

-mi nombre es firel… y no puedo decir lo mismo que mi compañera-dijo el hombre

-y yo…no necesito presentarme-dijo la tercera voz que había atacado a ferio-me conocen a la perfección los tres, sobre todo tu…latis…

-maldita sea sal de ahí cobarde!-dijo ascott comenzando a perder el control

-jajajaja pero miren nada mas de lo que son capases esas guerreras mágicas, hicieron crecer a un mocoso como tu, el pequeño e indefenso ascott-dijo despectivo

-eres un…-dijo ferio dispuesto a atacar

-ven aquí principe-dijo la voz

-ya basta…no se como…pero …¿Por qué estas haciendo esto….zagato?

-NANI!-grito ascott

-NO…NO PUEDE SER-dijo ferio al ver como salía zagato entre las sombras

-jajaja, cuanto tiempo sin vernos hermano-dijo zagato mirando malicioso a su gemelo

-por que estas vestido así hermano…por que estas haciendo todo esto, por que?-decía latis atónito al ver a su hermano idéntico a el, a pesar de que eran gemelos zagato siempre llevaba el cabello largo

-jajajaja, eso es por que-chasqueo los dedos y firel y renal atacaron por sorpresa a ferio y ascott respectivamente

-que?...dijeron los dos chicos sorprendidos por el ataque

-tomare tu lugar…y acabare de una buena vez con tu soberana-dijo al momento de atacar a latis

-jamás te permitiré que lastimes a hikaru-latis combate con su hermano en una feroz batalla

-eres un maldito traidor latis, como pudiste traicionar a la princesa esmeralda?-reprocho zagato al cruzar su espada con la de su hermano

-yo jamás traicione a la princesa esmeralda!-grito latis empujando a su hermano-ella murió y céfiro necesitaba una soberana, hikaru tomo en sus hombros la responsabilidad de este mundo a pesar de que no tenia ninguna obligación-dijo dando un nuevo ataque

-esa maldita usurpo el lugar de esmeralda después de asesinarla!-dijo zagato defendiéndose del ataque de su hermano

-no te permito que te expreses así de la princesa- dijo atacando con mas fiereza

-la princesa?... ahora si te preocupas por tu trabajo como protector, ¿Qué sucedió cuando te largaste maldito cobarde, dejaste la seguridad de esmeralda en manos de esas malditas acecinas, sabias que el peligro se acercaba y te largaste como el maldito cobarde que eres!-dijo zagato haciendo un herida en el abdomen de su hermano

-arg!...cállate…tu…no sabes cuales fueron las causas…-dijo latis

-y no me interesa escucharlas!... muere …hermano….relámpagos!-el ataque da de lleno y con toda su fuerza contra latis

-arg!-el espadachín cae inconsciente después de ese ataque

-LATIS!- gritaron sus dos amigos al ver aquello

-zagato…maldito…es tu hermano!-grito ferio

-no deberías distraerte en una batalla-dijo firel mientras golpeaba con toda su fuerza en la nuca del peliverde

-ferio!-grito ascott

-oh vamos, no escuchaste a mi amigo guapo?...muere!-la chica atraviesa el hombro del domador de bestias

-arg….-ascott sentia un dolor terrible

-jajajaja…agradece que no te mate-entierra la espada con mas saña- agrádese a los espíritus el que eres un hombre apuesto…seria una lastima acabar con tu vida jajajajajajajaja-con esto saca su espada y da un fuerte golpe en el estomago sacandole el aire y dejandolo inconsciente

-bien…bien…jajajaja…. Pronto renal…has tu trabajo y borra la memoria de esos dos-ordeno zagato

-osh…esta bien…te pones insoportable…pero por este favor tu tendrás que pagarme con dos o tres noches de placer querido zagato-dijo la mujer con una mirada sensual

-ja…cállate y has lo que te ordene

-oye... acaso no merezco esa recompensa por mi labor?...esta bien te la dejo en una noche-dijo burlona

-renam, apresúrate…siento las presencias de varias personas acercándose-dijo firel

-jajaja…y vienen encabezados por clef… como olvidar su presencia…acabare poco a poco con todos aquellos que traicionaron a esmeralda…y tu mi querido hermano y tu maldita guerrera seran los primeros…firel!...llévate a mi… a este imbésil a la guarida-ordeno zagato

-n-no…te…sal…saldrás con…la …tu..ya…zagato…la…prin..ce…sa…se …dara…cuenta…arg!...-dijo latis semi reaccionando

-jajaja…eso lo veremos hermano…. No creo que se de cuenta si la hago mia para que no te extrañe-dijo zagato con una voz burlona

-kjjj….no te atrevas…a tocarla…-dijo latis intentando safarse del agarre de firel, pero estaba demasiado cansado después de la batalla contra el espiritu de las gemas y con la batalla con zagato

-wow!...que hombre tan ardiente!...oye zagato acepto por paga una noche con tu hermanito-dijo renam al terminar con su hechizo para borrar las memorias

-por mi mátalo si quieres-dijo zagato dirigiéndose a tomar la espada de latis

-sabes…que no podrás usarla zagato…esa espada solo fue…forjada para mi

-a no?...observa-la toma con toda naturalidad y la espada reacciona compatible con el

-pero que demonio?- latis no daba crédito a lo que veía

-idiota…olvidaste que fui yo quien ayudo a presea a forjar las espadas?...yo puedo hacerme de cualquier arma latis…olvidas que hablas con el sacerdote de céfiro!

-kjjj…no te atrevas a hacerle daño a hikaru!...escúchame zagato…si le haces algo te juro que no descansare hasta matarte, no me importa que seas mi hermano…

-a mi ya no me importa morir latis…mi razon de vivir ya no existe-dijo acomodando la espada en su armadura-pero si he de morir…me llevare conmigo aquellos que acabaron con esmeralda antes de morir…acabare con céfiro…llévenselo!

-zagato!...no la lastimes…maldito no lo hagas-dijo latis antes de ser tele transportado por firel y soltando la gema de fuego

-uh?...una gema?...de fuego…era para esa maldita…jum…así que pensabas casarte con ella…imbesil!-dijo zagato recogiendo la piedra

-jajaja…nos vemos hermoso zagato-dijo renal tele transportándose

-jum…. Y bien…. Es hora de la venganza….

Mientras tanto en el castillo….

-arg!...-hikaru se lleva las manos al pecho

-ay!- fuu hace lo mismo

-urgh!-enseguida marina

-lo sintieron chicas-dijo fuu con temor

-ha..hai..algo malo esta pasando-contesto umi

-la…latis…algo le paso a latis!...-dijo hikaru rompiendo en un llanto desgarrador

.cálmate hikaru… esperemos que este bien-consoló umi pero su propio corazón estaba temeroso

-no…no…latis…latíiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiis!-grito la chica y al momento una fuerte lluvia se desato en céfiro…..

-eh?...lluvia?...la princesa…kjjj-clef freno su caballo-por que?... será que…o no los chicos!...ANDANDO!-dicho esto clef apresura a toda velocidad el andar de los soldados-espero que estén bien

-señor…la aldea esta allá-dijo uno de los soldados señalando la pequeña aldea

-apresúrense!-clef acelero todavía mas hasta que llego a la aldea

-oh, gran mago de céfiro, Qué honor el tenerlo aquí. ¿Qué lo trae a nuestras tierras?-dijo una mujer

-venimos a buscar a unos soldados que venían a arreglar los conflictos de su aldea

-soldados?...problemas?...no comprendo señor…¿de que habla?-dijo la mujer

-¿Qué?...rayos..parece que todo fue una trampa….-dijo guruclef

-asi es maestro…-dijo zagato usurpando el lugar de latis-ascott y ferio fueron heridos…parece que era un intento de ataque a la princesa, pensaron que vendría personalmente

-latis!...tu estas bien?-dijo clef sin darse cuenta del engaño

-si…lo estoy maestro…pero ascott y ferio aun están inconscientes…creo que lo mejor seria llevarlos al castillo para que fueran mejor atendidos

- si tienes razón…donde están?- pregunto el guru

-están en la cabaña del medico de la aldea…te llevare-dijo zagato sonriendo maliciosa y discretamente

-esta bien

-jajajaja mi venganza esta por comenzar…"princesa hikaru"…prepárate para tu destrucción

Mientras tanto en el castillo

-por favor princesa debe calmarse o inundara céfiro-dijo una de las damas que le habian asignado a hikaru

-no…no como me pides que me calme cuando mi corazon me ha avisado que latis esta en un grave peligro…no me calmare hasta ver a latis atravezar esa puerta sano y salvo!- gritaba la chica mientras lloraba desconsolada

-calmate de una buena vez …plaf!(sonido chafa de bofetada XD)-uni le habia dado una sertera cachetada a hikaru-nos estas poniendo nerviosos a todos y céfiro corre peligro si no te calmas, ya veras como latis esta bien!-dijo umi calmando un poco su tono

-u…umi…ha…hai…arigato…lo necesitaba…tienes razón….-se calma un poco- ahora céfiro depende de mi-dijo mirando por una ventana-y yo dependo del amor de latis-pensó –latis…vuelve pronto….

De regreso a la aldea…

-es aquí maestro-dijo zagato siguiendo con su farsa

-hai…gracias latis…latis?-dijo el hechicero

-si maestro?-dijo zagato recordando que así lo llamaba tanto el como su hermano

-je…hacia mucho tiempo que no me llamabas así…sigue llamándome clef… como diría hikaru ante todo …somos amigos esta bien, dejémonos de títulos tontos…venga, vamos a ver a los chicos-dijo entrando a la cabaña

-amigos?...je…que estupidez…hasta eso ha cambiado esa maldita…-dijo mientras seguía a gurulef al interior de la cabaña del medico de la aldea

-buenos días buen hombre-saludo guruclef-¿Cómo están mis alumnos?-pregunto

-oh señor guruclef!...bien…bueno dentro de lo que cabe, el príncipe ferio esta inconciente solamente, pero el joven ascott recibió una herida grave…no toco ningún órgano vital…pero si perdió mucha sangre-dijo el medico

-ya veo…cree que pueda transportarlos al castillo?-pregunto el hechicero

-si, si puede siempre y cuando sea cuidadoso, en el castillo recibirán mejor atención

-gracias, seguiremos al pie de la letra sus ordenes doctor

-esta bien, en un momento preparo lo que necesitaran para el viaje

dicho esto el galeno se levanta y va por algunos medicamentos mientras guruclef y zagato daban las ordenes para partir de regreso al castillo, así pasan las horas y el viaje pasa sin contratiempo alguno, al llegar a las puertas del castillo fuu, umi y hikaru ya aguardaban impacientes en ese lugar

-ferio!-grito fuu al ver a su amado en una camilla inconsciente-¿Qué fue lo que le sucedió?

-ascott-grito umi al ver a su amigo en peores condiciones que ferio

-parece que fue una emboscada, pretendían que la princesa fuera en persona y ascott ferio y latis fueron atacados-contesto guruclef

-pero…¿Qué le hicieron a ascott?-dijo umi mientras acariciaba con ternura el cabello del castaño

-y latis?-dijo hikaru con toda la angustia de su corazón

-lo atravesaron con una espada-respondió zagato tomando la identidad de su hermano

-latiiiiiiiiiiiiis!- grito hikaru al momento que salía corriendo a colgarse del cuello del que ella creia su espadachín-tenia tanto miedo de que algo te sucediera latis…tanto miedo-dijo al momento de besar a zagato-…latis?...

-eh…-zagato estaba sorprendido no esperaba una reacción tan cariñosa por parte de "la princesa"-yo…

-amor…ay…me vas a decir que estoy loca demo… tus labios no tienen el sabor a cereza que suelen tener…-dijo la chica haciendo que zagato se pusiera sumamente nervioso

-estas bien?...no te hicieron nada mi amor?...-dijo mientras lo abrazaba por la cintura y acurrucaba su cabeza en el pecho de zagato

-eh…si…estoy bien princesa-fue lo único que atino a decir zagato

-ash!...princesa de nuevo?...latis no quiero que me llames así…lo sabes bien amor…no me gusta…no quiero…latis…

-princesa con todo respeto… creo que los chicos deben descansar-dijo guruclef

-eh?...hai hai…fuu…crees poder….-dijo Hikaru

-por supuesto haré lo mejor que pueda…VIENTO CURATIVO!-grito la chica curando las heridas de ferio zagato y ascott, sin embargo el ultimo no reacciono-eh?...que pasa?

-arg!...que me paso?...auch…no recuerdo nada-fijo ferio levantandose con pesadez

-no lo sabemos-dijo fuu feliz de ver a su novio en pie-pero ascott no ha reaccionado

-perdio mucha sangre…sus heridas fueron sanadas…pero eso no restablece la sangre perdida

-oh…ascott-dijo umi con los ojos empañados

-pronto llévenlo con el medico-ordeno hikaru acto seguido dos soldados transportaron a ascott seguidos de umi, clef, ferio y fuu, mientras el resto de los soldados se dirigian a guardar las armas y caballos dejando a zagato y hikaru solos

-tenia mucho miedo por ti latis-dijo hikaru abrazando a zagato

-no tenias por que-se solto del abrazo-con permiso princesa…estoy agotado-dicho esto dio media vuelta y se fue dejando a hikaru muy confundida

-latis?...-la chica le da alcance y lo abraza por la espalda-latis..amor que sucede?-

-ya se lo dije…estoy cansado-zagato estaba seguro que si seguía ahí echaría a perder el plan de su amo y la mataría ahí mismo

-latis…esta bien…-dijo con tristeza

-con permi…-el antiguo sacerdote volteo topándose con la mirada llena de lagrimas de la chica-esmeralda….-susurro al encontrar en la mirada de hikaru la misma tristeza que esmeralda reflejara

-anda…ve a descansar…no te molestare mas…debes estar fatigado después del camino…-dijo dando media vuelta y secando discretamente sus lagrimas

-¿Por qué…estas llorando?-no pudo resistirse a preguntar

-je…no lo sabes?...tenia miedo…miedo a que no volvieras a mi lado…miedo a perderte…miedo …miedo de pasar lo que paso la princesa esmeralda...

- y si tenias tanto miedo por que aceptaste esta responsabilidad que no estabas obligada a aceptar

-por que…por lo menos eso le debo a la princesa esmeralda…lo arruine…arruine su amor…arruine su vida….snif…snif… al menos… al menos eso podía hacer por ella….proteger el mundo que tanto amo…aunque eso no justifica lo que hice…yo no sabia por que luchaba…debí preguntar…debí saber primero cuales eran las razones de zagato para luchar y tener cautiva a esmeralda…pero no lo hice…fui tan estúpida –dijo cayendo de rodillas y llorando desgarradoramente-perdóname…perdóname latis…yo…yo…

-…-el corazón de zagato dio un vuelco…¿Qué es lo que estaba diciendo esa mujer?... la mente de zagato estaba siendo atacada por el recuerdo de esmeralda, la veia reflejada en la pequeña hikaru, ¿Cuántas veces había escuchado a esmeralda llorar de esa manera?...su corazón y su mente fueron traicionados sus ojos no veian a hikaru sino el recuerdo de esmeralda y atino a consolarla-no llores…toso esta bien….no sufras…yo estaré siempre contigo mi hermosa princesa…-dijo aun sintiendo que a quien abrazaba era a su esmeralda

-latis…gracias mi amor…-dijo hikaru aforrándose al abrazo de zagato

-latis?...-susurro…-en ese momento se dio cuenta de que a la que abrazaba era a hikaru

-latis…te amo-dijo la chica mientras besaba de nuevo a zagato

-…-por que?...por que?...¿que me pasa?...no…no entiendo…por que esta chiquilla me recordó a esmeralda…-princesa…-susurro durante el beso mientras tomaba por la cintura a hikaru y correspondía al beso con ternura

Mientras tanto en un lugar lejano a aquel…

-ya lindo deja de ser tan rejego-dijo renal mientras acariciaba a un encadenado latis

-dejame en paz bruja,¿Qué demonios va a hacerle a hikaru!

-jajajaja nosotros nada-contesto firel- será zagato el que la mate

-malditos!...si le hacen algo a hikaru les juro que se arrepentirán!-decía el espadachín mientras forzaba las cadenas intentando safarse

-jajajaja te equivocas mi fiel firel-dijo la voz entre las sombras

-¿Quién eres tu?-pregunto latis

-quien soy yo no importa…lo que importa es lo que voy a hacer…destruiré a la princesa hikaru y tu hermano va a ayudarme

-kjjjj…si le haces algo a hikaru te …

-jajajajajaja…calma espadachín…no pienso hacerle algo "fisico" tu amada…mas bien lo que pretendo es…acabar con su corazón que es lo que sostiene a céfiro

-¿Qué pretendes?...¿que zagato la haga sufrir!-dijo latis mas molesto

-oh…bueno debo aceptar que ese era mi plan en un principio pero creo que zagato ha decidido cambiarlo…

-a que te refieres?-dijo el espadachín mágico

-jajajaja míralo por ti mismo-dicho esto un gran espejo aparece frente a latis dejándolo ver lo que sucedía en céfiro, la primer imagen que vio fue la de zagato abrazando y besando a su hermosa guerrera

-no…no puede ser…maldito zagato…kjjj sueltala no te atrevas a dañarla!-dijo el espadachín sintiendose impotente ante esas imágenes

-jajajaja…jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja…. Vamos…creo que lo que menos pretende zagato es hacerla sufrir…jajajajajaja mira nada mas… lo que yo intenté en los últimos años esa chiquilla lo consiguió en unos minutos…sedujo al lindo zagato-dijo renam burlona

-¿Qué?-dijo latis

-jum…los corazones de los cefirianos no son un misterio para mi…los conozco a la perfección… jajaja… zagato…destruirá el corazón de la persona que mas amara ….jajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja

muajajajjajajaja continuara….

Ok van los agradecimientos!

Hikaru Darkness: coma! Arigato go sai masu por tu apoyo incondicional, sabes que para mi siempre es muy importante arigato coma, te quiero mucho

karu-14 : ups… se me hizo tarde para actualizar jejeje es que la inspiración ha estado nefasta y si a esto le sumamos la carga de trabajo…jejeje bueno chica te dejo este cap. Espero que te guste ja ne!

Usagi Yady : amiguis!...bueno que te puedo decir, mas que gracias por leer mis fics, sabes que para mi significa mucho que les guste….aunque igual este no te gusta jajaja ni a mi me gusto como me quedo pero en fin jejeje nos leeemos en el prox capi ja ne!


	4. PASADO,CONFUCION Y UN TE AMO DEL CORAZON

Un hombre de alta complexión cabello castaño oscuro y ojos azulados descansaba a las orillas de un pequeño lago mientras reflexionaba todo lo que había sucedido en los últimos meses de su vida….

-¿Cómo ha pasado todo esto tan rápido?...no lo entiendo…estuve tanto tiempo lejos de céfiro y sin embargo…. En realidad no ha cambiado nada…es como si nunca me hubiera ido… como s esmeralda aun siguiera al frente…pero… es tan diferente…tal perece que el que esa chiquilla tomara el poder hubiera creado en céfiro un ambiente mas tranquilo y sereno… eso es de suponerse…ella no tuvo que sacrificar sus sentimientos por este mundo…a ella si se le permitió amar…eso es tan injusto…

-latis?-dijo una dulce voz tras el chico que descansaba a orillas del lago

-princesa….-dijo a modo de respuesta al mirar a la chica que estaba tras el

-de nuevo ese titulo…latis no lo hagas…no me gusta ese titulo….y menos viniendo de tus labios…detesto ese titulo latis…-dijo con mirada triste la chica que acto seguido tomaba asiento a lado del que creía su amado espadachín

-gomenasai…-fue lo único que dijo zagato

-latis… ¿Qué pasa?-pregunto la ex guerrera del fuego

-a que se refiere?-pregunto a modo de respuesta

-latis…desde que volviste de aquel viaje …has estado muy …distante… frió… acaso… hice algo malo latis?-pregunto ansiosamente la chica

-no se a que se refiere-dijo sin mirarla

-justamente a eso!-dijo levantándose molesta-justo a este comportamiento latis…no me miras cuando te hablo, no me pones atención, me ignoras ….es como si en vez de amarme….-las lagrimas en sus ojos comienzan a rodar por sus mejillas-me odiaras-esta vez se cubre el rostro para llorar abiertamente

-maldición!-se dijo mentalmente zagato-si hay algo que no soporto es verla llorar sus lagrimas son tan parecidas a las de esmeralda-sigue reprochándose mentalmente mientras se levantaba para abrazarla-no llores princesa…perdóname…por favor –dijo al momento que la abrazaba con ternura-es tan suave…tan calida… me siento tan bien abrazándola…¿Qué es lo que estoy sintiendo?... se que debo matarla…pero ….me duele el corazón solo de pensar que debo hacerlo-pensaba mientras sin darse cuenta sus labios se habían unido a los de la chica

-latis…mi amor….tengo tanto miedo-dijo la chica al separarse de aquel beso

-miedo?...a que?...-pregunto e ex sacerdote

-no lo se... pero tengo miedo…presiento que algo turbio se aproxima a céfiro…tengo miedo de que algo malo suceda…tengo miedo a que nos veamos envueltos de nuevo en una guerra o e algún problema nefasto que ponga en peligro una vez mas la existencia de céfiro-dijo abrazándose con mas fuerza al regazo de zagato

-no se preocupe princesa….-dijo abrazándola con toda la protección que podía expresar-yo siempre estaré a su lado para protegerla- dijo aforrándola aun mas a su pecho- valla ironía…debo matarla y sin embargo….mi mas grande deseo es el protegerla…mocosa…como has logrado penetrar en mi corazón…es en momentos axial que me doy cuenta… aunque no quiero aceptarlo debo reconocer…. Que esta chica me es especial

-te amo…latis-dijo la chica al sentirse protegida por aquel abrazo

-hikaru ….

-ea! Tortolos! Vengan aquí!...la junta esta por comenzar-dijo ferio quien iba tomado de la mano con fuu

-jajaja chicos si no se apresuran a guruclef e va a dar un infarto! dijo la rubia mirando con dulzura a la otra pareja

-enseguida vamos…-el chico se separa del abrazo con la pelirroja y ofrece su brazo en forma caballerosa-me hace el honor de acompañarme princesa?-dijo zagato mirándola con dulzura

-jijijiji…será un honor galante caballero-dijo la chica tomándose del brazo de aquel que fingía ser su verdadero amor

Mientras tanto en un lugar lejano a céfiro aquellas imágenes eran presenciadas por el verdadero amor de la chica

- no se tu…pero yo creo que tu noviecita prefiere a tu hermano jajajajaja resígnate…ya la perdiste-dijo renam con tono hiriente

-cállate…tu que sabes…entre hikaru y yo existe un vinculo muy especial…un vinculo de amor… pero claro tu no sabes de eso

-jajajajaja vinculo de amor?...querido…creo que esta bien claro que ese vinculo entre ella y tu no existe…si fuera así ella se habría dado cuenta de que ese no eres tu…acéptalo… esa mujer no te ama … y zagato se encargara de destruirla…

-maldita…hikaru se dará cuenta…ya lo veras confió en ella!-dijo intentando safarse nuevamente

-ay hermoso, ni te esfuerces en liberarte esas cadenas no se romperán con nada…y como te dije… esa chica …terminara ofreciéndose a zagato…jajaja que patético…las dos mujeres que has amado han preferido a tu hermano jajajajajajajajajajajaja

-que…que demonios estas diciendo?!-dijo latis con las pupilas dilatadas por la impresión

-ah…no te lo dije…a parte de ser sumamente bella…poder borrar las memorias…soy empatica…y gracias a esto…puedo ver en los recuerdos de las personas…y revivirlas en su mente…-dijo con una mirada maliciosa

-no ... no se a que te refieres-intento disimular el espadachín mágico

-a no?...-lo abraza y le susurra al oído-yo se de que forma..te rompieron el corazón… se cual fue el motivo de que salieras huyendo como un cobarde de céfiro…la razón por la que te escondes tras la fachada de un chico rudo cuando en realidad no eres mas que un pobre diablo cobarde

-eres una….-latis comenzaba a sentirse realmente herido por aquellas palabras y mas aun por los recuerdos que esas palabras le traían

-jajajajajaja…bueno lindura yo voy a hacer algunas cosas…mientras tanto te dejo las imágenes de lo feliz que es tu princesita a lado de tu hermano… jajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja-se retiro burlonamente mientras dejaba a un destrozado latis

-hikaru…mi amor…por favor…no me abandones…tu no…-dijo el espadachín mientras sentía como sus fuerzas y su voluntad iban decayendo a cada imagen

De regreso en céfiro

-y bien…creo que eso es todo por ahora, sin mas contratiempos, doy por concluida la sesión

-ay!-hikaru se levanto de súbito ante la corte

-princesa…se encuentra bien?-pregunto uno de los consejeros

-no….sentí n fuerte dolor en el pecho…-dijo la pelirroja al presivir el dolor de latis

-un dolor en el pecho?...princesa será mejor que la revise el medico de la corte-dijo guruclef preocupado

-iee…estoy bien…pero…es que…sentí como si estuvieran lastimando a alguien que amo…como si …como si … alguien estuviera sufriendo un mal presentimiento-dijo la pelirroja llevándose la mano al pecho sintiéndose sumamente angustiada

-hikaru-murmuro umi al verla en aquella condición

-eh?...lo siento… perdón por preocuparlos, bien la sesión de hoy se acabo…hablaremos mañana…con su permiso me siento un poco cansada-dijo al momento de levantarse

-quiere que la lleve a su habitación princesa-dijo zagato al mirar la palidez en su cara

-iee…puedo ir sola…gracias latis…si me disculpan…-dijo dirigiéndose ala salida

-hikaru espera-dijo fuu al darle alcance-¿Qué es lo que te pasa?

-no lo se fuu…no lo se-dijo la chica preocupada

-no te vez bien –dijo umi quien también había ido tras su amiga

-lo se…y tampoco me siento bien…no lo se chicas …siento que alguien a quien quiero mucho esta sufriendo

-uh?...hikaru no será que extrañas a tus hermanos…quizás ellos…-dijo fuu intentando encontrar una explicación

-iee…mi corazón me dice que ellos están bien…chicas…tal vez les parezca extraño demo…siento que tiene que ver con latis

-hay amiga eso no tiene coherencia, es decir latis esta a tu lado-dijo umi como la voz de la razón

-si…esta a mi lado pero no conmigo-dijo tristemente

-eh? Que quieres decir?

-no lo se chicas …siento que …latis esta molesto...resentido…no lo se…esta así desde ese viaje a las aldeas de oeste-dijo recordando el viaje

-es verdad…como que volvió a ser el de antes no-dijo fuu llevándose un dedo al mentón como para reflexionar

-hai hai…se volvió tan serio como cuando lo conocimos-dijo umi apoyando la opinión de las chicas

-y después de lo que paso entre nosotros…-a la pelirroja se le escapo aquel comentario y sintió como la mirada de sus dos mejores migas se clavaban en ella-ah…ah… etto…yo…

-hikaru…no habrá pasado algo entre ustedes que no nos hallas contado verdad?-dijo umi con sombras a su alrededor

-bu…bu…bue…bueno…yo….-dijo la chica retrocediendo al ver a su amiga así

-anda hikaru…recuerda que somos amigas y prometimos contarnos todo…-dijo fuu en las mismas condiciones que umi tras la pelirroja

-hay hay chicas bueno es que …yo…este ….no me miren así….-dijo con miles de gotas resbalando por u nuca

-reunión en el cuarto real!-grito de repente umi jalando a sus amigas hasta la habitación de hikaru-y bien…quiero saberlo todo!, no omitas detalles…hasta donde has llegado con latis eh?, eh? Eh?

-ay…es que…me da pena…-dijo la pelirroja chocando sus dedos índices uno con el otro

-esta bien… solo respóndenos si o no ok-dijo fuu

-hai…-contesto resignada la pelirroja

-se han besado?-pregunto umi

-hai-contesto hikaru

-se han acariciado atrevidamente-pregunto fuu

-ha…hai…-dijo la nueva soberana de céfiro mientras el color rojo en sus mejillas se acentuaba aun mas

-hikaru….han hecho el amor?-pregunto finalmente umi

-ah…-para ese momento un rojo intenso cubrió el rostro de la pelirroja-ha…hai-confeso al fin

-AAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!-gritaron sus dos amigas llenas de emoción

-pero como fue?, cuéntanos!-dijo umi emocionada

-hai hai…te gusto?, es verdad que duele?-pregunto fuu olvidando su acostumbrada timidez

-quiero la información completa-amenazo umi

-chi…chicas por favor…me da pena…solo…solo les diré que…latis es un hombre muy dulce…muy tierno y a la vez…muy pasional…en cada caricia me hizo sentir amada…en cada beso me hizo sentir que era lo mas importante para el… cada palabra destilaba ternura y amor…chicas yo solo consagre mi amor con el…-dijo la ex guerrera del fuego sin mirara a las chicas a los ojos pero evidentemente su mirada destellaba una gran ilusión y la felicidad al recordar aquella experiencia vivida con el ser que mas amaba en la vida

-que bonito!...se te ve muy feliz amiga-dijo fuu mirando con ternura a su amiga

-hai…-de repente la mirada de hikaru cambio a una mas sombría-o al menos en ese momento lo fui…sin embargo ahora…

-ahora?-pregunto umi mirando preocupada el cambio de animo de la ahora princesa

-ahora todo es tan diferente…latis esta tan frió conmigo…tan distante…pareciera como si le molestara mi presencia…es decir…a veces es dulce …y otras tan frió…no logro comprenderlo…será que…solo deseaba "eso"…- dijo tristemente

-no creo que latis sea de esos hikaru…debe haber alguna razón por la que se este comportando de esa manera-dijo fuu intentando animar a su amiga

-si…pero cual…no comprendo…¿Qué es lo que paso entre nosotros?...¿que hice que lo hizo enfadar?...no lo se chicas…no logro comprender a latis de unos días a la fecha…desde que regresaron de aquella misión en las aldeas de oeste…no se que paso…no se que es lo que cambio entre latis y yo…

-hikaru no gusta verte así, arriba esos ánimos, ya veras que pronto se le peas, quizás solo esta estresado por lo que paso en las aldeas del oeste…-dijo fuu intentando calmar a su amiga

-hai hai, si el te dice que no tiene nada es por que es así, ya veras que pronto volverá a ser el de antes el chico al que amas –dijo umi apoyando a su rubia amiga

-gracias chicas de verdad espero que sea así

Mientras tanto en un lugar de céfiro

-maldición…por que no puedo dejar de pensar en esa chiquilla…por que tengo metido en la cabeza sus ojos, su mirada…por que recuerdo su maldita voz…diablos!...

-zagato!-dijo una voz tras el hombre que iba reflexionando

-firel?...¿que demonios haces aquí?-dijo el ex sacerdote mirando con recelo a aquel hombre

-solo vine por que el amo me envio a decirte que mañana debes dar el segundo paso, renam y yo atacaremos el palacio como una forma de aviso…. El final de las guerreras mágicas se acerca al igual que el de este mundo …junto con su nueva soberana, céfiro al fin será destruido-después de decir esto aquel hombre desaparece

-mañana….mañana atacaran a hikaru….hikaru….

Mas tarde esa misma noche una linda pelirroja paseaba inquieta por el castillo

-espíritus…denme fuerza …¿Qué es esta opresión que tengo en mi pecho?...siento…siento que algo terrible sucederá….

-princesa?-dijo un hombre de tez blanca y cabellos violáceos tras la soberana

-guruclef!... me asustaste, dime que haces a estas horas levantado?-pregunto la pelirroja intentando ocultar su preocupación

-ah!, supongo que lo mismo que tu hikaru…he vivido demasiado tiempo en céfiro, he desarrollado un gran vinculo con este mundo …se supone que soy el hechicero mas grande de todas estas tierras y aun así….tengo miedo…

-miedo?. No comprendo guruclef-dijo la chica llevándose la mano derecha al pecho del lado del corazón

-tengo la sensación de que si lo sabe princesa…al igual que yo siente que céfiro esta en un gran peligro

-….-la chica no atinaba a responder aquello parecía como si guruclef leyera sus pensamientos

-y aun así…-dijo el hechicero mirando por los ventanales que estaba frente a el como si en la lejanía encontrara la respuesta a sus temores se que no se compara con lo que hemos pasado, se que lo que esta por venir…seas una prueba muy dura…hikaru…estas dispuesta a pasar esto junto con céfiro?-pregunto el hechicero con temor a una respuesta de temor por parte de la nueva soberana, si bien era cierto que era la nueva responsable de aquel mundo, también era cierto que noquearía arrastrarla a algo en contra de su voluntad como había sido su primera batalla contra su antecesora

-¿Qué pregunta guruclef?!, pues claro que estoy dispuesta a defender a céfiro de lo que venga, no me importa que tan malo sea, céfiro ahora esta bajo mi protección, no permitiré que le suceda algo grave a céfiro ni a ninguna de las personas que habitan en ella, aquí están las personas que amo, jamás permitiré que les pase algo malo…además…se lo debo a la princesa esmeralda y a zagato… yo…yo acabe con su amor sin antes preguntar el por que estaban peleando, debí tomar las cosas con mas calma…ahora ya no puedo hacer nada por remediarlo, ahora …lo único que puedo hacer es…proteger el mundo por el cual ellos lucharon hasta el final, el mundo por el cual la princesa esmeralda soporto tanto dolor y sufrimiento…-dijo hikaru muy decidida

-hikaru…-guruclef se sentía un tanto avergonzado,¿Cómo era posible que hubiese dudado de la entereza de esa chica que tantas veces había mostrado su lealtad y su amor a céfiro?...aun así…sabia que su condición de "pilar" no la hacia menos frágil a los sentimientos humanos, eso, lo había aprendido de esmeralda-hikaru…dices eso aun a sabiendas de…lo que puede implicar ser la soberana de esta tierra, a pesar que el dolor de céfiro caiga completamente en tus hombros?-dijo guruclef intentando disipar todas sus dudas

-si guruclef, céfiro es ahora mi hogar…y por céfiro luchare …. Si te refieres al amor que siento por latis…que creas que nos pueda ocurrir lo mismo que a zagato y esmeralda…déjame decirte que no, tanto latis como yo….no estamos dispuestos a pasar por el mismo calvario….

-jum-el guru de céfiro estaba satisfecho ante esas palabras-ahora estoy seguro, que no importa cuan grande sea el mal que se aproxima…céfiro esta protegido en tus manos

-gracias guruclef-dijo la chica otorgándole la mas bella de sus sonrisas

-bien hikaru…iré a mi habitación…ahora puedo descansar tranquilo gracias a tus palabras….-dicho esto el hechicero hace una reverencia a modo de respeto y despedida y se aleja dejando a hikaru absorta en sus pensamientos, tan absorta que no noto que alguien había estado escuchando toda la conversación

-hikaru…-murmuro aquel hombre después de haber escuchando la platica… esas palabras esa seguridad…ese deseo de proteger a este mundo….esmeralda….es…es como si hubieras vuelto en esta chiquilla…-los recuerdos de zagato viajaron años atrás

---------flash back (o no les encantan los recuerdos?)-----------

-esmeralda en un par de días tomaras posesión de la corona…te convertirás en el nuevo pilar…estas segura de querer hacerlo-pregunto el ya entonces hechicero de céfiro

-si guruclef, estoy segura-respondió una hermosa chiquilla de cabellos dorados y hermosos ojos esmeraldas

-aun sabiendo la responsabilidades que caen en tus hombros, sabes cuales son las condiciones para convertirte en el nuevo pilar…esmeralda una vez mas te repito…¿estas segura de querer hacer esto?-pregunto insistente de nuevo guru

-¿Qué pregunta guruclef?!, pues claro que estoy dispuesta a defender a céfiro de lo que venga, no me importa que tan malo sea, céfiro ahora esta bajo mi protección, no permitiré que le suceda algo grave a céfiro ni a ninguna de las personas que habitan en ella, aquí están las personas que amo, jamás permitiré que les pase algo malo

-me da gusto escucharte hablar así esmeralda…sin duda alguna serás una gran soberana para nuestro reino

-gracias guruclef…-sonreía la hermosa princesa

-------------------fin del flash back( oU estuvo cortito)----------

-esas palabras…esas mismas palabras fueron las que dijo esmeralda en aquella ocasión... esa fue la primera vez que escuche y vi a la princesa esmeralda y desde ese entonces …sentí algo extraño, al principio pensé que era admiración respeto y cariño sin embargo….

-----------flash back ( \(o)/ otro mas!!)----------------

-princesa nos han llegado informes de algunas aldeas del sur al parecer hay problemas con unos maleantes que han estado atacando la región-dijo latis arrodillándose ante la presencia de la princesa en el trono

-eso es terrible…latis…

-si princesa?-pregunto el espadachín levantando la mirada a la princesa

-jijijiji solo estamos zagato tu y yo … habíamos acordado que esos formalismos solo los daríamos para no fastidiar al consejo del trono y para que gruruclef no se molestara-dijo la princesa acercándose a un latis unos años mas joven

-lo siento esmeralda es que…es la costumbre-se disculpo latis

-no te preocupes…al menos tu si me tratas como tu amiga…por otro lado zagato…-dijo volteando a ver tristemente la figura del sacerdote

-lo siento princesa…yo…no puedo hacer lo que mi irrespetuoso hermano…usted es el pilar de céfiro…y yo…no estoy a su nivel…jamás lo estaré…si me disculpan…latis te espero para ir a las aldeas del sur

-zagato…nii sama….-latis apenas murmuro aquello cuando el sacerdote ya había salido de la habitación del trono

-maldición….¿que es esto que siento?...por que…por que me molesta que latis se pueda expresar abiertamente con la princesa y yo no?...acaso…acaso estoy celoso…no…zagato saca esa estupida idea de tu cabeza…esmeralda no puede enamorarse de nadie…y nadie de ella…por el bien de céfiro mas vale que así sea…aunque…es tan injusto…como…como me Austria…maldición! De nuevo me estoy haciendo ideas absurdas…kjjj….esmeralda….

---------------fin del flash back (XD estuvo mas larguito) -----------------------

-ese fue el comienzo de todo…si en mi corazón no hubiera crecido el deseo por tenerla a mi lado…si en mi corazón no hubiera crecido el deseo por que fuera solo mía…me molestaba pensar que ella tuviera que sacrificarse por céfiro y por eso….por eso…por eso hice … lo que hice…todo hubiera estado bien si no fuera por las guerreras mágicas…pero…si…si no hubiera pasado…realmente hubiera podido ser feliz con esmeralda…realmente me hubiera perdonado el haber acabado con céfiro?-los pensamientos del ex sacerdote fueron interrumpidos

-latis?...ai que haces aquí

-hikaru!---yo…yo….-zagato había sido descubierto con los sentimientos a flor de piel y sumamente confundido

-estas bien?-pregunto la pelirroja

-eh?---si…me…me retiro a descansar-el sacerdote estaba por dar la vuelta cuando una mano sujeto la suya

-latis espera por favor….me…me acompañas a …al jardín de la fuente…quiero hablar contigo…si? Onegai….-la mirada suplicante de la ex guerrera del fuego no dejo mas a zagato mas que aceptar aquella invitación el camino hacia dicho lugar fue silencioso-latis…puedo preguntar…que…¿Qué es lo que he hecho mal?

-nani?-pregunto zagato desconcertado

-unos días a la fecha…te he notado frió distante…siento…siento que incluso te molesta mi presencia…latis onegai, dime…¿Qué es lo que he hecho mal?...onegai te prometo que no lo volveré a hacer o si es una actitud…intentare cambiarla…o quizás…

-no es nada de eso-respondió zagato en el mismo tono serio pero con menos frialdad

-entonces …es por que acepte el poder del pilar…latis…tienes miedo a que nos pase lo que a tu hermano y la princesa esmeralda…latis…yo…si…si tu me lo pides yo….

-jamás te pediría que dejara desamparado a céfiro….seria como pedirte que deshonraras el recuerdo de esmeralda…y mi hermano –dijo zagato-pero…si te lo hubiera pedido…tu…tu abrías renunciado?-complemento

-eh?...yo…si latis…tu eres lo mas importante para mi…-dijo hikaru

-hikaru…tu crees que …esmeralda…hubiera hecho lo mismo que tu?

-te soy sincera…lo hizo….en el momento que nos enfrento no le importo nada mas que vengar la muerte del hombre que amo, solo que el luchar por ello lo hizo demasiado tarde-respondió la chica

-que…que ella lucho después de la mi…ejem…de la muerte de zagato?-pregunto incrédulo

-eh?...ha…hai-aquello le parecía extraño a hikaru pues latis conocía lo sucedido-lo sabes bien latis, la princesa esmeralda nos enfrento cuando se entero de la muerte de zagato

-eh?..si…si tienes razón…no se donde tengo la cabeza-dijo intentando disimular

-aun así…creo que esmeralda no nos pidió que la acecináramos por el bien de céfiro…si no por el deseo de estar a lado de zagato-complemento la chica

-ella debió vivir y enamorarse de nuevo

-tu crees que hubiera sido posible?...no creo que zagato si hubiera vivido se enamorara de nuevo o si?-dijo la chica mirando con verdadero amor a aquel que fingía ser su espadachín

-no lo se…no lo se…-dicho esto zagato se va acercando poco a poco al rostro de hikaru acariciando con ternura su rostro y fundiéndose con ella en un tierno beso

-latis…

-shhh no digas nada…-dijo abrazando a la pelirroja y oprimiéndola contra su pecho…te amo hikaru-dijo zagato con un verdadero sentimiento en su corazón

-Y yo a ti…mi amado cefiriano-contesto la chica mientras se dejaba abrazar por aquel hombre mientras buscaba nuevamente los labios de zagato

Mientras tanto en otro lugar…

-hikaru…mi amor…-decía un hombre encadenado muy débil ante aquella situación

-¿Qué pasa? Sigues sufriendo por la soberana…no te preocupes, muy pronto terminara tu sufrimiento, en cuanto termine con céfiro te enviare al infierno con tu amado pilar

-NO LA LLAMES ASI!, ELLA YA NO ES EL PILAR! ELLA NUNCA FUE UN PILAR COMO ESMERALDA!-grito el espadachín mágico de céfiro con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban

-jajajaaja veo que aun piensas en ella, tanto te dolió no ser correspondido?-dijo aquel hombre entre las sombras

-cállate infeliz-respondió el pelinegro mirándolo con verdadero odio

-jajajajaja acaso ya lo olvidaste?, el sentimiento de rechazo, dolor, impotencia….jajajajajaja aun te duele, por eso huiste como un cobarde no es así?...

-cállate-volvió a decir el espadachín mientras escondía su mirada entre el cabello

-si aun te duele…dime…quieres vivirlo de nuevo?...quieres vivir ese sentimiento una vez mas? El dolor del rechazo de ….esmeralda….

Lucychan-MKR: jejeje lo siento no era mi intencion hacerlas esperar tanto con este capitulopero es que he tenido algunoa problemas, demasiado trabajo pero aquí te dejo un poquito de esta historia para que veas lo que pasara con zagato jojojo espero que te guste, matta me!

Kart-14: agua!!!!!!!! (le arroja un valde de agua fria) ya reaccionaste? Jejeje sip, yo creo que esmerlda golpeara a zagato….¬o¬ o no?... eso lo descubriras capitulos mas adelante muajajajajajajajaja en fin espero que este capitulo tambien te guse ja ne

Kaori: jejejeje gracias por tu comentario, me motivan a seguir adelante, te prometo que intentare terminarla a toda costa, no es muy larga pero espero que te guste hasta pronto y espero que continues leyendo mis trabajos

AoMe Hs: bueno disculpa la espera chica aquí te dejo este capitulo para que sepas un poquito mas, estoy trabajando duro para poder subir el siguiente capitulo pronto sin mas por el momento espero que te guste este capitulo bueno ja na!

Pues bien aquí les dejo el cuarto capitulo, espero que les este gustando mi historia de todo corazon los RR que me dejan me motivan a seguir escribiendo, bueno, sin mas por el momento matta ne!!!!!!!!!!


	5. UN PASADO DOLOROSO, EL AMOR DE LATIS

**-hikaru…mi amor…-decía un hombre encadenado muy débil ante aquella situación**

**-¿Qué pasa? Sigues sufriendo por la soberana…no te preocupes, muy pronto terminara tu sufrimiento, en cuanto termine con céfiro te enviare al infierno con tu amado pilar**

**-NO LA LLAMES ASI!, ELLA YA NO ES EL PILAR! ELLA NUNCA FUE UN PILAR COMO ESMERALDA!-grito el espadachín mágico de céfiro con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban**

**-jajajaaja veo que aun piensas en ella, tanto te dolió no ser correspondido?-dijo aquel hombre entre las sombras**

**-cállate infeliz-respondió el pelinegro mirándolo con verdadero odio**

**-jajajajaja acaso ya lo olvidaste?, el sentimiento de rechazo, dolor, impotencia….jajajajajaja aun te duele, por eso huiste como un cobarde no es así?...**

**-cállate-volvió a decir el espadachín mientras escondía su mirada entre el cabello**

**-si aun te duele…dime…quieres vivirlo de nuevo?...quieres vivir ese sentimiento una vez mas? El dolor del rechazo de ….esmeralda….**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Un pasado doloroso, el amor de latis**

-maldito desgraciado-decía el espadachín mágico en medio del dolor físico y emocional que tenia

-eres de verdad patético…volviste a cometer la misma estupidez del pasado, y lo mejor es que volverás a perder el amor a causa del mismo hombre

-cállate-decía con lagrimas a punto de caer

-si…una vez mas la mujer que amas preferirá a tu propio hermano, se ira a los brazos de zagato…como lo hizo esmeralda jajajajajajajaj

-cállate!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-grito el espadachín pero su voz era entrecortada, las lagrimas ya lo habían traicionado

-vive una vez mas ese doloroso recuerdo espadachín-poniendo una mano sobre su cabeza transporta a latis a un mundo de recuerdos

-na..nani?...don…donde estoy?-pregunto un confuso espadachín al despertar

-jajajaja acabas de levantarte latis, descansaste bien?-dijo una hermosa chica de cabellera rubia y ojos verdes cual su nombre que estaba sentada a la orilla de un hermoso lago tan azul como el cielo de cefiro

-princesa!!!!-el espadachín de inmediato se puso de pie

-jajajaja Latis!, cuantas veces te he dicho que no me llames así, al menos no a solas, y mientras no haya sido nombrada princesa… latis eres el único que me ha dado confianza de hablar abiertamente, el único en el que confió de verdad, latis llámame esmeralda como siempre

-pero…-el espadachín dudaba de esta expresión de confianza, lo veía mas bien como una falta de respeto de su parte

-recuerdas el día que nos conocimos?, tu no sabias que yo seria la princesa y nos hicimos amigos, éramos apenas unos niños, todos éramos alumnos de guruclef, alanis, zagato tu y yo…después cuando guruclef dijo que yo estaba destinada a ser el nuevo pilar tu me seguiste tratando igual no como alanis que empezó a tratarme fría, no se, a lo mejor ella quería ser la princesa…por favor latis…no me llames princesa después de mi coronación -dijo la joven mientras bajaba su mirada triste

-yo…lo siento mucho…esmeralda-el espadachín levanta el mentón de la chica-es que… no sabia que hacer, todos me dicen que yo…no estoy a la altura de la princesa, me dicen que un simple espadachín no puede ser tu amigo y…mucho menos…-el espadachín se queda callado

-si?-pregunto esmeralda

-latis!...¿cuantas veces tengo que decirte que no debes alejar a la princesa esmeralda del castillo?-dijo un chico exactamente igual a el solo que con el cabello largo

-zagato! Hermano lo siento yo...-latis no sabia como disculparse

-olvídalo, princesa volvamos al castillo si?-dijo zagato mientras le extendía la mano a la princesa para que se pusiera de pie

-oh…esta bien zagato puedo levantarme sola-la linda princesa se pone de pie pero la posición en la que estaba le hizo adormecer las piernas haciendo que estas cedieran ante el primer paso

-princesa!-zagato alcanza a sostenerla para que no callera

-oh…discúlpame zagato-esmeralda toma el brazo del chico y automáticamente ambos quedan mirándose lo cual no agrado en nada a latis

-kjj….y bien partimos?-dijo el espadachín para interrumpir aquel momento entre el sacerdote y la princesa

-eh?-dijo esmeralda sonrojada-si…si vamos ya o guruclef se enojara

-jajaja-se rió el sacerdote-ya esta bastante enfadado princesa

-vamos zagato…latis…-dijo la princesa comenzando su andar y tras ella zagato

-princesa esmeralda …susurro el espadachín…momentos después el espadachín se encontraba de nuevo encadenado en aquella prisión en el tiempo actual-que demonios…

-te gusto lo que recordaste?, tu hermosa princesa esmeralda en todo su esplendor espadachín-dijo aquel hombre que había capturado a latis

-que demonios hiciste?-dijo latis mas cansado que nunca tanto en cuerpo como en alma y corazón

-nada…es tu mente y tus recuerdos los que te están acabando…dime quieres ver mas?...-dicho esto hace que el espadachín cayera de nuevo en trance esta vez recordando una noche de tormenta

-princesa se encuentra bien-dijo el espadachín tocando lentamente la puerta de la habitación real

-snif…snif…no…latis me siento muy mal….me siento triste…-dijo la princesa

-lo se…este clima no es normal princesa…me quiere decir el motivo?-dijo el espadachín entrando a la habitación y sentándose en la orilla de la cama

-yo….latis…yo…-dijo la princesa sonrojada y tartamudeando

-si?...-el corazón del espadachín estaba latiendo a mil por hora ya no era desconocido para el que la princesa esmeralda representaba para el algo mas que su soberana o su amiga, en los últimos años fungiendo como su protector se había dado cuenta que lo hacia mas por cariño que por obligación, lo hacia por amor

-latis yo…estoy triste por que….yo me…me…-la princesa dudaba en decirlo-me enamore-dijo esta acentuando aun mas su sonrojo

-se…se enamoro?-dijo el espadachín abriendo los ojos en sobremanera con el corazón acelerado no sabia si por la emoción o por el miedo de no ser el dueño de su amor y de su corazón –y…yo…conozco al afortunado?-al fin pregunto

-afortunado?...latis sabes que yo no debo enamorarme, no me esta permitido y…-la princesa esmeralda fue silenciada por el dedo índice de latis

-shhhhhh…princesa usted ha hecho tanto por nosotros, ha velado por este mundo y ha hecho feliz a todo céfiro…cree que estaría mal que busque su propia felicidad?-dijo sonriéndole dulcemente

-latis….gracias latis…-dijo la chica con una sonrisa en sus labios

-princesa yo…yo quiero decirle que yo…kjjjj…esmeralda yo te…-el protector real fue interrumpido por la princesa

-latis!, me llamaste esmeralda!-la chica salio de sus cobijas para abrazar efusivamente a latis-hacia mucho que no lo hacías, gracias latis, no sabes cuanto te quiero

-esmeralda…-aquellas palabras habían hecho mella en la mente y corazón del espadachín quien la abrazo con todo el amor que sentía por ella

-no sabes lo sola que me he sentido desde que me converti en princesa y pilar de céfiro, todos mis amigos se volvieron "mis súbditos" y eso no me gustaba hasta nuestro maestro guruclef me llama excelencia o princesa, me siento sola latis

-yo siempre estaré aquí para ti esmeralda, solo cuando estemos a solas te llamare asi esta bien?-dijo latis acariciando la mejilla de esmeralda

-gracias latis, ya no me siento sola-de repente alguien toco la puerta de esmeralda

-princesa esta bien….latis!...que haces aquí en la habitación de la princesa? Y con tanta familiaridad eh? Vamos! Fuera no es apropiado que estés a solas con la princesa-dijo un hombre con su rostro severamente molesto alto cabellera negra larga y ojos violáceos idéntico al espadachín

-oh! Zagato no lo regañes yo llame a latis, tenia algo de miedo y…-dijo la rubia apenada

-y por que no me llamo a mi princesa?-dijo el sacerdote con algo de dolor y tristeza en su voz

-yo…-esmeralda se había sonrojado y estaba a punto de contestar pero fue interrumpida por latis

-por que si tiene miedo a quien debe llamar es a su protector a su guardián, no a su sacerdote-dijo el espadachín celoso

-esta bien…sal de aquí latis…-zagato se veía realmente molesto –vamos fuera no es apropiado que estemos aquí…princesa con su permiso-dijo zagato dando media vuelta

-pacen…latis…muchas gracias-dijo la princesa como despedida

-no agradezca princesa…-dijo al partir tras su hermano para después cruzar la puerta de entrada durante un buen tramo de ese largo pasillo los dos hermanos permanecieron en silencio hasta que zagato rompió con este

-no quiero volverte a ver cerca de la princesa esmeralda a estas horas de la noche y a solas con ella

-y por que no?-dijo el espadachín molesto de que interrumpieran aquel momento con esmeralda

-POR QUE NO ES APROPIADO Y POR QUE YO TE LO ESTOY ORDENANDO!-grito zagato notablemente molesto como nunca lo había visto latis, pero esto no lo iba a intimidar

-y si me rehusó a seguir tal orden?-dijo altanero el espadachín

-eres un soldado, se supone que tu obligación es la de seguir ordenes!-dijo zagato conteniendo su ira

-exacto, pero de la única que recibo ordenes es de esmeralda!-dijo latis comenzando a subir el tono de voz

-LA PRINCESA ESMERALDA INSOLENTE-dijo zagato de nuevo gritando

-yo la llamo como ella me ordeno llamarla! Antes de toda esta estupidez de que se convirtiera en el pilar ella era nuestra amiga que sabes tu de lo sola que se ha sentido eh? Que sabes tu de…-el espadachín siente cono su hermano le da un certero puñetazo que lo tumba al suelo

-ya se que esmeralda sufre y que no confía en mi como en ti…pero entiéndelo…esto no esta dentro de mi capacidad puede ser la destrucción de esmeralda…-dicho esto el sacerdote entra a su habitación dejando a latis muy sorprendido

-su… destrucción? Que quiso decir?...-después de esto el espadachín una vez mas aparece en aquella celda fría a merced de aquel misterioso y maligno hombre que se divertía con los recuerdos de su pasado

-ya veo jajajaja siempre fuiste un pobre idiota bueno para nada-dijo con saña

-maldito…deja de jugar con mi mente…por que demonios haces esto?-pregunto el espadachín al limite de sus fuerzas

-esa es una gran pregunta…mmmm quizás por que…me encanta hacer sufrir a las personas? Jajajajajajaja…listo para lo mejor espadachín…revive tu gran dolor….

-arg!!!!! Nooooooo-de repente la mente del espadachín volvió a revivir las imágenes del pasado

-latis…latis!-le llamaba un hombre

-eh?...ah zagato!-que haces aquí?-dijo el espadachín desde su rama favorita

-jajaja, lo mismo debería decirte, no deberías estar con la princesa protegiéndola?-dijo el sacerdote reprobatoriamente

-vamos zagato!, ¿quién querría dañar a la fuente de todo bien estar en céfiro? La verdad a veces siento que salgo sobrando –dijo el espadachín seguro de que nadie tocaría a esmeralda

-…latis…dime…que piensas del pilar?-dijo Zagato seriamente

-perdón?-pregunto latis desconcertado

-que piensas del sistema del pilar?-pregunto mas específicamente zagato-que piensas de que la princesa esmeralda no pueda enamorarse, que pueda hacer feliz a todos pero ella no pueda ser por completo feliz, que no pueda enamorarse…

-es una verdadera estupidez…céfiro debería ser regido por todos los habitantes de este, todos deberían luchar por buscar su propia felicidad-dijo mientras se dirigía a donde unas bellas flores-y dejar que los demás sean felices…no permitir que todo el peso cayera en una sola persona

esmeralda!-dijo zagato en voz baja al mirara la figura de la princesa que los observaba escondida

-zagato…-murmuro la princesa para después salir corriendo

-esmeralda…-murmuro de igual forma el espadachín mientras salía corriendo tras la princesa-espera princesa-el chico al fin le da alcance y la detiene por la muñeca-esmeralda que te pasa por que saliste huyendo de esa manera?-dijo el espadachín cuando de repente vio las lagrimas en su rostro-esmeralda…por que estas llorando?-dijo mientras sacaba su pañuelo y secaba las lagrimas de la princesa

-eh cometido un error terrible latis, un error que condenara a todo céfiro-dijo la princesa entre lagrimas

-pero que puede ser tan terrible como para que digas eso

-yo…yo …latis estoy enamorada, terriblemente enamorada y no me importa el futuro de céfiro si esa persona me corresponde

-princesa…yo…

-latis no puedo evitarlo este sentimiento es mas fuerte que yo

-princesa…esmeralda yo tengo que decirte que…yo…

-latis... estoy enamorada de zagato….-dijo al princesa sin tomar en cuanta lo que el espadachín estaba a punto de decirle lo que sentía

-me enamore como una loca de tu hermano…-dijo la princesa hiriendo aun mas al espadachin-yo se que este amor es prohibido y…-la princesa se callo a si mismo al notar que latis estaba llorando-la…latis?...¿que pasa por …por que es…estas llorando?

-princesa…si usted ama a mi hermano… debe luchar por ser feliz…una vez se lo dije…usted-el espadachin levanta su mirada dejando ver libremente como corrian las lagrimas por su rosto-usted ha hecho mucho por céfiro es momento de que piense en usted…princesa….yo…no me importa lo que sienta por mi hermano…yo tengo que decirle que…yo…la amo…

-la…la…latis…-esas palabras no se las esperaba sintió como su corazon se le hacia un nudo, comprendía que acaba de herir terriblemente a latis con su confesión-latis yo…

-no diga nada princesa…si me disculpa…tengo que retirarme y…deseo que su corazón…sea correspondido y que encuentre la felicidad

-latis espera que piensas hacer?-pregunto la princesa

-adiós…princesa esmeralda…adiós…mi amada esmeralda, se que mi hermano te hará muy feliz...-dicho esto el espadachín sale corriendo seguido por la triste mirada de esmeralda…de regreso al presente latis se sentía aun mas lastimado y decaído aquellos recuerdos ya habían sido mas que suficientes para el

-oh vamos espadachín…llorando como el cobarde que eres… te largaste dejando a esmeralda a su merced…permitiendo que las guerreras mágicas la acecinaran

-no…yo…no sabia

-ah…pero aun así quizás si no te hubieras ido esas acecinas no le habrían quitado la vida

-eso no fue mi culpa-respondió latis intentando no perderse en la locura de su dolor y sus propios recuerdos

-no lo fue?...mmm tienes razon la culpa fue de las guerreras magicas…

-noooo, ellas tampoco fueron las responsables!-dijo intentando no confundirse

-no? Que diferente pensabas antes lo recuerdas?

-ya …basta….-dijo latis sabiendo lo que vendria

-oh vamos un recuerdo o dos mas no te hara daño jajajajajaja- una vez mas aquel hombre hizo recordar a latis su pasado

-latis…-dijo un chico de cabellera plateada y ojos azules

-que sucede eagle?-pregunto el ex espadachín con una mirada seria como lo había sido desde el día en que partió de céfiro después de esa decepción amorosa

-tengo…noticias de tu mundo natal…-dijo el chico de cabello plateado

-no me interesa saber nada de céfiro…-dijo este cerrando los puños

-latis…quizás esto si te interese…es…sobre la princesa esmeralda

-mucho menos…no quiero saber nada…-dijo apretando mas sus puños lastimándose un poco

-latis…la leyenda de tu mundo se cumplió…las guerreras mágicas aparecieron y…esmeralda…-dijo eagle pero fue interrumpido por latis

-que has dicho?...-el espadachín de inmediato volteo a donde su amigo-las guerreras mágicas?...y esmeralda que paso con ella?-esto lo dijo tomando a eagle con fuerza de los hombros

-escuchamos que…fue acecinada y zagato tu hermano…también…céfiro esta en busca de un nuevo pilar…-dijo finalmente

-no…no es verdad…mi esmeralda no puede estar muerta…no puede!!!!!!-de inmediato latis se alisto para salir lo mas pronto posible a su mundo, no podía creer que esmeralda estuviera muerta, no podía creer que su hermano zagato fuera acecinado y mas fue su sorpresa al llegar a aquel céfiro que una vez tanto amo convertido en un verdadero infierno, monstruos por doquier y los aldeanos muertos de miedo fortaleciendolos aun mas-esto…es culpa de las guerreras magicas…ellas…kjjjj…mataron a mi esmeralda….

Esto jamas volvera a pasar …lo juro…por la memoria de esmeralda y la de zagato…juro que yo acabare con la leyenda de las guerreras magicas!-dijo elchico llorando por ultima vez en su vida, los días pasaron y latis se dedicaba a ayudar en el castillo rescatando a los aldeanos que aun estuvieran fuera, hasta que ese dia llego…

-oh!...tienes sangre…-dijo una linda pelirroja a los ojos de latis

-no es mi sangre es de los monstruos-dijo con indiferencia

-ah…ya veo…eh?...pero si estas lastimado-dijo tomando la mano del chico notando un pequeño rasguño

-…-el la observa pensativo silencioso como solía ser ahora ¿Quién era esa chica?, no recordaba haberla visto antes en céfiro, acaso seria del planeta de caldina?, no lo parecia, era una curiosa chiquilla muy agradable

-fuu…-dijo hikaru a su amiga para que esta le ayudara a latis a curarse

-"fuu?"-pensó el espadachín-no es ese el nombre de una de las guerreras mágicas…acaso…acaso esta chiquilla es…-dijo mirándola ahora de forma helada al darse cuenta que esas chicas nuevas eran las legendarias guerreras mágica aquellas que acabaran con su hermano y su gran amor

-suelta a mi latis!-dijo una hadita saliendo tras latis-no lo toques para eso estoy yo aquí!-dijo primera comenzando una danza mientras curaba a latis

-con permiso-dijo latis al momento de salir de la sala real pues de quedarse ahí no sabia de lo que seria capaz aun así se quedo un momento recargado en el la pared de aquella habitación escuchando lo que las guerreras decían

-¿Quién es el guruclef?- pregunto umi

-el es…latis…el único espadachín mágico de céfiro

-su voz se me hace conocida –dijo hikaru llevándose un dedo al mentón intentando recordar

-verdad que si?, yo siento que ya había visto esos ojos-dijo fuu apoyando

-hai hai-dijo marina en una pose pensativa

-eso es por que-rafaga tomo la palabra-latis es el hermano gemelo de zagato

-naniiiiiiiiii?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-dijeron todas al mismo tiempo

-así es, latis se fue antes de que su hermano zagato raptara a esmeralda, nadie supo nada de el hasta hace unos días que volvió

-ya veo…-dijo hikaru en tono triste…debe…debe odiarnos no?-dijo aun mas triste

-no digas eso-dijo ferio

-el no a querido escuchar como pasaron las cosas, no sabe aun que esmeralda les pidió que….-guruclef se detuvo antes de decir aquello

-dilo-dijo umi-no a querido escuchar que la asesinamos

-pero no se pongan así chicas… ustedes cumplieron el ultimo deseo de mi hermana…estar a lado del hombre al que ama…a lado de zagato-dijo ferio a forma de consuelo

-debemos tener cuidado con el… si es el hermano de zagato ….

-si es como su hermano entonces es bueno, el amaba a esmeralda y por eso hizo lo que hizo, zagato realmente solo estaba protegiendo a su amada

-esmeralda se los pidió…jum…-dijo el espadachín a forma de ironía-balla al menos lo reconocen …

-me da tanta ternura-dijo hikaru

-que?-todos voltearon a verla

-latis…se me hace un chico tan…solitario…tiene una mirada tan triste…no lo se…jeje nada…no me hagan caso –dijo la guerrera del fuego

-jum…solo…valla con un simple cruce de mirada notaste todo eso en mi guerrera?...jum-después de esto el espadachín se retira pasaron los días y latis parecía estar reconciliándose con la vida, al menos ya no era tanto odio el que sentía, ahora de alguna manera comprendía el por que de las guerreras mágicas, pero no estaba dispuesto a permitir que alguien mas sufriera como había sufrido esmeralda, era una noche tormentosa como últimamente en céfiro, latis se hallaba a ese pequeño jardín que aun guardaba la esencia del céfiro hermoso pero que a la vez era una pequeña muestra de su sueño un céfiro reconstruido a base de el esfuerzo de todos…en eso estaba pensando cuando sintió la presencia de alguien entrar a aquella habitación-¿Qué haces aquí guerrera mágica

-eh?...oh loo siento es que yo…no podía dormir y…-la chica no sabia que decir, la presencia de latis de verdad la ponía nerviosa-latis yo…quería disculparme…

-hum?-dijo con una cara de extrañeza en su rostro el chico

-por favor…POR FAVOR! PERDONAME yo…yo soy la responsable de que tu hermano zagato y la princesa esmeralda…yo…yo los…asesiné…sumí macen…por favor si quieres vengarte hazlo conmigo…yo…yo soy la única responsable las chicas no tienen nada que ver en esto-decia la chica con lagrimas en los ojos

-…-el espadachín solo se limito a levantarse y a acercar una mano peligrosamente a la chica

-ah!-dijo hikaru creyendo que latis la golpearía, grande fue su sorpresa al ver que lejos de eso el acaricio su cabellera roja

-zagato decidio morir por amor…y si esmeralda te pidió estar a lado de mi hermano yo no tengo nada que reprocharte guerrera mágica y no te preocupes, no pensaba dañar a tus amigas…y mucho menos a ti…-dijo a la chica para su sorpresa

-entonces…-dijo ella a la expectativa

-eres valiente…y muy generosa guerrera mágica…-dicho esto el espadachín nota en su mirada una chispa de inocencia …definitivamente esta chica tenia algo diferente un deseo por estar con ella y platicar comenzaba a invadir su cuerpo pero justo en ese momento ….

-ah! Que hermoso recuerdo…pero no …ya se acabo no pienso reconfortarte con dulces recuerdos de tu traicionera…jajajajajaja ella ahora esta a lado de zagato en sus brazos probando sus labios jajajajajaja

-maldito…jum…ella…me ama a mi…

-si? –dijo con ironía

-si!...ella cree que soy yo es por eso que es así con zagato

-ah!...pero si te amara no se supone que debería reconocerte? Jajajajajajaja-dejando esas ultimas palabras para el espadachín el ruin hombre se retira

-kjjj…hikaru….esmeralda….-después de esto el espadachín pierde la conciencia

Mientras tanto en céfiro hikaru tenia pesadillas sobre su amado espadachin, como si su corazon le avisara que su amadoestaba sufriendo

-kjjj…no…latis…latis…..latiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiis!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-la chica grito para después despertar de golpe

-hikaru-apareció zagato pues había escuchado el grito de la chica

-latis!...mi amor…por favor ven no me dejes sola…tuve una pesadilla horrible donde…donde yo te perdía, te veía sufriendo…llamándome …oh latis!-dijo la chica refugiándose en el pecho de zagato

-kjjj-zagato sabia que quizás podía engañar la mente de hikaru pero que su corazón presentía que latis estaba en peligro-no llores amor…estoy aquí contigo…no lo vez?-dijo el ex sacerdote

-hai…latis…quédate a dormir conmigo

-pero…no es apropiado –dijo sonrojándose

-tonto…después de lo que paso entre nosotros en las caballerizas aun crees que es inapropiado?-dijo ella con una bella sonrisa

-la…las caballerizas?...-zagato se puso de un rojo intenso, la forma en que hikaru le había dicho aquello era por demás sugestivo

-jojojo latsi estas colorado jijiji…quiero estar contigo otra vez…quiero ser tuya como en aquella ocacion mi amor…hasme tuya una vez mas –dicho estola chica rodea el cuello de zagato y lo besa primero con amor y ternura y poco a poco elbeso va tomando un tono mas apasionado aprovechando esto la chica se tumba sobre la cama llebando consigo en un beso a zagato….

-hikaru…-murmuro el ex sacerdote de céfiro mientras se dejaballevar por ese calido beso y los deseos que empezaban a nacer de su corazon

Uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuy! Como la ven? XD de cual me fume!, sabia que eso no era pasto jojojojo jejeje espero que les guste el capitulo acepto sugerencias por que no se si hacer lemon o no con hikaru y zagato XD ya tengo el plan pero ustedes díganme que es lo que quieren leer XD oki sin mas por el momento me despido y les dejo ese capitulo matta ne!

AoMe Hs: jejeje que bueno que estas leyendo mi historia espero que te siga gustando, gracias por el review, mientras exista uno yo seguire escribiendo . sin mas por ahora bye bye


	6. Las sospechas…el corazón no miente, La o

**-hai…latis…quédate a dormir conmigo**

**-pero…no es apropiado –dijo sonrojándose**

**-tonto…después de lo que paso entre nosotros en las caballerizas aun crees que es inapropiado?-dijo ella con una bella sonrisa**

**-la…las caballerizas?...-zagato se puso de un rojo intenso, la forma en que hikaru le había dicho aquello era por demás sugestivo**

**-jojojo latis estas colorado jijiji…quiero estar contigo otra vez…quiero ser tuya como en aquella ocasión mi amor…hazme tuya una vez mas –dicho estola chica rodea el cuello de zagato y lo besa primero con amor y ternura y poco a poco el beso va tomando un tono mas apasionado aprovechando esto la chica se tumba sobre la cama llevando consigo en un beso a zagato….**

**-hikaru…-murmuro el ex sacerdote de céfiro mientras se dejaba llevar por ese calido beso y los deseos que empezaban a nacer de su corazón**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Las sospechas…el corazón no miente, La obscuridad de un corazón I

-amor…mmmm-la chica comenzaba a sentir como el calor en su cuerpo aumentaba al sentir las caricias de zagato por todo su cuerpo

-mmm hikaru-el ex sacerdote ya tenia a la chica acorralada en la cama parecía que seria inevitable que la poseyera esa noche

-amor…mmmm… hazme tuya una vez mas…no sabes cuanto necesito de tu calor…de tus caricias…te necesito ai…

-y yo a ti…pienso mostrarte todo mi amor-dijo el ex sacerdote con una mirada llena de pasión y deseó mientras comenzaba a subir el camisón que llevaba puesta –tu piel me enloquece

-mmm y a mi tus caricias…te amo…-dijo ella dejándose llevar por la ola de sensaciones

-esmeralda…-aquel había sido un grave error del sacerdote en el que no reparo hasta que sintió un fuerte empujón por parte de la pelirroja

-¿Cómo me llamaste?-dijo la chica con los ojos abiertos en impresión

-yo…yo…

-latis quien es esmeralda…eh?...la chica se horrorizo aun mas al darse cuenta de a quien se refería…-no…no puede ser….

-hikaru por favor…-dijo el ex sacerdote, su mas grande temor era que por ese error se hubiera dado cuenta de que el era zagato y no latis

-tu…tu …no…

-hikaru dejame explicarte-esas primeras palabras le daban la alerta que la princesa se había dado cuenta de la verdad

-TU ESTABAS ENAMORADO DE ESMERALDA….LATIS…TU TE HABIAS ENAMORADO DE ESMERALDA!-dijo la chica al borde del llanto

-que?-zagato estaba desconcertado, parecía que hikaru no se había dado cuenta de que era zagato y no latis, parecía que había sacado una conclusión equivocada-eh… hikaru … -simplemente estaba impresionado que tontería… latis enamorado de esmeralda? Se decía el sacerdote sin saber lo cerca que estaba de la verdad

-vete…vete latis….por favor vete de aquí!-dijo la ex guerrera del fuego con el corazón roto, sentía que latis solo estaba con ella por que de alguna manera le recordaba a esmeralda, y en cierta forma era así, el sacerdote veía en ella el recuerdo de la linda princesa esmeralda

-sumimasen…con permiso…princesa-dijo zagato haciendo una reverencia y saliendo del lugar

-kjjj…así que por eso le guste…por que soy como esmeralda…kjjj-la chica rompe en llanto al igual que el cielo de céfiro, nunca se habían escuchado relámpagos y visto rayos tan furiosos como esos en céfiro

-rayos!-se reprendía zagato a las afueras del pasillo, estaba recargado en una de las paredes ¿Cómo había sido tan descuidado?-esmeralda… tu recuerdo sigue en mi corazon-dijo el con una media sonrisa cuando un relámpago cruzo el cielo sucedido de muchos mas-relámpagos?... de verdad la herí…¿pero por que me siento tan mal?...no se supone que esa es mi misión?...por que me duele saber que debe estar odiándome…

-eso mismo me pregunto yo zagato…-dijo la voz de una mujer tras el

-renam… ¿Qué haces aquí?-dijo zagato sin siquiera voltear a verla

-el amo me envio a ver por que demonios no has eliminado a el pilar-dijo la mujer burlona

-ella no es un pilar-dijo zagato a la defensiva

-jajajajaja…hablaste como tu hermanito…el dijo lo mismo cuando el amo la llamo pilar…acaso…jajajaajaja zagato no me digas que te enamoraste de la asesina de tu amada esmeralda-dijo mas burlona la mujer

-callate estupida!-dijo zagato lleno de furia desenvainando su espada

-jajajajajaja… espera a que estas noticias lleguen al amo-dicho esto la mujer desaparece sin darle oportunidad a zagato de atacarla

-maldicion…esto no puede estar pasando…y sin embargo tiene razon… me he enamorado de hikaru…-aquella declaración fue acompañada por un nuevo y mas estruendoso relámpago

Mientras tanto en algún lugar de céfiro….

-latis… parece que al fin te has rendido-dijo aquel hombre entre las sombras

-maldito infeliz…jamás me rendiré…seguiré luchando por mantenerme con vida hasta que logre poner a salvo a hikaru-dijo el espadachín mágico

-¿Por qué defiendes tanto a esa mujer?...cuando ella a ha comenzado a revolcarse con tu hermano?-dijo con saña aquel hombre

-mientes!-dijo latis muy lastimado, a decir verdad las heridas de su cuerpo no se comparaban con las de su corazón

-a no?...mira esto-un enorme espejo aparece frente a latis mostrándole las imágenes donde zagato y hikaru comenzaban a besarse y a acariciarse atrevidamente

-no…no….hikaru-dijo al ver como zagato comenzaba a subir el camisón que llevaba puesto la chica

-arg! Que repugnante…-en ese momento el hombre hace un ademán mas y oculta de nuevo el espejo-bien creo que con lo que viste es mas que suficiente para darte cuenta que tu amada guerrera mágica te traiciono-dijo con odio al espadachín

-maldito…esto no me confundirá…por que aunque hikaru entregue su cuerpo a zagato…su corazón me pertenece…hikaru esta haciendo el amor conmigo por que cree que zagato soy yo…no por que lo ame!-dijo latis sacando las ultimas fuerzas y esperanzas de su corazón

-jajajaja no se supone que el corazón debería decirle que esta besando y amando al hombre equivocado?... mas bien parece que disfruta estando con tu hermano…tal vez lo disfruta mas que estando contigo jajajajajajajajajaja…entiéndelo espadachín…amar no te conduce a nada

-no es verdad…no es verdad-se decía en voz baja mientras las lagrimas lo traicionaban-espíritus de céfiro…denme fuerza para no caer en la trampa mental de este tipo-dijo latis mentalmente rogando a los antiguos espíritus de céfiro

-jajajajaja rezando por tu salud mental?...que bajo has caído cefiriano…cuando alguna vez juraste jamás volver a confiar en ellos

-na…nani?!!!!!...como demonios sabes eso?-dijo latis muy sorprendido

-muy fácil…yo conozco el corazón de los cefirianos-dijo el hombre soltando a latis mientras tomaba asiento nuevamente en su trono entre las sombras-quiero decirte que estoy interesado en tu corazon latis…a diferencia de tu hermano…el tuyo ya ha sido invadido por la obscuridad-dijo aquel hombre

-de que diablos hablas?... zagato ha hecho muchas cosas dominado por su obscuro corazón-dijo latis defendiéndose

-te equivocas…todo lo que zagato ha hecho a sido dirigido por sus sentimientos y por el amor de su corazón…tu sin embargo solo has hecho las cosas por ti mismo… huiste de céfiro para protejerte a tu mismo de una guerra, para no herir tu corazón del desprecio de esmeralda, cuando volviste fue por que sabias que ya nadie podría lastimarte, por que sabias que podías disfrutar del amor frustrado de tu hermano y esmeralda!-dijo el hombre

-callate infeliz!-dijo latis reuniendo sus pocas fuerzas y ya en libertad ataca al tipo entre las sombras sin embargo este esquiva el ataque resultando herido solamente en un lijero corte en la mejilla

-eso es… atacame latis… deja fluir el odio de tu corazón… deja que la obscuridad de tu corazón nazca, demuéstrame que eres digno de la obscuridad

-callate!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-el aura de latis comienza a transformarse en una obscura

-jajajajajaja eso es latis…alimenta a la obscuridad….

Mientras tanto de regreso a céfiro umi y fuu habían sido despertadas por los relámpagos que tan repentinamente se habian desatado en el lugar, si hubiese sido en su mundo aquel clima no les habria sorprendido en absoluto, sin embargo tratándose de céfiro todo cambiaba sabian que el clima estaba ligado a los sentimientos de su querida amiga ¿Qué podia haberla incomodado tanto para traer ese torrencial de agua a céfiro?

-hikaru?...-llamo a la puerta umi

-vallanse!...dejenme sola!-grito hikaru desde su habitación

-no lo haremos y lo sabes hikaru….amiga abrenos …por favor dinos que es lo que te esta pasando…por que estas asi?-dijo fuu a lado de umi

-no tengo nada…onegai…dejenme sola por favor…no me siento de animos para hablar vallanse-volvio a decir la pelirroja aferrada a su almoada y ahogando su llanto en ella

-hikaru, prometimos siempre confiar la una en la otra acaso ya olvidaste la promesa?-dijo umi enfadada

-las promesas no importan todo en esta vida es falso déjenme en paz no quiero ver a nadie!-dijo mas molesta la soberana de céfiro

-hikaru-dijo fuu sorprendida

-grrrrr hikaru vaz a abrir ahora mismo!-dijo umi abriendo la recamara de su amiga sin importarle su privacidad-tu puedes ahogarte sola en lagrimas pero no por eso vaz a ahogar a todo céfiro en un torrencial de agua!!!!-la chica llega hasta la pelirroja y la jalonea para encararla-mirame a los ojos!... si tu ya no nos tienes confianza y ya no nos consideras tus amigas lo siento pero nosotras si te queremos y consideramos nuestra amiga hikaru …-dijo ella suavizando un poco su voz-nosotras siempre estaremos aquí para ti

-chicas…su…su…sumimasen…yo….gomen…-dijo la chica mas calmada

-hikaru…¿Qué paso contigo?-dijo fuu sentándose a lado de ella en la cama

-latis…-dijo la chica prácticamente en un susurro

-latis?-dijo extrañada umi-que pasa con el?- pregunto la ama del mar

-persisten los problemas con el?-pregunto fu

-peor aun… descubrí el por que latis esta conmigo…-digo la chica intentando contener nuevas lagrimas que amenazaban con salir

-eh?...hikaru no te entiendo-dijo fuu confundida

--hika-chan onegai…explicate-dijo umi extrañada de la expresión de su amiga

-latis….latis esta conmigo por que…por que….POR QUE LE RECUERDO A LA PRINCESA ESMERALDA!!!!-dijo aforrándose a sus amigas mientras lloraba amargamente

-NANI?!!!!!!!!!!!- gritaron a coro las dos chicas

-por que dices eso hikaru…-dijo fuu alejando un poco a su amiga de aquel abrazo para mirarla a los ojos

-hai…de donde sacaste tal tontería hikaru?-dijo umi desconcertada

-hace un momento…estábamos aquí los dos…y bueno…el y yo… -dijo una sonrojada hikaru

-no hace falta explicaciones explicitas hika-chan-dijo fuu sonrojada al comprender por que su amiga se había apenado

-tuviero relaciones?-pregunto umi directa al grano

-umi!-reprendio fuu mas sonrojada

-no…íbamos a tenerlas pero… cuando comenzábamos… entre los besos… me llamo… Esmeralda…-dijo hikaru soltando algunas lagrimillas contenidas

-como?!!!!-dijo fuu sorprendida

-no puede ser…no puedo creerlo-dijo umi tan sorprendida como fuu

-pues créelo… latis me hacia el amor…kjjj…mientras pensaba en esmeralda –dijo hikaru cubriéndose el rostro con las manos

-hikaru creo que te estas adelantando a los hechos-dijo fuu intentando calmar los nervios de su amiga

-hai hai… hikaru…¿Qué te dijo latis de lo que paso?-pregunto la chica de ojos azules

-nada… no me dijo nada…-se salio del cuarto sin explicación…lo corrí de mi habitación-dijo hikaru esta vez encogiendo sus piernas y abrazándose a ellas

-lo ves?... ni siquiera le diste la oportunidad de que te explicara…hikaru creo que debes aclarar las cosas-dijo fuu acariciando la cabellera de su amiga

-estoy deacuerdo con fuu…hikaru tal vez latis tenga una buena explicación para esto…amiga no termines una relacion tan hermosa como esa solo por un mal entendido-dijo umi secando las lagrimas de su amiga

-…hai…quisas…demo… y si no hay explicación mas que la que mi corazón me dicta…lamenme loca pero a veces siento…como si ese hombre no fuera mi latis-dijo la pelirroja asrcansose demasiado a la verdad

-no digas tonterias hikaru-dijo fuu intentando sacar esas ideas de la cabeza de hikaru

-hai hai… esta hablando el dolor y la frustración-apoyo umi

-tal vez…chicas… estoy cansaday mañana tenemos una junta importante en la asamblea general de céfiro… lo mejor es que descansen-dijo hikaru evidentemente deceando quedarse sola

-esta bien hikaru…nos vemos mañana-dijo umi levantandose de la cama y dirigiendose a la puerta-y deja de pensar esas tonterias

-hai hai…-dijo fuu siguiendo los pasos de la guerrera del mar-descansa y ya no llores amiga

-hai hai…intentare descansar…-después de esto la soberana se recuesta mientras sus amigas salen de la habitación

-pobre hikaru…crees que sus sospechas sean siertas?-dijo fuu

-no lo se pero hay algo que no me agrada ni tantito-dijo umi muy seria

-¿y que es?-pregunto fuu

-lo que dijo hikaru…que siente que ese hombre no es latis-dijo umi mirando preocupada a fuu

-pero que tonterías dices… claro que es latis!-dijo fuu

-no lo has notado?... desde ese viaje…latis no es el mismo…es verdad que latis siempre fue frió y muy poco social…pero con hikaru era muy diferente, a ella jamas la hizo sufrir ni le fue indiferente, además desde que regresamos latis no se le separaba ni un solo momento… y después de que el regreso… se aislaba bastante-dijo umi haciendo sus conclusiones y asercandose demasiado a la verdad

-si…tienes razon…demo…onegai no se lo digas a hikaru…al menos no todavía… esta demasiado alterada…y algo asi… podría alterarla mas poniendo en riesgo a céfiro y su salud

-si …tienes razón…bueno vamos a descansar…mañana será un día muy muy pesado… escuchar a esos viejos aburridos de la asamblea no será nada agradable… espíritus!...por que tenemos que escucharlos!-dijo umi fastidiada

-espíritus?...jijijiji umi creo que has estado demasiado tiempo en céfiro-dijo fuu divertida al escuchar en labios de su amiga una frase común de los cefirianos

-jajajaja mas bien demasiado tiempo con ascott…. El dice bastante esa expresión y creo que ella me la pego-dijo umi mientras caminaba a su habitación

-cierto…¿Cómo sigue ascott?-pregunto fuu

-mucho mejor…jijiji dice que con una enfermera como yo era imposible seguir enfermo…mañana ya se presenta a la asamblea…lo extraño es que…al igual que ferio…ascot olvido todo lo sucedido en el viaje….parece que latis es el único que lo recuerda-dijo umi de nuevo poniéndose seria

-por favor… no regresemos al mismo tema… que voy a empezar a sospechar de latis-dijo fuu ya con la duda en su alma

-esta bien…ya no diré nada-después de esto las chicas regresaron a su habitación en completo silencio mientras tanto en la habitación real la soberana había logrado conciliar el sueño aunque al parecer no era uno placentero

-latis…kjjj no…no latis-la pelirroja daba vueltas en su cama

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.inicio del sueño.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Solo había oscuridad a su alrededor la soberana se encontraba con su camisón de dormir, no lograba ver nada mas que una profunda obscuridad

-hola…hay alguien aquí?-decía la chica cada vez mas temerosa del lugar donde se encontraba

-en verdad te ama?...su corazón es digno de la pureza del pilar de céfiro?-se escucho una voz por todo el lugar

-¿que?...¿quien eres?...donde estas?-decía hikaru a la nada

-de verdad latis te merece?-se seguía escuchando insistente aquella voz

-nani?... ¿por que lo preguntas?-decía hikaru a la defensiva

-muere guerrera mágica!-hikaru sintió una descarga eléctrica a su espalda

-argj!!!!...la…la…latis?!!!...por que?-decía la chica herida

-obscuridad…-decía esta vez atacándola con la espada pero sin éxito

-no latis…amor …por que?...por que estas haciendo esto?-decía desesperada

-kjj…ayúdame…hikaru!!!!!!-dicho esto el espadachín desaparece

-eh?...no latiiiiiiiiiiiiiis!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-gritaba la chica en desesperación

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-fin del sueño.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-..-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-no…latis…latis…LATIS!!!!!!!-la chica había despertado bañada en un sudor frió-¿Qué?...una pesadilla?...latis… -el amanecer estaba por salir en céfiro así que la soberana por primera vez en su vida decidió comenzar su día antes de que alguien la levantase-¿Qué significo este sueño?-dijo hikaru mientras se bestia

De regreso donde latis….

-lo ves? El odio que hay en tu corazón es mas grande que el amor qe sientes por esa chiquilla, el rencor la furia…en si la obscuridad…esa es tu verdadera naturaleza latis…tu estas predestinado a eliminar la luz de céfiro-decía aquel maligno hombre a latis quien parecía fuera de si, sus ojos ya no demostraban en lo absoluto el brillo característico que el chico solía tener desde que conoció a hikaru

-obscuridad-dijo latis como un autómata

-así es latis…la obscuridad absoluta de céfiro-dijo el hombre al mirar satisfecho lo que había logrado en los ánimos del cefiriano

-acabar con la luz-repetia latis

-si…y sabes quienes originan la luz de céfiro verdad?-dijo de nuevo aquel hombre con una sonrisa llena de maldad

-las guerreras mágicas…y el pilar… debo acabar con el pilar….kjjj no…no lo are….hikaru….-dijo al momento de recuperar un poco la cordura

-oh…latis pero ya lo olvidaste… esa mujer mato a esmeralda…tu verdadero amor… te engatuso…jugo con tus sentimientos y te cambio por zagato tu hermano-decía intentando recuperar el control de latis

-no…hikaru no…no me haría eso-dijo a punto de ceder pero aun controlando la poca voluntad que había en su mente

-jajajajajaja ingenuo… ella gemía extasiada al entregarse como una ramera a tu hermano-dijo el hombre lastimando con aquellas palabras el corazón del espadachín y dominando por completo su mente

-hikaru…me traiciono…jugo con mis sentimientos… mi hermano me arrebato dos veces el amor de mi vida… kjjjj pagara por eso-esta vez la mirada de latis era una llena de odio y resentimiento

-jajajajajaja… así es latis debes vengarte de todo céfiro…ve y destruye a céfiro….

Continuara…..XD en uno o dos meses mas por que como pudieron ver se me agotaron las ideas

Erill: konichiwa n.nU este capi me quedo muy chiquito XD pero espero que te guste jejeje decidi darle un pequeño giro a la historia a ver que les parece, mi cabecita esta maquilando varias ideas nomas que me falta acomodarlas jojojo espero que mi historia te siga gustando nos vemos ja na

Ceres: jejejeje que bien que te gusto mi historia y creo que te hice caso cuando estaban a punto sacatelas! Que zagato mete la pata jajajajaja espero que lo sigas leyendo y ante todo que te siga gustando nos vemos en el proximo capitulo matta ne!


	7. Las sospechas…II

-hikaru…me traiciono…jugo con mis sentimientos… mi hermano me arrebato dos veces el amor de mi vida… kjjjj pagara por eso-esta vez la mirada de latis era una llena de odio y resentimiento

-jajajajajaja… así es latis debes vengarte de todo céfiro…ve y destruye a céfiro….

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Las sospechas…el corazón no miente, La obscuridad de un corazón II**

-había sido una mala noche para mas de uno, emociones fuertes sentimientos encontrados resentimientos, dudas presentimientos pesadillas…estas ultimas habían atacado a la princesa no permitiéndole coincidir el sueño en lo que restaba de la noche…

-princesa hikaru es hora de…-la chica que acostumbraba a levantar a hikaru se callo en seco al no encontrar a su soberana en cama-princesa?... esta usted en el baño?-sin ocultar su preocupación la chica se dirigió al cuarto de baño-no esta…espíritus…la princesa no esta-algo le decía que eso no estaba bien-alguien ha visto a la princesa?-dijo la chica al salir del cuarto y encontrarse a uno que otro compañero de trabajo- espíritus!...la princesa no esta!-grito asustada justo cuando cierto hombre de cabellera negra y ojos violetas estaba tras ella- capitán latis!...la princesa no esta en su habitación… cuando la fui a levantar no estaba ahí-dijo mas asustada

-¿Qué has dicho?-dijo zagato alarmado, aquella mujer había conseguido ponerlo nervioso con su rostro preocupado

-esta mañana cuando la fui a despertar su cama estaba tendida, ella no estaba en el baño y tampoco se puso ninguno de sus vestidos-dijo la mujer alarmando mas al ex sacerdote

-hikaru…-dijo corriendo en su búsqueda, después de lo de la noche pasada no era muy seguro el que ella estuviera sola por ahí, el estado de animo de la chica no era el mejor

-latis?...¿que pasa?-dijo umi quien recién salía de su habitación

-latis podemos hablar contigo-dijo fuu en igual condiciones que umi

-tal vez mas tarde…ahora tengo que ir a buscar a hikaru-dijo mientras les daba la espalda para continuar su búsqueda

-a hikaru-dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo con una cara confusa

-hikaru no esta…no aparece-dijo zagato dejando a las chicas preocupadas-maldición…donde se pudo haber metido?-se preguntaba mil veces zagato-si fuera latis realmente…quizás lo sabría…kjjj… es ahora que me pregunto si estuvo bien hacer lo que hice… creo que solo lo hice por envidia a latis…por que el si podía consagrar su amor con la princesa de céfiro…que ironía… caí en mi propia trampa…ahora…soy rival de mi hermano…pero… ella …-zagato tenia su cabeza hecha un embrollo para cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba en el bosque cercano a el palacio-princesa donde esta?-dijo zagato temiendo en cada segundo que pasaba que la princesa estuviera en peligro y todo por su culpa

-ese sueño…me pareció tan real-decía una linda pelirroja que caminaba por el bosque-por que soñé eso…-la chica iba vestida con sus típicas ropas del mundo místico, esa mañana había decidido recordar lo que era ser una persona común…o por lo menos una guerrera mágica ya que llevaba su armadura, solo por si acaso, había trenzado su cabello como solía hacerlo antes de convertirse en princesa-he aprendido a temer de mis sueños estando en céfiro…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.recuerdo del sueño.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-obscuridad…-decía esta vez atacándola con la espada pero sin éxito

-no latis…amor …por que?...por que estas haciendo esto?-decía desesperada

-kjj…ayúdame…hikaru!!!!!!-dicho esto el espadachín desaparece

-eh?...no latiiiiiiiiiiiiiis!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-gritaba la chica en desesperación

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.fin de recuerdo del sueño.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-mmmm no! -Dijo la chica mientras agitaba fuertemente su cabeza como para sacar esas imágenes de su cabeza-por que ese sueño me preocupa tanto ese sueño… será un aviso de que latis estará en peligro?...ahora que lo pienso… latis no ha sido el mismo desde aquel día en que regreso de la aldea, se ha vuelto mas frió…como si no supiera si me quiere o me odio…a veces me hace sentir así…basta hikaru!...deja de pensar tonterías!...el te ama… creo…ah! No quiero pensar…mmm hace tanto que no practico…¿Cómo estarán mis hermanos?...y hikari… los extraño tanto… ah…creo que comenzare a practicar un poco…aunque tengo que volver para la reunión del consejo…aburrido-bufo desganada mientras se disponía a practicar un poco de kendo y su puntería

-latis!...ven aquí mira eso es el reflejo del espejo-dijo el hombre entre las sombras-vez esa aldea?... ese es tu próximo blanco-dijo el hombre-quiero que vallas a esa aldea y las elimines por completo

-así será-dijo dando media vuelta dispuesto a irse, su vestimenta era como siempre negra solo que en esta ocasión incluso su capa era negra y con una capucha que lograría ocultar su identidad al momento de atacar, su aura despedía una energía negativa y su mirada era fría como el hielo

-espera latis!-dijo el hombre deteniéndolo

-que sucede señor?-dijo deteniendo su paso pero sin mirarlo

-necesitaras de esto-dijo el hombre y haciendo un ademán le entrego una espada poderosísima la espada parecía tener identidad propia era negra y su hoja parecía poder cortar cualquier cosa

-esa espada fue creada solo para tu para ser manejada por tu energía obscura…odia latis…odia con todas tus fuerzas y alimentaras el poder de tu espada…odia y no serás vencido jamás, odia y nunca mas nadie te lastimara, odia a tu hermano que te arrebato el amor de esmeralda y hikaru, odia el recuerdo de esmeralda que prefirió al inútil de tu hermano, odia a esa mujer que acecino a esmeralda y después te engaño diciendo que te amaba y ahora esta de ramera con el hombre que arruino tu vida, nadie te ama y a nade le importas … estas solo y solo en ti debes confiar!

-kjjj…matare a zagato y matare al pilar…y así acabare con el corazón de céfiro… esta vez latis toma la espada y la energía negativa aumenta-aaaaaaaaarj!!!!...esto…esto …es el verdadero poder, el único y verdadero poder jajajajajajaja-reía maniáticamente el espadachín-acabare con céfiro-dicho esto el espadachín mágico desaparece

-eso es latis…demuéstrame que la obscuridad de tu corazón… puede eliminar al céfiro que tanto odio

-saeta de fuego!!!!!!-gritaba hikaru mientras apuntaba a un tronco que ella misma había arrojado a los aires acertando justo en el blanco-bien! Le di! Arj!!!!-de repente sintió un golpe en el corazón la cual la hizo arrodillarse-la…la…latis?!!!!!!-este sentimiento…algo le paso a latis-dicho esto la chica sale corriendo en dirección al palacio temiendo que su amado espadachín hubiese sufrido algún accidente sin saber lo lejos que estaba de la realidad

-princesa!-grito ferio al ver a hikaru correr por los alrededores

-ferio!!!!-dijo ella viendo al muchacho en un caballo blanco ( XD príncipe en corcel blanco jajajajajaja ¬.¬ que simplona ando)

-hikaru nos tenias a todos preocupados por que te fuiste así sin avisar, tienes a todo el castillo preocupado-dijo fuu quien iba con ferio en el mismo caballo

-sin mencionar a guruclef que lo tienes hecho un nudo de nervios por tu desaparición-dijo ascott quien llegaba en uno de sus "amigos bestias"

-hai hikaru nos preocupaste muchísimo baka!-dijo umi molesta en la misma bestia que ascott

-latis!...algo le paso a latis puedo sentirlo algo muy malo le sucedió mi corazón me lo ha avisado…-dijo hikaru a punto de un colapso nervioso

-eso es imposible hikaru-dijo fuu preocupada por la actitud de su amiga

-como puedes decirme eso mi corazón no me miente fuu!-dijo hikaru desesperada

-fuu tiene razón hikaru es imposible que latis este en peligro…por que latis esta tras de ti en este momento-dijo umi señalando al hombre tras la pelirroja

-eh?...la…latis?-dijo ella viendo a que en realidad era el ex sacerdote de céfiro

-esta bien princesa?-dijo zagato preocupado, comenzaba a darse cuenta de que el corazón de hikaru seria imposible de engañar, ella podría percibir el peligro que corría latis por que su corazón el pertenecía a su hermano…so…le dolía

-la…latis?...pero…como yo?-dijo la pelirroja confundida, de verdad su corazón la había engañado?...no podía ser, ella estaba segura de que su corazón no la engañaba…sin embargo sus ojos le decían otra cosa, estaba realmente confundida

-Princesa lo mejor será que regresemos al castillo guruclef esta muy preocupado y si se corre la noticia de que la princesa desapareció el terror en céfiro no se hará esperar-dicho esto zagato toma a hikaru de la mano y la conduce a un corcel blanco

-por que tomaste otro corcel latis?-donde esta relámpago-dijo hikaru confundida

-eh?-aquello le había tomado por sorpresa al sacerdote, la verdad era que el animal conocía mejor que nadie a Latis, y fue imposible montarlo, nadie que no fuera latis lograría montar aquel corcel-estaba lastimado…por eso tome este corcel…vamos princesa la reunión del consejo esta por comenzar y usted debe alistarse-dicho esto zagato ayuda a hikaru a subir al corcel-no poder engañarla por mucho mas tiempo… su corazón pronto me descubrirá-pensaba zagato

-¿Qué esta pasando… después de todo…quizás no éramos el uno para el otro…por que pensé que estaba en peligro si el esta bien ahora y conmigo?...por que mi corazón sigue en alerta y preocupado?... espíritus de céfiro denme fuerzas para seguir adelante y continuar en mi misma, hoy …ya no se quien soy realmente ni en quien puedo confiar-pensaba hikaru mientras era conducida al palacio, ya ahí todos la esperaban con temor guruflef no se hizo esperar con el regaño

-hikaru donde demonios te habías metido, nos diste un buen susto a todos, no vuelvas a hacerlo, sabes lo que hubieras podido provocar si el reino se enteraba de esto, tienes que comprende que tienes responsabilidades!!!!-dijo duramente guruclef a lo que hikaru solo escuchaba con la mirada oculta entre los mechones de su rojiza cabellera-ya no eres una simple niña del mundo místico!-dijo guruclef aquello había acabado con las emociones de hikaru

-pues yo jamás pedí dejar de serlo, yo nunca pedí ser el pilar de céfiro, jamás quise proteger un mundo al que ni siquiera es el mío y a personas que ni siquiera se si de verdad les importo, sabes que estoy harta de este jueguito de la princesa estoy harta de ti y de todos déjenme en paz!-dicho esto la pelirroja sale corriendo en dirección a lo que era su habitación y se arroja a la cama abrazando fuertemente su almohada que en esos últimos días había sido su único consuelo, no poda desahogarse con sus amigas, y mucho menos consolarse con latis después de lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior-cameo…maciel… saturno…hermanitos no saben cuanta falta me hacen-dicho esto hunde su rostro en aquella almohada

-toc toc-se escucho la puerta de su habitaron-hikaru podemos hablar-dijo la voz del hechicero mas poderoso de céfiro

-vete…no quiero hablar con nadie-dijo aun hundida en su almohada

-hikaru…sabes que si quisiera podría abrir la puerta de tu habitación sin ningún problema…sin embargo quiero hablar contigo como amigo… se que es difícil para ti estar aquí y tan lejos de tu mundo con una responsabilidad tan grande como la de el pilar… y no sabes cuanto te lo agradece céfiro… sin embargo …creo que yo jamás te he dado las gracias… hikaru… lo de hace un momento discúlpame… fue un momento de frustración…temía que te hubiese sucedido algo, fuu umi y tu …son como unas hermanas para mi…creo que me coloque en el papel de hermano mayor preocupado por su hermanita-dijo guruclef sin saber el impacto que causarían esa frases en el corazón de hikaru

-hermano…mayor?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.flash back.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Tokio, 10:45 PM

-hikaru no aparece…es demasiado tarde-decía maciel asomándose por la ventana

-ella no acostumbra a llegar tarde y menos sin avisar-dijo cameo en igual forma que maciel-hermano y si le paso algo-dijo desviando su mirada hacia saturno quien estaba sentado aparentemente sereno

-ah!...ahi viene alabado sea kami!-dijo maciel mirando como su hermanita atravesaba la puerta de la calle para después comenzar a escuchar como se abría la puerta de la casa mientras maciel se ponía de pie y se dirigía hacia la puerta

-konbawa …sumimasen- hikaru fue callada por una sonora bofetada

-saturno!!!!-gritaron los otros dos hermanos mientras veían la escena solo para ser silenciados por una mano imperativa de su hermano ordenándoles que no se acercaran

-y tu que te crees?! ¿Cómo te atreves a llegar a estas horas a la casa y ni siquiera dar un aviso!-dijo saturno molesto como nunca

-yo es…es que yo

-ya no eres una niña eres una persona que supuestamente piensa y razona!-dijo saturno mas molesto

-yo…yo déjame explicarte-intentaba hablar la chica sin éxito

-no hay nada que explicar eres una desconsiderada-dijo saturno mas enojado

-kjjj si no me quieres escuchar…yo….yo ….te odio!!!!!!-dicho esto la chica sale corriendo a su habitación seguida de la mirada de sus tres hermanos-

-saturno…creo que te pasaste-dijo maciel

-yo solo pensaba regañarla pero no golpearla-dijo cameo

-váyanse a dormir …mañana será otro día-dijo saturno frió

-baka…-decía hikaru en su cama

-hikaru…puedo hablar contigo-dijo saturno desde afuera

-no quiero hablar contigo si hace un momento no quisiste escucharme no veo por que ahora quieres hablar conmigo vete!

-hikaru…ah!-suspiro-solo quería decirte que lo siento…-dicho esto saturno se separa de la puerta-buenas noches hermanita-justo cuando empezaba a caminar en dirección a su cuarto escucho la puerta de la habitación de su hermana abrirse

-saturno?-dijo una hikaru llorosa

-hermanita-dijo saturno regresando –lo siento…no debí golpearte te duele mucho?... es que…mi preocupación…sabes no es fácil ser el hermano mayor de una chica tan linda …estar a tu cargo … me preocupe…y me aterra el pensar que puedo perderte-dijo saturno acariciando su roja cabellera

-sumimasen hermano…yo también debí avisarte pero… no pude gomen-dijo ella apenada mientras abrazaba a su hermano

-no…yo soy el que se disculpa…ya no eres una niña…pero mis ojos te siguen viendo igual que cuando naciste y… me preocupo por ti-dicho esto saturno abraza a su pequeña hermana

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-fin del flash back.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-esta bien hikaru comprendo que estés molesta… le diré al consejo que estas indispuesta y que la reunión se pospondrá hasta nuevo aviso-igual que lo hiciera su hermano meses atrás guruclef ya había comenzado a caminar en dirección a la asamblea

-guruflef?-dijo hikaru saliendo de su habitación

-hika…-las palabras de el hechicero fueron calladas por el efusivo abraso de la soberana de céfiro

-sumimasen…sumimasen guruclef… es que yo…extraño tanto mi mundo a mis hermanos… las cosas con latis van mal y…

-no te disculpes hikaru… comprendo lo difícil que es para ti todo esto…en todo caso soy yo el que debe disculparse… se el gran peso que hay sobre tus hombros …descansa un poco hikaru-dijo acariciándole la cabellera como si de una niña se tratara-

-iee…tengo una responsabilidad con céfiro y mis amigos… dile al consejo que-dijo secándose las lagrimas-que me retrasare un poco pero que en un momento estaré ahí-dijo mostrando una sonrisa

-estas segura?-dijo guruclef no muy seguro

-claro…anda ve a la asamblea en un momento estaré contigo..Solo me Cambiare y en un momento estaré ahí-dicho esto la chica entra a su cuarto seguida de la mirada orgullosa de guruclef

-su fortaleza es admirable…ahora comprendo por que los espíritus la eligieron como pilar de céfiro…gracias hikaru-dicho esto el mago se dirige a la sala donde se llevaría a cabo aquella asamblea

-otra aburrida asamblea-decía en otro lugar ferio

-lo se cariño pero tenemos que ir…además no te quejes que te libraste de varias ahora que estuviste convaleciente

-tienes razón…XD voy a dejar que me hieran mas seguido para que me pueda salvar de las asambleas-terminado de decir esto fuu le da un fuerte pisotón –auch! Y eso?-dijo el ojidorado a la chica –por que?

-como que por que?!...tonto…-repentinamente lo abraza-prefiero mil veces verte como te duermes en esas asambleas… a sufrir la angustia que me hiciste pasar estos días… pensé que te perdería-dijo fuu llorando en brazos de su prometido

-fuu… perdóname…no sabia lo que decía preciosa-dijo esto ultimo separándose un poco del abrazo de fuu para mirarla-tienes razón…no debí decir una tontería así…-le levanta el rostro por el mentón-te amo mi viento de amor-dijo mientras acercaba su rostro para besarla

-y yo a ti mi cazador-fuu recibe gustosa el beso que ferio le diera

Mientras tanto no muy lejos de ahí….

-umi no hay forma de que le digas al consejo que aun estoy convaleciente-dijo ascott con una graciosa cara de frustración al saber que tendría que asistir a esa asamblea

-no digas eso ni en broma ascott!...no sabes lo preocupada que estuve por ti todo este tiempo…cuando llegaste…-umi se queda callada por un momento-cuando llegaste herido …pese que te perdería-dijo son ligeras lagrimas en sus ojos

-umi…-acaso la chica estaba llorando por que estuvo a punto de perderlo?-umi tu…

-estuve cuidando de ti día y noche… no sabes la angustia que pase pensando que tal vez si te dejaba solo al día siguiente ya no te tendría… ascott… yo…-ni la misma umi sabia por que estaba diciendo todo aquello

-gracias-dijo ascott abrazándola con fuerza

-ascott!-dijo umi sonrojándose en sobremanera por el abrazo pero sin poder evitar el corresponderlo, se sentía tan bien con su amigo ascott

-gracias por…cuidarme todo este tiempo…me dejaría herir mil veces para que me cuidaras como en esta ocasión… sin embargo no lo permitiré…no quiero ser el causante de tu angustia…aunque… eso me halaga un poco… -dice el chico separándose un poco de umi y mirándola directamente a los ojos

-ascott!-la chica de cabello celeste estaba por demás sonrojada nunca se había perdido de esa manera en la mirada de ascott y le agradaba la sensación

-yo …feh!-ascott suspiro con desgano-vamos ascott no te ilusiones sabes bien que su corazón aun le pertenece a clef… a ti solo te ve como un amigo…quizás hasta como un hermano-pensó- vamos marina el consejo debe estar por comenzar la asamblea y hay que justificar la ausencia de hikaru-dicho esto el chico comienza a caminar

-eh?...hai…-como acto reflejo umi toma la mano de ascott para caminar a su lado

-¿Qué haces?!!!!-dijo ascott notablemente sonrojado

-te molesta?-dijo umi como si nada aunque se notaba un ligerísimo sonroso en su rostro-

-no para nada…vamos-dicho esto ambos chicos comienzan a caminar en dirección a la asamblea

Sin más contratiempos la asamblea comenzó en cuanto hikaru tomo su lugar a la cabecera de la reunión

-princesa los problemas en las aldeas continúan creciendo, la inseguridad aumenta día a día y el ataque que recibieron sus lacayos no nos deja en absoluto tranquilos-dijo el mas viejo de los ancianos

-por enésima vez… ya les dije que ninguno de ellos es mi lacayo ni mi subordinado… son mis amigos…y con respecto a la seguridad no he escuchado que ninguna aldea haya sido atacada-aquella no parecía la misma hikaru de siempre, esta parecía mas decidida y dura- dígame alguien tiene alguna queja sobre la seguridad en su aldea?-dijo hikaru poniéndose de pie muy molesta

-princesa por favor-dijo clef quien estaba sentado a su derecha

-gomen… esta bien veo que no hay queja alguna…-la chica fe interrumpida por un golpeteo en la puerta del salón

-que osadía!...interrumpir de esa manera la gran asamblea-dijo otro anciano en voz baja al que estaba a su lado sin embargo hikaru alcanzo a escucharlo y haciendo uso de su magia abre el gran portón

-pero princesa la asamblea no puede ser interrumpida por pequeñeces!-dijo otro anciano

-si yo que soy la soberana toma a cada uno de los habitantes de céfiro como importantes por que ustedes que solo son consejeros discriminan a su propia gente? Dijo indignada la princesa

-bien hikaru!-dijo ferio quien estaba sentado al otro lado de hikaru

-ferio!-reprendió clef aunque la verdad a el mismo le había dado gusto la forma en que hikaru había callado a aquel hombre

-que sucede…¿para haber interrumpido la asamblea debe ser algo importante soldado-dijo hikaru suavemente al soldado para que no lo tomara como un regaño

-la aldea de el sur esta siendo atacada uno de los mensajeros corrió a dar aviso-dijo el soldado alarmado

-la aldea del sur? Dijo el anciano quien se indignara por la interrupción

-es su aldea o no lude?-dijo hikaru al anciano

-así es princesa-dijo apenado el anciano-

-Y aun cree que son pequeñeces?-dijo ella dura-latis…prepara la defensa de la aldea pero no ataquen al enemigo sin saber cuales son las causa por las que atacan-dijo ella poniéndose de pie-la asamblea se pospone hasta nuevo aviso-hikaru denotaba seguridad y fuerza

-no atacar?...eso es absurdo-dijo zagato

-absurdo?...latis de que hablas?!... una vez te dije que no volvería atacar a nadie sin saber primero por que esta peleando… no volveré a cometer el mismo error u e con tu hermano zagato y la princesa esmeralda… eso te lo dije el día que me regalaste e medallón-hikaru estaba sorprendida su corazón cada vez desconfiaba mas del hombre frente a ella-apresúrate con la defensa…nos veremos en la aldea del sur-dicho esto la chica comienza caminar

-princesa…usted no debe ir a la aldea que esta siendo atacada-dijo guruclef al escuchar aquello

-y por que no… fuu umi!-dijo la chica a modo de orden

-si!!-contestaron las dos al unísono

-clef… la aldea del sur no necesita a una princesa… si no a una guerrera mágica-dijo con dureza

-te equivocas hikaru-escucho la voz de umi tras ella

-umi!-dijo ella sorprendida, acaso su amiga la detendría?

-no necesita de una guerrera mágica…sino de de tres-dio fuu uniéndose al equipo

-bien…entonces vamos chicas…y defendamos céfiro una vez mas…

XD CONTINUARA…-si se me ocurre algo bueno XP-


	8. LA DUALIDAD, LA LUZ Y LA OBSURIDAD

-princesa…usted no debe ir a la aldea que esta siendo atacada-dijo guruclef al escuchar aquello

-y por que no… fuu umi!-dijo la chica a modo de orden

-si!!-contestaron las dos al unísono

-clef… la aldea del sur no necesita a una princesa… si no a una guerrera mágica-dijo con dureza

-te equivocas hikaru-escucho la voz de umi tras ella

-umi!-dijo ella sorprendida, acaso su amiga la detendría?

-no necesita de una guerrera mágica…sino de de tres-dio fuu uniéndose al equipo

-bien…entonces vamos chicas…y defendamos céfiro una vez mas…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

LA DUALIDAD, LA LUZ Y LA OBSURIDAD, LA LEYENDA DE KANA

El camino era arduo, definitivamente hikaru se había rehusado terminantemente a ir a aquel lugar vestida como una princesa, no, en esta ocasión seguiría a su corazón, seguiría sus instintos, esta vez iría como su corazón se lo dictaba, como lo que ella nunca dejo de ser, como una guerrera mágica que defendería céfiro

-guruclef cuanto falta para que lleguemos a ese lugar-pregunto la soberana ataviada con su armadura de guerrera mágica

-considerando la distancia llegaremos mañana al atardecer-dijo guruclef afligido

-no puede ser debemos acortar la distancia-dijo umi un tanto desesperada

-no hay otra forma?-pregunto fuu

-no y pronto obscurecerá lo mejor será buscar un lugar donde acampar-dijo ascott quien iba en uno de sus amigos

-nada de eso…si seguimos a este paso llegaremos mas pronto, no hay tiempo de descansar-dijo hikaru imponente

-pero princesa-exclamo guruclef a punto de exponer su queja pero fue interrumpido

-nada de pero, en primera ya sabes que odio que me llames así y en segunda di una orden de seguir adelante-dijo molesta

-hikaru-exclamaron sus amigas sorprendidas, hikaru no era así

-alto!!!-grito de repente el chico de cabellera negra y ojos violáceos indicándole al ejercito que se detuviera

-¿Qué demonios estas haciendo latis!-dijo hikaru mientras detenía su carrera mirando retadoramente al ex sacerdote de céfiro

-no expondré a mi ejercito a llegar cansado a una batalla solo por su mal humor princesa, como soberana debe aprender a dejar de lado los problemas personales de los de estado… -dijo imponente el sacerdote mirando fijamente a los ojos de la nueva soberana

-¿Qué acaso no lo entiendes?...la aldea del sur necesita ayuda entre mas nos retracemos peor será la angustia-dijo la pelirroja intentando anteponer su decisión a la de zagato

-y que pretende?...ayudar con un ejercito agotado?-dijo fríamente, por primera vez en mucho tiempo zagato estaba preocupado realmente por su pueblo y su gente

-no hay tiempo para eso latis!-dijo mas molesta la soberana

-que puede hacer un ejercito agotado ante un enemigo potencial?... usted no esta preocupada por salvar a la aldea sino en sacar la furia que lleva reprimida en el pecho-dijo zagato molesto- la princesa esmeralda jamás habría expuesto así a su ejercito-dijo el ex sacerdote sin reparar en el efecto que causaría en hikaru

-YO NO SOY ESMERALDA, NO ME PARESCO EN NADA A ELLA QUE ESO TE QUEDE BIEN CLARO…-dijo la pelirroja mostrando su furia como nunca antes- quédense a descansar entonces… me iré sola-dicho esto la princesa de céfiro hace correr su corcel a todo lo que da

-espere princesa!-dijo ferio corriendo tras ella

-hikaru!!!!!!-gritaron fuu y umi sin embargo guruclef les impidió el paso-no… déjenla... no se que pasa con ella pero latis tiene razón… si llegamos cansados lejos de ser una ayuda seremos un estorbo

-pero es que no podemos dejar que se valla sola-dijo umi molesta ante la intromisión de guruclef

-quizás necesite estar sola umi-dijo ascott tras ella

-pero es que-alegaba la guerrera del agua

-quizás sea lo mejor-dijo fuu

-fuu!!!-exclamo marina incrédula

-además ferio va con ella-dijo fuu tranquilamente

-pero es que hikaru esta sufriendo-dijo umi aún deseosa de ir tras su amiga

-el corazón de hikaru… se esta corrompiendo-dijo la guerrera del aire con la mirada perdida

-¿Qué?-dijeron todos sorprendidos

-el viento me habla de desgracias-para sorpresa de todos en ese mismo momento la guerrera de cabellera rubia comienza a flotar-… de dolor y de muerte… el fin esta próximo la historia …se repetirá… las aguas pronto harán su revelación …y el fuego … se revelara ante la creación…la oscuridad amenaza con extinguir su luz-después de esto la chica sale del transe desmayándose siendo capturada por zagato antes de caer al suelo

-fuu!!!!!!!!!-grito umi ahora si que tenia un dilema una de sus amigas sufriendo y la otra desmayada-que sucedió?-dijo mirando a guruclef esperando una respuesta- ¿que fue eso?-dijo aun mas desesperada

-no lo se pero esto no me agrada… después de todo creo que si iré tras hikaru…tengo un mal presentimiento- en ese preciso momento una lluvia recia comenzó a caer-¿lluvia?... hikaru esta llorando

-no…-dijo de repente marina con los ojos idos en trance tal y como lo había estado fuu hacia unos momentos- no son las lagrimas de hikaru…sino las del corazón de céfiro, céfiro llora por su soberana y el dolor que se le aproxima, por la extinción de su luz… la leyenda de kana se repetía en ella-después de esto tal y como fuu umi cae siendo sujetada por ascott

-la leyenda de kana?...guruclef-el chico de ojos esmeraldas mira preocupado al guru buscando una respuesta pero solo vio como guruclef subía a su caballo a toda prisa

-cuiden a las chicas-dijo dispuesto a emprender la marcha

-espera guruclef ¿Qué esta pasando?...¿que es lo que sucedió con umi y fuu?-pregunto zagato

-no estoy seguro pero….lo averiguare…latis te dejo a cargo de todo…ascott apóyalo en todo lo posible… cuiden a las guerreras-dicho esto el mago sale a toda prisa-la leyenda de kana… recuerdo que mi maestro se turbo notablemente el día que pregunte por esa leyenda….

.-.-.-.-.-.-flash back.-.-.-.-.-(XD han notado que me he vuelto adicta a los recuerdos?).-.-

-guruclef!-grito un hombre bastante grande al chico que se quedara dormido sobre su pupitre

-aaaaaaaah!!!!!!! Lo siento maestro Kazan!!!!-el chico de cabello violáceo y ojos azules

-guruclef! Como pretendes ser mi sustituto cuando yo noo este aquí si te la pasas durmiendo en clases?-dijo un tanto molesto el sabio

-lo siento maestro no era mi intención pero es que ayer me quede hasta tarde investigando algo que leí en el libro de las profecías

-de verdad?...tu investigando jajajaja esa si que es una señal del Apocalipsis-dijo su maestro sabiendo que guruclef era un tanto flojo para esas cosas

-hablaba sobre la maldición de kana pero por mas que busque en los libros no encontré nada-dijo notando como el rostro de su maestro cambiaba notablemente ante aquella leyenda

-olvídalo clef…no intentes descubrir de que trata esa leyenda…no es mas que eso una absurda leyenda-dicho esto su maestro se va dejando a un confundido guruclef-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.fin del flash back.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-por mas que intente averiguar de que se trataba aquella leyenda jamás lo descubrí y es ahora cuando caigo en cuenta que mi maestro me distrajo con la leyenda de las guerreras mágicas desvié mi atención en aquella leyenda y me olvide por completo de la leyenda de kana…¿Qué misterio encierra esta leyenda y por que son las guerreras mágicas parecen saber al respecto?…me preocupa lo que dijeron…que los espíritus nos protejan-dicho esto el mago va a todo galope esperando encontrar a la pelirroja

Mientras tanto….

-princesa por favor espere!-gritaba ferio ya estando a lado d hikaru

-no te pedí que vinieras ferio-dijo hikaru al parecer aun estaba bastante molesta

-por favor hikaru tu no eres así… tu siempre te preocupas por los demás y antepones el bienestar de otros, eres una persona que piensa antes de actuar…-dicho esto el peliverde adelanta un poco mas la carrera de su corcel y le impide el paso a la soberana-hikaru detente de una buena vez

-a un lado ferio…tengo qué llegar a la aldea del sur-hikaru intentaba dar vuelta al chico sin resultado alguno

-antes que nada debes calmarte…. No te das cuenta que estas cometiendo un error-dijo el chico molesto

-el único error que cometeré es el de quedarme aquí sabiendo que hay gente que me necesita

-no puedes hacer las cosas tu sola-dijo ferio molesto

-es preferible hacer poco que no hacer nada-decía intentando defenderse

-ah si claro y ayudaras mucho a céfiro si eres acecinada y nos dejas sin un pilar-ferio no había reparado en aquello

-NO SOY UN MALDITO PILAR! NO SOY COMO ESMERALDA Y JAMAS LO SERE, NO ESPEREN QUE SEA COMO ELLA POR QUE SOY MUY DIFERENTE, YO SOY HIKARU, ENTIENDES? HIKARU NO SOY ESMERALDA AUNQUE GURUCLF, TU, EL CASTIULLO Y CEFIRO ENTERO QUIERAN QUE SEA ESMERALDA NO LO SOY!...HASTA LATIS PREFERIRIA A ESMERALDA-dijo la chica dando a conocer al cefiriano la causa de su molestia

-de que demonios hablas?-dijo ferio aun sin comprender que pasaba

-lo que oyes… hasta latis preferiría a esmeralda…-dicho esto la pelirroja deja salir su dolor en copiosas lagrimas

-hikaru…nadie espera que seas como esmeralda…nosotros queremos que seas hikaru…pero la hikaru que todos queremos y apreciamos…la hikaru que piensa antes de actuar, la hikaru alegre que con su optimismo y sonrisa nos contagia a todos…esa es la hikaru que céfiro eligió… no para pilar…sino para guiar al reino…hikaru… tu eres el pilar de céfiro por que tu fortaleza tu decisión y tu valor son el sostén de céfiro…-de alguna manera aquellas palabras habían tranquilizado un poco el espíritu de la guerrera

-ferio…gracias…de verdad gracias… es que…yo…-la chica estaba mas calmada pero ahora se sentía apenada por su comportamiento

-no es nada… amiga

-que imagen tan conmovedora-se escucho la voz de una mujer tras ellos-el antiguo príncipe y la soberana de céfiro

-quien eres?-dijo ferio protegiendo a hikaru

-ah…ya me olvidaste?...oh cierto yo borre tu memoria jajajajajaja…que aburrido tener que presentarme…aunque…¿para que hacerlo?...quizás quieras conocer el nombre de quien va a acecinarte-dijo la mujer lamiéndose los labios

-que demonios dices?-dijo ferio con un poco de miedo, quizás su mente había olvidado a la mujer, pero su cuerpo tenia muy clara aquella presencia que lo dañara la ultima vez

-¿Quién eres?-dijo hikaru más imponente

-oh!...miren nada mas la guerrera del fuego… no perdón…el pilar de céfiro-dijo la chica sabiendo que aquellas palabras atormentaban el corazón de la soberana

-no soy un pilar…-dijo hikaru intentando mostrarse tranquila

-jajajajajaja no?...por favor céfiro depende de ti… eso te convierte en el pilar…y si mato al pilar…matare el corazón de céfiro… el céfiro que tanto daño me hizo …el céfiro que me encargare de aniquilar ahora mismo!!!!-la mujer lanza un hechizo directo a hikaru

-PRINCESA!!!!-ferio abraza a hikaru con la intención de protegerla de aquel ataque

-ESCUDO PROTECTOR!!!!!!-se escucho el grito de guruclef justo a tiempo para proteger a ambos chicos-¿Quién eres tu?-pregunto a la defensiva y dispuesto a enviar un nuevo hechizo

-guruclef…el mago mas grande de céfiro…o debería decir el fraude mas grande de céfiro?...cuanto tiempo sin vernos-dijo la mujer mirando con odio desmedido a guruclef

-que?...no…no puede ser….RENAM!!!!!!- el mago abre sus ojos en impresión

-veo que no me has olvidado embustero-dijo la mujer lanzando un ataque que no toca a clef sin embargo pasa muy cerca de el impidiéndole siquiera moverse, si renam se lo hubiese propuesto habría acabado con el guru en ese momento

-co…como es posible…tu…todos te dimos por muerta-dijo clef aun impresionado

-pues ya vez que no… sigo con vida y dispuesta a tomar venganza-dijo la mujer atacando al mago-fulgor del mal!!!-la chica envía una especie de rayo negro que golpea con toda su fuerza a clef

-arjjjj!!!!!!!-guruclef va a chocar contra un árbol para caer pesadamente

-guruclef!-gritaron ferio y hikaru al ver a su amigo en el suelo

-kjjj… renam…¿Por qué?...¿por que estas haciendo esto?-dijo el mago mirando a aquella mujer con compasión, anhelo y…¿amor? Según hikaru

-por que?...¿por que?... tienes el atrevimiento de preguntármelo!!!!-la chica vuelve a lanzar un ataque- no tiene caso que lo sepas por que ahora mismo voy a matarte!!!!-la chica lanza un nuevo ataque y para sorpresa de hikaru y ferio clef no hace nada por detenerlo solo cierra los ojos resignado a su destino

-noooooooooo guruclef!!!!!!!!!!... –hikaru por deseo de su corazón logra transportarse frente a clef-saeta de fuego-la pelirroja ataca con su poder al de renam sin conseguir mucho, tan solo aminorar la potencia del ataque y recibe el poder con su cuerpo –aaaaaaaaaah!!!!!!!!!!!!

-princesa!!!!!!-gritaron guruclef y ferio al ver a hikaru ser herida

-renam!!!!!-se escucho una voz en lamente de la mujer

-que quieres?-dijo ella dispuesta a acabar con ellos en ese mismo momento

-guruclef es tu blanco…si te atreves a tocar a mi presa te matare-dijo la voz amenazante

-crees que me importa morir?-dijo mientras creaba una nueva bola de energía

-no te lo permitiré-dijo ferio saliendo al ataque

-estupido!-dijo la chica dispuesta a atacar pero recibe un ataque de otro lugar

-que?-dijo la mujer herida en el brazo y viendo de donde había provenido ese poder

-tu?!!!!!!-dijo la mujer viendo a aquella figura cubierta con una capa negra

-te dije que ella es mi presa…la aldea del sur fue aniquilada por completo… regresemos ya habrá tiempo de la venganza…yo…matare al pilar…y a mi hermano gemelo

-qui…quien…e…eres…tu?-dijo hikaru herida

-jump no es de sorprender que me hallas olvidado hikaru… soy…aquel que acabara con tu vida…vengare la muerte de mi amada esmeralda

-esa voz…es idéntica a la de latis…esmeralda…el…el es arg!...zagato-dicho esto la chica del mundo místico se desmaya

-estúpido podemos acabar con céfiro ahora mismo…mata al pilar y yo matare al guru!

-he dicho que camines…nos vamos-dicho esto la figura se transporta frente a renam y la toma por el cuello-o tienes algo que objetar?-dijo apretando el cuello de la mujer

-arj…sue…suel…ta…me… kjjjj esta…bien…ya…entendí…arg!-sin decir mas ambas figuras desaparecen

-renaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaam!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-grito guruclef desesperado al ver como la mujer desaparecía

-clef…hikaru…están bien?-ferio estaba sorprendido aturdido, ¿acaso guruclef conocía al enemigo?

-renam…por que?...¿por que?...dijo con lagrimas en los ojos

-clef…tenemos que ir al campamento…hikaru esta mal-dijo el chico viendo que la guerrera del fuego no despertaba

-que?... si…vallamos-dicho esto parten rumbo a el campamento

-ya tardaron mucho…crees que deberíamos ir a buscarlos latis?-pregunto ascott preocupado

-no…estoy seguro de que clef sabrá convencer a hikaru… ahora hay que cuidar alas guerreras-decía el ex sacerdote mientras miraba preocupado a las guerreras del viento y el mar

-si…tienes razón…

Mientras tanto en la inconciencia

-en donde estoy?- fuu se veía a si misma en una gran nada todo estaba oscuro- ¿Qué es este lugar?

-niña del mundo místico-se escucho una voz por todos lados

-windom… eres tu?...-dijo la chica de cabellera rubia-¿Qué esta pasando …donde estoy?-realmente estaba aturdida

-debes ser fuerte…tu corazón debe ser fuerte por que la desgracia se acerca a céfiro…

-la desgracia?...a que te refieres…windom… ¿Qué desgracia se acerca a céfiro?-decía fuu temerosa

-el corazón de …su fiel guardián se convertirá en su peor depredador

-windom no entiendo lo que me quieres decir explícate!

-la leyenda de kana

-la leyenda de kana?... windom…explícame

-hasta que nos volvamos a ver guerrera mágica…mientras tanto… se fuerte

-espera….-la chica despertó de golpe.-¿la leyenda de kana

-fuu! Ya despertaste menos mal-dijo ascott a lado de umi quien permanecía inconsciente

-eh?...¿que sucedió?-pregunto desconcertada

-eso es lo que nos gustaría que nos explicaras que sucedió…umi y tu entraron en transe y después se desmayaron-dijo el chico preocupado

-trance?-la guerrera del viento definitivamente no entendía nada pero el ver a su amiga en ese estado le hacia recordar las palabras de windom

-donde estoy?...que es este lugar?...por que esta tan oscuro?-umi no comprendía en que lugar estaba la oscuridad parecía infinita y eso la asustaba

-niña del mundo místico-se escucho una voz por todo el lugar

-celes?...eres tu?... ¿Qué esta pasando…donde me encuentro?...por que estoy aquí-pregunto l chica al fin visualizando a celes

-tienes que ser fuerte-dijo celes misterioso

-fuerte?...¿por…por que?-pregunto ella temerosa

-la desgracia esta por caer, el mas fiel guardián de céfiro se convertirá en su depredador… niña del mundo místico… la leyenda de kana esta próxima

-la leyenda de kana?... ¿a que te refieres?- dijo ella teniendo un presentimiento terrible

-hasta que nos volvamos a ver…guerrera del agua…mantén tu corazón firme pues sus ojos no serán engañados-dicho esto el machón desaparece dejando a una umi confundida

-espera que es la leyenda de kana!!!!-despertó tal y como lo hiciera fuu

-tu también?-pregunto su amiga quien la miraba preocupada

-como?...fuu tu….-la chica del mar la veía asustada

-lo único que tengo en mi mente es la leyenda de…-la chica de cabello dorado fue interrumpida por su amiga

-la leyenda de kana…celes me lo dijo-dijo umi con preocupación

-creo que …debemos ir a buscar a hikaru…quizás ella también entro e trance y siendo la soberana de céfiro quizás tuvo una revelación mas importante

-tengo un mal presentimiento fuu no me agrada nada esto-las cavilaciones de umi fueron interrumpidos por la voz de ferio

-ayúdenme!!!!-dijo el chico de ojos dorados mientras ayudaba a clef a dirige su caballo y llevaba a hikaru en brazos aun inconsciente

-hikaru!!!-grito zagato de inmediato al ver así a su amada princesa-ferio ¿Qué fue lo que paso?...¿quien les hizo esto?

-feh!...que sucedió, nos atacaron, quien hizo esto…creo que guruclef lo sabe mejor que yo

-clef!!!- umi de inmediato corrió angustiada al ver como estaba el mago

-umi…estoy bien no te preocupes-dijo clef , quizás sus heridas no eran graves, pero su animo estaba por los suelos

-ferio estas bien: pregunto fuu mientras veía como el chico entregaba el cuerpo inconciente de la soberana a zagato

-si…yo estoy bien linda pero creo que debes curar las heridas de hikaru y de clef

-hai a eso mismo iré-la chica sana las heridas de clef y las de hikaru, sin embargo la princesa no despierta-puedo curar las heridas pero hikaru debe despertar por si sola

-esta bien…quizás mientras tanto clef nos pueda explicar que paso con esa mujer…clef…¿quien era ella?-pregunto ferio interesado al recordar como parecían conocerse

-renam… ella es..O mas bien era… una vieja amiga… cuando yo era aprendiz de mago …ella estaba conmigo… éramos compañeros…amigos..Y…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-flash back(XD ya las he de tener hartas con tanto recuerdo).-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-clef!...pst pst …cleeeeeeeeeef!!!!!-decía bajito una pequeña de tez blanca, ojos y cabellera negras

-eh?...que pasa renam?...si el maestro kazan te ve te va a regañar...-dijo un niño de cabellera violácea y ojos azules

-jijiji lo se pero quiero jugar-dijo la niña entrando a donde se encontraba clef

-lo siento renam…no puedo hacerlo tengo que terminar este hechizo-dijo el niño con un puchero molesto-si no lo hago el maestro kazan me regañara-complemento

-pero si es muy fácil…mira!-la niña realizo el hechizo de una manera sumamente fácil

-bueno…supongo que ahora si podemos ir a jugar-dijo el niño tomando a su amiguita de la mano mientras ambos salían corriendo del castillo

-jijijijijiji…clef eres muy lento-decía la niña que ya le llevaba ventaja

-no es verdad lo que pasa es que tu corres como caballo-dijo clef con un puchero

-jijijiji…la niña se detiene frente a un gran lago-ah! Este lugar es hermoso-dijo la chiquilla tirándose al pasto a orillas del lago

-si lo es…renam?-dijo el chico con una seria mirada

-eh? Que pasa clef?-dijo la niña mirándolo seria, no le gustaba cuando el chico se ponía así

-renam… el maestro Kazan me llevara a el bosque del silencio… ahí entrenare los próximos 1000 años-dijo el chico mientras desviaba su mirada hacia el azul lago

-queeeeeeeeeeee?!!!!!!!!!! El maestro Kazan no puede hacer eso…no puede separarnos clef…eres mi mejor amigo…no me quiero alejar de ti-dijo la niña con los ojos llorosos

-…ni yo de ti renam… ya se!!!!...hagamos una promesa!...tenemos 10 años…vamos a dejarnos crecer… para cuando volvamos ambos tendremos la apariencia de 20 años-dijo clef emocionado

-eh?... y eso para que clef?-dijo la niña sorprendida

-para que cuando regrese…-el chico de ojos azules se sonroja- me pueda casar contigo… y así no nos puedan separar-dijo ocultando su mirada entre sus violáceos cabellos

-clef!!!!!!...-la niña se sonroja-e…esta…bien…así…será…y no…nos volverán a separar-dijo la niña de ojos negros abrazando a clef

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.fin del flash back.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-……-un gran silencio se hizo entre los presentes, incluso zagato estaba sorprendido, no conocía esa parte de la vida del que fuera su maestro

-y…después que …que sucedió –dijo umi ahora si era el colmo no solo estaba el hecho de que ahora compartía una vida con presea sino que también existía un amor en el pasado de clef

-bueno…al cabo de los 1000 años yo me volví un hechicero poderoso…y como fuese mi promesa…regrese convertido… bueno …con esta apariencia mas o menos…y renam… con esa hermosa apariencia que tiene ahora…solo que … su mirada era diferente….

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-flash back.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-cumpliste con tu promesa clef-dijo la chica mientras abrazaba al recién llegado hechicero

-si…te dije que volvería para no separarme jamás de ti-dijo abrazando a la chica en protección

-te amo clef…-dijo la chica mientras unía sus labios a los de clef

-y yo a ti mi hermosa hechicera- dijo el mago mirándola con amor infinito

-el maestro kazan nos reprenderá si no entramos ahora mismo a el castillo

-si…el cambio de poder es una ceremonia que se aprecia muy difícilmente

-como no!... aunque el viejo maestro lo ha presenciado mas de 50 veces jajajajaja-dijo renam en broma

-no seas mala…es nuestro maestro-dijo guruclef reprendiendo a su amada

-ok ok…no me vuelvo a burlar…vamos!-asi ambos chicos entran al castillo para presenciar el cambio de poder

-estimada gente de céfiro…este es un importante día para nuestro reino…el comienzo de un nuevo reino, hoy …nuestra amada soberana la princesa Kira…partirá a lado de los espíritus… esto nos llena de tristeza…ya que ella a amado y velado por nuestro amado céfiro, sin embargo también es momento de regocijo por que el espíritu de la princesa se unirá a los espíritus del pasado para velar por nuestro bien desde el otro mundo, a lado de los grandes soberanos de la antigüedad asimismo el poder del pilar recaerá sobre la nueva soberana, la princesa esmeralda … esto sucedera en la proxima luna nueva de céfiro…

-es muy pequeña no? dijo renam al ver a la nueva princesa

-no te dejes engañar…recuerda que céfiro es un mundo donde puedes ocultar tu edad-dijo clef

-te equivocas clef… esa chica en verdad es muy joven…solo cuenta con 13 años de edad

-que dijiste?!-dijo guruclef sorprendido-¿Cómo sabes eso?

-jijijiji hice un hechizo para saber su edad-dijo renam con una sonrisa maliciosa

-renam!-reprendió el mago-sabes que no debes hacer hechizos asi y mal gastar tu magia

-no te enojes…fue un hechizo chiquito-dijo ella sacando la lengua

-no tienes remedio-dijo el moviendo negativamente la cabeza

-asi mismo…anuncio también mi próxima unión a los espíritus-dijo el anciano maestro kazan

-QUE HA DICHO!!!!!!!-dijeron al mismo tiempo clef y renam

-las pruebas-en ese momento dirige su mirada hacia donde se encontraban clef y renam- para elegir a mi sucesor… comenzaran mañana mismo… en el momento en que yo parte…uno de mis amados alumnos tomara mi lugar y la responsabilidad de proteger a céfiro de los males malignos, ayudar a la nueva princesa a canalizar su poder y a céfiro de las energías negativas…amada gente de céfiro… eso es todo…conozcan a su nuevo pilar…y vivan…felices como siempre-dijo esto con un dejo de melancolía

-clef…escuchaste?-dijo la chica

-claro que escuche…el maestro kazan…partirá

-no tonto! Eso no… sobre que le dejara el poder a uno de nosotros!-dijo entusiasmada

-renam!...me sorprende que te interese mas el poder que la partida de nuestro maestro!-le reprendió clef

-no…no es eso solo que … quiero ser la sucesora…lo he soñado desde siempre y haré todo por obtenerlo-dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-fin del flash back.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-no me di cuenta de cómo su alma comenzaba a corromperse… entonces sucedió… el día en que las competencias comenzaron tuvimos mucha competencia pero renam y yo logramos vencer a nuestros contrincantes…la final fue entre renam y yo….

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.flash back.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-ya me esperaba esto…sabia que clef y renam se enfrentarían en esta batalla final-dijo el anciano quien observaba el duelo en que a jugar por las pruebas clef levaba todas las de perder

-quien cree que gane maestro kazan? Pregunto un hombre alto fornido con ojos azules quien llevaba una armadura imponente

-no lo se shanda… por una parte clef esta peleando pero…no con todas sus fuerzas, el corazón lo frena a atacarla …por otro lado renam esta luchando con toda su codicia, parece que no le importa matar a clef con tal de obtener este poder-dijo el anciano

-eso no es bueno-dijo shanda viendo la batalla

-tu mejor que nadie lo sabe shanda… viviste conmigo la historia de kana

-quiero olvidar eso-dijo el guardia real

-se que te lastima…fuiste afectado por ello y …

-se que se puede repetir nuevamente… pero por ello he protegido a mi mujer y a mis hijos de ese mal

-estas seguro shanda?-pregunto el anciano

-al menos espero que proteja a mis hijos que están por nacer... que su sangre no repita esa historia

-ambos lo deseamos shanda…ambos lo deseamos-pero para que no se repita necesitamos alguien que vele por céfiro de manera consiente, por amor…no por codicia… -dicho esto el anciano se pone de pie-ya es suficiente!... eh tomado la decisión

-ambos magos detiene su duelo de magia y miran atentamente a su maestro

-estoy seguro que veras cumplido tu sueño amor-el oji azul sonreía tiernamente a la mujer que estaba a su lado

-lo se… pronto seré la nueva guru de céfiro-dijo ella con una sonrisa confiada

-ambos han sido diestros, disciplinados me han mostrado grandes avances en los últimos siglos…sin embargo ambos han desarrollado talentos y virtudes diferentes… clef… te falta un poco de seguridad al atacar, tus hechizos son protectores

-mientras que renam tienes agallas y fácil ataque..No titubeas para conseguir lo que quieres…-dijo Kazan seriamente-es por eso que … he decidido que …clef será el nuevo guru de céfiro

-COMO?!!!!-dijo el ojiazul sorprendido

-ESO NO PUEDE SER!... KAZAN!-dijo la chica perdiendo el respeto a su maestro-SABES BIEN QUE TENGO MUCHO MEJOR TECNICA QUE CLEF!-grito indignada

-si…lo se… pero también se que céfiro se rige por la fuerza del corazón y no de las ambiciones… renam…tu ambición de poder es mas grande que tu deseo de proteger a céfiro-explico el hombre duramente

- kjjjj-no soportando mas aquella humillación la chica sale corriendo del lugar

-renam!... espera!-el chico sale corriendo tras ella pero es detenido por la voz de su maestro-no te dejes cegar por el mal clef… tu estas entregando el corazón pero ella solo ve en ti el anhelo de su codicia, lo único que busca es ser quien eres ahora

-kjjj…no…no es verdad, ella anhela tanto como yo proteger nuestro mundo…no se por que le dice eso maestro-dicho esto el chico sale corriendo en busca de renam-renam!!!!!!...renam donde estas?... maldición oculto su presencia…renam….-de repente se escucha un fuerte estallido en el palacio

-no puede ser!-dicho esto el mago sale corriendo en dirección a donde estaba el castillo

-pronto saquen a la princesa!-gritaban algunos soldados

-imposible la entrada esta bloqueada!-dijo otro de ellos

-maldición!-grito desesperado shanda quien sin medir las consecuencias se arrojo a la entrada que estaba ardiendo en llamas –escucho protector!-grito inmediatamente el guerrero se introdujo en aquel lugar

-como demonios hizo eso?-dijo clef sorprendido

-muy fácil… es el único espadachín mágico de céfiro…-aclaro kazan tras el nuevo mago

-que pero…- clef no acababa de entender-espadachín mágico?-

-su madre era una poderosa guerrera…mientras que su padre…-kazan callo un poco antes de continuar- su padre era un hechicero realmente temible por su magia y el tremendo poder que encerraba

-ya veo… aprendió de ambos-clef… este día quedara guardado en tu corazón… querido alumno… te ha tocado ver grandes desgracias…y me temo que de nuevo vivirás la desgracia de la leyenda de kana… clef… tienes que ser muy fuerte…yo ya no estaré aquí…moriré hoy…con el antiguo reino-dicho esto el hechicero crea un campo de energía que protegería a clef y a el mismo de un ataque traidor

-nani?... de donde ha venido ese ataque?-el hechicero quedo sorprendido al ver quien era el atacante-no puede ser…renam..-el chico de cabellera violácea estaba por demás sorprendido

-morirás kazan… lamentaras haberme desairado y no entregarme el poder de céfiro-dijo la mujer con una poderosa aura rodeándole

-renam… la hechicera maligna…-el hombre se disponía a pelear-clef… no olvides… -voltea a donde su heredero-que debes proteger a céfiro…sin importar cual sea el costo o que tan doloroso sea –después de esto una gran nube de polvo cubrió la imagen de su maestro y de la mujer que amaba

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-flash back.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-después de eso… no volví a ver a renam… el castillo había sido atacado… había caído en ruinas… sin embargo la guardia real y los aprendices de hechicería habían logrado detener a los atacantes…los cuales jamás supimos de donde ni quien los había enviado… el cuerpo de la princesa y del shanda fueron encobrados, tal parece que shanda había muerto cumpliendo con su trabajo, pero ni asi…la princesa logro salir a salvo…ambos cuerpos fueron hallados en las ruinas del palacio…al igual que los restos de mi maestro kazan…la princesa kira murió antes de lo previsto… y esmeralda subió al poder poco después de eso… todos habían muerto… es por ello que yo… siempre pensé que renam había tenido la misma suerte… decidí regresar a mi apariencia…donde había sido inmensamente feliz… antes de la corrupción en el corazón de renam…antes de la muerte de mi maestro y de la humillación de no haber podido salvar a la princesa y a mi mejor amigo…a tu padre…latis… a quien tu y zagato se parecen tanto…pero sobre todo tu… espadachín mágico de céfiro…

-kjjj… en mi caso mi madre era una hechicera…y mi padre era un guerrero

-asi es… zagato obtuvo los bienes heredados de tu madre con su poderosa magia… y tu la fortaleza y la destreza con las armas que tanto caracterizaban a tu padre… aunque ambos poseían gran poder y magia… ahora que lo saben… deben comprender…por que no me puedo enfrentar a renam-el hechicero tenia los nervios pulverizados y el animo por los suelos

-baca!-dejo salir umi

-perdón-voltearon a verla todos incluyendo al guru

-que eres el baca mas grande de céfiro y sus alrededores-dijo ella molesta-¿acaso no te das cuenta?... clef… esa chica no te quiere…jamás te quiso… te lo demostró ayudando al enemigo matando a tu maestro…. Y aun así…¿ya has olvidado que ahora compartes tu vida con presea y que están por traer al mundo a un nuevo ser?-las palabras de la chica salieron de su boca como dagas directo al corazón de clef, ella tenia razón, aquella mujer era parte de su pasado, un pasado triste que la dulzura y compañía de presea habían logrado desvanecer…

-tienes razón…no es momento de pensar en el pasado…gracias umi-sonrió el hechicero a la guerrera del agua

-asi es… ese es el clef que conocemos… -dijo fuu sonriendo al mago

-bueno…al menos ahora sabemos que tan fuerte es el enemigo como para que le diera esa golpiza a clef-dijo ascott algo celoso por la intervención de umi en el animo del hechicero

-no… no es tanto asi… clef no se defendió, no uso sus poderes para no lastimarla-dijo ferio quien había presenciado la batalla

-es verdad…aunque eso no quiere decir que ranas no sea poderosa…lastimo a hikaru… eso es de cuidado

-hikaru…-las guerreras del agua y del viento miraban tristemente a su amiga inconsciente

-creo que lo mejor será que las chicas y una parte de los soldados regresen al castillo junto con hikaru…el resto… iremos a la aldea del sur…-dijo zagato comenzando a dar ordenes- ferio, y guruclef, vallan con la princesa necesitan descansar ese enfrentamiento debe tenerlos heridos

-IEE…yo estoy bien… sin embargo creo que clef debería ir…el si recibió un ataque directo

-hai que vallan soldados y clef para proteger a hikaru…nosotras la acompañaremos a las aldeas –dijo umi

-de ninguna manera… ustedes también deben descansar… el haber estado en trance las dejo débiles-dijo zagato

-pero-fuu iba a alegar pero la mirada de zagato le hizo entender que quería que protegieran a hikaru-vamos umi… es mejor que hagamos caso al experto en defensa real-dijo la rubia jalando a su amiga

-pero pero… dijo umi mientras era arrastrada por su amiga

-esta bien…nos veremos en el palacio después-dicho esto el ex sacerdote monta en su corcel y dirige con el resto de los soldados con el rumbo a las aldeas de sur

-vallamos… hikaru debe descansar-guruclef también estaba cansado no solo física sino mentalmente hablando también

La tarde paso de una manera sorprendente para cuando se habían dado cuenta la comitiva que iba con zagato ferio y ascott ya habían llegado a las aldeas del sur encontrándola completamente destruida, en ruina total.

-kjjjj maldición… ¿Quién pudo haber hecho esto?-dijo zagato-jum…y aun me lo pregunto… es obvio que esta matanza es obra de ese desgraciado- el sacerdote recordaba a aquel a quien le había prometido lealtad-busquen sobrevivientes… si lo hay… los llevaremos al castillo-dicho esto el sacerdote comenzó a ayudar en la búsqueda de sobrevivientes

-señor-dijo uno de los soldados- al parecer todos los aldeanos están con vida pero…

-pero? Habla de una vez!-dijo zagato perdiendo la paciencia ante la espera

-pero… están todos petrificados-dejo salir el soldado

-¿que?... que quieres decir con eso?-dijo el falso espadachín

-señor… están convertidos en piedra…

-que?-decía zagato sorprendido

-asi es señor todos los aldeanos están petrificados…convertidos en piedra señor-el soldado hablaba con angustia

-kjjjj…. Soldado valla al castillo y traiga a refuerzos… debemos llevar a todos los aldeanos… quizás allá guruclef pueda hacer algo por ellos

-esta bien señor iré a la brevedad-posteriormente el soldado se retira

-petrificación… ni renam ni firel usan esa técnica…acaso…-el chico fue interrumpido

-latis… ayúdanos a reunir a los demás aldeanos… esto no me agrada…no quiero ser victima de otra emboscada…la pasada casi no la libro-dijo un chico de hermosos ojos verde

- eh?... si… llevaremos a la mayor parte posible-después de eso el campamento permaneció en silencio

Mientras tanto a esas horas guruclef y el resto del grupo habían llegado al castillo

-lleven a hikaru a su cuarto… checare su estado allá-dicho esto el guru se dirige a su habitación para asearse antes de ir a ver a la soberana

-clef…-dijo la chica de ojos color mar-estas bien?

-si umi… solo estoy algo desconcertado con todo esto… la aparición de renam…los ataques recientes a las aldeas… temo por el bien de céfiro-dijo sinceramente el hechicero

-es comprensible guruclef… pero creo que tu alma esta mas cansada que tu cuerpo… no pienses tanto en el pasado clef… o se te ira el futuro de las manos-dijo la chica sonriéndole al guru

-gracias…-después de esto el mago se aleja de ella y se retira a sus habitaciones

-creo que deberías tomar tu propio consejo no lo crees umi?-dijo fuu tras su amiga

-a que te refieres?-muy a su pesar había comprendido las palabras de su amiga

-a que …necesitas dejar ir a guruclef… el tiene ya una vida a lado de presea…y un pasado con renam… umi… debes reconocer que en la vida de clef tu solo eres una amiga…te estas aferrando a un sentimiento imposible amiga

-lo se…créeme que lo se fuu… y he comenzado a superarlo… me duele saber que yo no signifique nada mas que una chiquilla del mundo mágico para clef… pero…se que lo superare…y tienes razón…debo dejar ir el pasado o jamás encontrare mi futuro… je… pero bueno yo no importo ahora… es hikaru la que me preocupa, ha estado bajo mucha presión y ahora con estos ataques ...

-tienes razón…espero que este mejor….

Mientas tanto en otro lugar de céfiro

-por que maldita sea no me permitiste acabar con ellos!, era el momento ideal para acabar con el maldito guru y el estupido pilar!-reclamaba renam a el chico alto cubierto por la capucha

-ya te lo dije… ella es mi presa…ella tiene que pagar todo lo que me ha hecho… tu no puedes tocarla!- para cuando había dicho esto el hombre ya había tomado por el cuello a la mujer estrangulándola- ¿entiendes?...con clef puedes hacer lo que quieras…pero el pilar es mi presa…yo me encargare de exterminarla!

-kjjjj…estupido…¿la estas protegiendo?...idiota aun la amas!-después de decir esas palabras renam sintió como su cuello era apretado con mas fuerza-su…suel…suéltame… me lastimas…-esta vez estaba a punto de perder el conocimiento cuando de repente sintió como esa mano la soltaba-cof cof cof…maldito…

-yo la matare…por que solo asi me desharé de mis sentimientos …solo asi lograre alcanzar la oscuridad total…eliminando la ultima gota de luz que hay en mi

-maldito latís-pensaba la mujer-no creí que tuviera mas energía maligna que zagato… será el es emisario de la oscuridad de kana?-pensaba mientras se recuperaba

De regreso en el castillo

-ya lo intentamos todo y simplemente hikaru no regresa a la normalidad…-la voz de clef se escuchaba preocupada y desesperada

-cálmate clef… hikaru no es tan débil-decía presea a su marido al ver que comenzaba a entra en pánico, algo muy difícil en clef

-hikaru…-sus dos amigas estaban por demás preocupadas

-donde estoy…¿Qué es este lugar?-decía hikaru mientras caminaba en la mas completa obscuridad-chicas?... latis?... donde están?... hay alguien aquí?...-la chica comenzaba a tener mucho miedo

-chica del mundo mágico…pilar y soberana de céfiro-se escucho una voz por todos lados

-eh?...rayearth?...-dijo la chica al reconocer la voz

-asi es guerrera del fuego…céfiro esta en peligro una vez mas y esta vez el peligro no se compara con los peligros del pasado

-¿Qué?... como es eso posible… es decir…

-la leyenda de cana y su profecía están por cumplirse guerrera del fuego….

-la leyenda de kana?-dijo ella extrañada

-asi es…kana…fue…ten…cui… gue…mag…a… os-la conversación de rayearth fue interrumpida-

-rayearth!!!!!!-al tiempo que hikaru dejo de escuchar la voz de el guardián del fuego la chica sintió como caía a un vació desmayándose

-hikaru….hikaru…-escuchaba unas voces a su alrededor llamándola

-eh?...quien me llama?-de repente abrió los ojos encontrándose con unos ojos violáceos que la miraban con sorpresa-eh?...quien…quien eres tu?-dijo ella levantándose de golpe, para su sorpresa no llevaba la ropa que solía llevar, sino que portaba un hermoso vestido color fuego largo y muy ceñido a su figura

-mi nombre es kana….-dijo la mujer

-kana?... la de la leyenda?-dijo la chica con sorpresa

-ah…vamos ahora soy una leyenda?-dijo la chica sonriente-bueno y que dice esa leyenda de mi

-eh?...no…no lo se solo escuche eso de rayearth

-rayearth…¿Cómo esta el?-dijo la chica –jijiji era un apuesto guerrero

-como?-la chica no entendía-rayearth es un mashin-especifico ella

-eh?...ah si …eso …hace tanto tiempo que lo había olvidado-dijo la mujer en un suspiro

-quien eres en verdad…por que tu nombre es una leyenda…

-¿quieres…vivir mi historia- dijo la mujer en forma misteriosa con una sonrisa maliciosa-quieres conocer el pasado de céfiro?

-eh?... si…si quiero-aun presintiendo que era peligroso la chica decidió tomar el riesgo

-bien te llevare…al pasado de céfiro-dicho esto todo comienza a obscurecer y hikaru cae de nuevo aterrizando en un céfiro aun mas hermoso de lo que ella conocía

-¿Qué?...que es este lugar?-dijo la soberana

-este lugar… es mi céfiro…el céfiro de hace miles de años que yo goberné-dijo la voz de la mujer pero hikaru no logro verla

-que?!!!!!!!!-dijo la chica sorprendida cuando una voz conocida para ella la saco de la sorpresa

-princesa kana… quiero decirle que las cosas en la aldea del sur están resueltas, el incendio fue controlado

-gracias rayearth…………

Muajajajajajajaja XD CONTINUARA!!!!!!!!!!

Un real agradecimiento a todas mis lectoras por seguir leyendo mis locuras ñ.ñ espero que les siga gustando y disculpen por no agradecer individualmente pero es que el tiempo se me acaba ... nooooooooo el patron quiere que me ponga a trabajar no! No ¡ no ¡

Es hora del descanso ¡

Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo


	9. la dualidad la luz y la obscuridad II

-¿quieres…vivir mi historia- dijo la mujer en forma misteriosa con una sonrisa maliciosa-quieres conocer el pasado de céfiro?

-eh?... si…si quiero-aun presintiendo que era peligroso la chica decidió tomar el riesgo

-bien te llevare…al pasado de céfiro-dicho esto todo comienza a obscurecer y hikaru cae de nuevo aterrizando en un céfiro aun mas hermoso de lo que ella conocía

-¿Qué?...que es este lugar?-dijo la soberana

-este lugar… es mi céfiro…el céfiro de hace miles de años que yo goberné-dijo la voz de la mujer pero hikaru no logro verla

-que?!!!!!!!!-dijo la chica sorprendida cuando una voz conocida para ella la saco de la sorpresa

-princesa kana… quiero decirle que las cosas en la aldea del sur están resueltas, el incendio fue controlado

-gracias rayearth…………

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**LA DUALIDAD LA LUZ Y LA OBSCURIDAD II LA LEYENDA DE KANA**

-no es nada princesa-dijo el apuesto pelirrojo arrodillado ante la soberana

-princesa-interrumpió un soldado de menor rango-los comandantes windom y celes ya están de regreso también

-muchas gracias…hazlos pasar de inmediato

-si princesa-el soldado se retira a toda prisa dándole paso a un chico de hermosos ojos azules como el mar piel blanca cabello ensortijado azul tal como sus ojos y a un chico mas de cabello verde amarrado a una coleta miel morena clara ojos verdes como la esmeralda

-princesa-el chico de cabello azul se había postrado ante la soberana de igual forma que su compañero

-hemos vuelto de las aldeas del norte y el este-complemento el chico de cabellera verde

-me da gusto que volviesen con bien windom…me preocupaba que los problemas con las bestias que recientemente han aparecido los provocara algún conflicto… y… Darmer… en donde esta el?-pregunto la princesa inquieta

- Darmer?...-la figura traslucida de hikaru estaba parada a lado de rayearth, no podía creer el enorme parecido que había entre ella y el que llevara el nombre de su mashin, bien podría ser su padre, sus ojos, el color de su cabello, es mas podría ser la versión masculina de ella misma

-no hemos tenido noticias de el desde que nos separamos el fue a las aldeas de oeste-el chico de cabello azul había respondido a la pregunta de la princesa

-ya veo…gracias por la información celes…-la mirada de la princesa parecía entristecida

-windom?...celes?!!!!!!-hikaru cada vez entendía menos

-princesa…-dijo el chico de ojos marrones tan parecidos a los de hikaru

-estoy bien rayearth… no te preocupes…se que Darmer volverá pronto… bien mis queridos guerreros vallan a descansar… les hace falta a los tres... con su permiso…yo también estoy cansada… me retirare a mis habitaciones-la princesa se pone de pie y sale de la sala principal, posteriormente a eso los tres guerreros se ponen de pie

-la princesa no oculta su preferencia hacia Darmer -dijo celes algo burlón

-feh!... es lógico… Darmer tampoco oculta su interés por "el reino"-windom sonreía con picardía

-….-por su parte rayearth no comentaba nada

-eh?... no comprendo…-hikaru parecía mas y mas confundida que antes

-no comprendes verdad?-se escucho de nuevo la voz de la soberana-no tienes curiosidad e saber quien es Darmer ?-dijo con algo de malicia en el tono

-eh?...si…claro que tengo curiosidad

-entonces…ve y sígueme hasta la habitación real …pero cuidado tus ojos pueden ver el reflejo de alguien que tu conoces en el pasado jajajajajaja-esta vez la risa era una de burla

-¿Cómo?-una vez escuchado esto la chica sale tras la princesa dejando al trío que llevara el nombre de los mashin de ella y de sus amigas

- Darmer …-dijo la princesa en un suspiro ya estando en su habitación al momento que era alcanzada por hikaru quien permanecía traslucida

-si sigue suspirando de esa manera se acabara el oxigeno princesa-una varonil voz hizo que la chica volteara a ver pero sabia a quien pertenecía esa voz

-no puede ser!!!!!!-la traslucida pelirroja abrió sus ojos descomunalmente al ver aquella varonil figura-la…la…latis!!!!!-dijo sorprendida sin embargo la princesa kana corrió a los brazos del guerrero

- Darmer …. Mi amor!-dijo ella arrojándose descaradamente a sus brazos

-¿Cómo? Darmer?-cada vez entendía menos

-mi hermosa princesa… o perdón…-el chico se arrodilla –soberana de céfiro, reina de los cuatro puntos cardinales de nuestra nación vengo a informarle que los problemas en las aldeas del oeste han quedado completamente solucionados la gente…-el chico fue interrumpido por los labios de la princesa

-quieres callarte de una vez….bésame-dijo ella con todo el amor que le profesaba a ese hombre

-kana…mi amada kana- el chico abrazo con todo su amor a la mujer entre sus brazos

-que diría kazan si nos viera?-dijo la princesa

-feh!...lo mas seguro es que me mandaría a la horca-dijo el sarcástico

-por ahora… solo tus amigos lo saben…pero pronto….-la chica fue interrumpida

-shhhh… calla…déjame mostrarte…lo mucho que te he extrañado…..-después de esto el chico toma a la princesa en brazos y la lleva hasta la cama real donde se notaba que tenían pensado demostrarse su amor lo que definitivamente hikaru no pretendía presenciar-

-espíritus!!!!!!-el color en el rostro de la pelirroja se había tornado del color de su cabellera

-jajaja…no pretendo que veas esa parte de la historia…-automáticamente después de escuchar aquella voz todo el entorno de hikaru cambia

-eh?... donde estoy?

-maestro kazan…esto no es posible sabe que esa unión es imposible!-dijo rayearth a el mago a quien le seguía el paso

-lo siento rayearth… es necesario que la princesa kana se case con el príncipe kort para unir lazos entre los reinos

-por favor kazan!!!!, sabes a la perfección que es una locura seria una estupidez que no vieras que kana y Darmer están enamorados-dijo el peliverde a el mago

-ese es un amor imposible y yo lo sabia es por eso que siempre les prohibí esa relación windom

-kjjjj es muy injusto lo que están haciendo!, le están prohibiendo a kana ser feliz el ojiazul estaba mas que molesto; estaba indignado

-suficiente…una emperatriz debe ver por el bien de su pueblo… el imperio vecino propuso la unión de ambos reinos con la boda de ambos príncipes…era eso… o invadían céfiro

-pues que lo invadan maldita sea para eso estamos los guerreros mágicos!-dijo rayearth mas y mas molesto

-… no hay mejor opción que la unión pacifica… y será un bien para céfiro-dijo el mago implacable

-estupido!-se escucho la voz del soldado de fuego-acaso no te das cuenta que arias infeliz a kana?-el guerrero de ojos marrones denotaba mas molestia que cualquiera de los presentes

-rayearth… lo siento… el consejo ya tomo la decisión…aunque tu y yo estemos en desacuerdo… la princesa se casara la próxima luna nueva de céfiro

-como un presagio funesto-el peliazul que había permanecido mas pasivo de todos dio a conocer con eso que al igual que sus compañeros estaba en completo desacuerdo

-esto se termina aquí chicos… nosotros nada podemos hacer-después de esto el hechicero sale de la habitación en donde se encontraba

-esto no me gusta nada-dijo celes extremadamente serio

-me preocupa mas lo que Darmer pueda hacer-el peliverde estaba en una ventana mirando sumamente preocupado hacia el infinito

-tienes razón… ese loco ama demasiado a Kana… puede cometer una estupidez-apoyo celes

-no…no voy a permitir que Kana y Darmer sean infelices… kjjj no después de…- el pelirrojo golpea una de las paredes del palacio en frustración

-rayearth?-dijo celes sorprendido de lo mucho que parecía afectarle a su amigo de fuego

-rayearth…no me digas que tu…-windom se había percatado de lo que le sucedía a su amigo

-decidí… no luchar por el amor de la princesa en cuanto vi que Darmer y ella se amaban… kjjjj y ahora resulta que mi sacrificio será en vano … que Kana será infeliz de todos modos-un nuevo golpe y esta vez el guerrero se abre los nudillos

-basta rayerath! Haciendo eso no solucionaras nada-dijo windom deteniendo a su amigo

-kjjj Darmer … se pondrá como loco en cuanto vuelva-dijo celes serio

-esperemos que lo tome de la mejor manera-dijo windom mientras curaba los nudillos de rayearth con su magia

-kjjj…maldición-dijo rayearth cerrando sus ojos con fuerza para no dejar salir sus lagrimas

-tal parece que todas las princesas en céfiro están destinadas a no ser felices-dijo hikaru con tristeza al comprender la situación

-¿parece una maldición o no?-de nuevo la voz de la soberana se escuchaba

-si… -contesto la pelirroja tristemente y agachando la mirada

-comienzas a comprender por que mi nombre es una leyenda?-kana se escuchaba triste

-¿Qué?-hikaru no terminaba de entender

-vamos …te mostrare-de nuevo la pelirroja fue transferida a un nuevo día, céfiro parecía ajetreado flores aquí flores allá el reino entero estaba feliz… o al menos casi todo la guerrera del fuego había aparecido en la habitación de la soberana

-no quiero…. No quiero casarme kazan…onegai kazan no me hagas pasar este suplicio

-lo siento princesa kana… pero su boda se realizara la semana entrante en la luna nueva

-pero es que no te das cuenta?... yo amo a Darmer -renegaba

-princesa….-el mago realmente estaba sufriendo por su soberana pero no había nada que pudiera hacer

-kazan … donde esta Darmer?-pregunto la soberana

-no lo sabemos …desde que se entero de la noticia de su matrimonio desapareció-contesto rayearth

-por que?...por que?-la princesa callo de rodillas -¿Por qué me traicionaste Darmer … kjjjj dijiste que me amabas!!!!!-la princesa lloraba amargamente

-princesa…-rayearth era el que mas sufría a los ojos de hikaru tal parecía que Darmer no era el único enamorado de la princesa

-así comenzó…mi triste historia y la de las soberanas de céfiro…obligándonos a renunciar al amor…-la voz de kana se escuchaba en la cabeza de la guerrera de fuego

-¿Qué sucedió después?-dijo hikaru triste

-¿quieres ver que fue lo que sucedió?-las imágenes volvían a distorsionarse esta vez hikaru apareció en una hermosa velada al parecer la boda de kana; se escuchaban murmullos de lo hermosa que lucia la novia con el vestido tradicional de bodas, aun así lo que era su marcha nupcial mas bien era el camino a un calvario de dolor para la princesa, aquel que la esperaba en el altar no era su amado Darmer, era aquel príncipe con el cual la obligaban a casarse, quienes resguardaban la entrada eran nada mas y nada menos que los guerreros del agua viento y fuego, este ultimo parecía el mas dolido con la boda

-por que?... por que no hacen nada por detenerlo?-dijo hikaru frustrada

-por que nadie fue lo suficientemente valiente como para enfrentar ese error que le costaría la felicidad a las soberanas de céfiro…ni siquiera yo…pero esto no es todo…no es lo peor….-las imágenes volvían a distorsionarse llevando a hikaru a un lugar por de mas sombrío

-do…do…donde estoy?-dijo atónita ante lo que veían sus ojos

-estas en un céfiro tres años después de mi boda

-¿Qué?!!!!!!!!!!!-dijo la chica –pero…esto es terrible…esto no puede ser céfiro…¿Qué sucedió?-dijo ella cada vez mas impresionada

-el rey que me eligieron convirtió en esto a céfiro….observa… -dicho esto hikaru ve como los tres guerreros de tres años atrás se acercan, con ligeras diferencias, por ejemplo rayearth parecía mas endurecido en su forma de mirar y tenia el cabello largo amarrado en una coleta, celes llevaba el cabello hasta los hombros y windom al igual que rayearth parecía mas endurecido pero su mirad también era de una persona triste

-esto no puede continuar así… ese reino es salvaje e inaudito a lo largo de tres años han sacrificado a mas de 100 doncellas-dijo rayearth

-kjjj y todo por las estupideces del "rey"-dijo celes

-debemos detenerlo….nuestro deber es el de proteger a céfiro sin importar el ir contra la corona

-hace tres años que no vemos a kana-reflexiono rayearth- se nos tiene prohibido acercarnos a ella…solo recibimos ordenes pero yo estoy seguro que kana no ordenaría cosas tan terribles…todo es culpa de ese estupido de kort

-kjjj…si Darmer no se hubiera ido… -reflexiono celes

-ese maldito… abandonarla así… jump que fácil encontró consuelo en brazos de esa campesina-dijo rayearth con ira

-no puedes culparlo por desear rehacer su vida rayearth-dijo windom comprendiendo de alguna manera a su antiguo compañero

-si kana me hubiera amado a mi yo hubiese luchado por ella sin importar ….-en ese momento el guerrero fue callado por su amigo

-que?... condenar a céfiro a una guerra violenta donde dejaría de existir?-dijo el guerrero de cabellera celeste sumamente molesto

-kjjjj-rayearth estaba prácticamente fuera de control

-debemos guardar la cordura y no pelear entre nosotros

-cordura?... en este planeta casi muerto me pides cordura?, en este mundo que necesita ser rescatado?, este mundo ya es un desquicie y aun así me piden cordura?!!!!!!!!!-rayearth estaba realmente molesto

-hay una forma de salvar este mundo revelándose contra ese tipo …teniendo el 100 de seguridad en ganar-dijo celes seriamente

-y por que demonios no lo habías dicho antes-el exasperado rayearth estaba a punto de arremeter contra su amigo

-por que si te callaras seria mas fácil de explicar, quieres calmarte de una buena vez y escuchar lo que celes tiene que decir-incluso windom comenzaba a perder la paciencia

-esta bien…me calmo y los escucho….-rayearth al fin había entrado en cordura

-bien…antes que nada rayearth mas te vale que escuches hasta el final y sin protestar…logre entrar en contacto con el maestro kazan … y me explico la manera de rescatar a la princesa y salvar a céfiro

-habla de una buena vez celes-dijo rayearth a punto de perder la paciencia nuevamente

-te callas y escuchas o no te digo nada!-dijo celes igualmente molesto

-kjjj…continua-bufo el guerrero de fuego

-existe un hechizo llamado el pentagrama pilar… pero necesita los 5 elementos-explicaba el guerrero del agua

-los 5 elementos?-pregunto windom

-hai hai …el viento-dijo viendo a su compañero de cabellera verde-el fuego-esta vez miraba a su compañero de ojos marrones-el agua…la tierra y la luz-termino el chico

-bueno bueno es obvio que nosotros somos el fuego el agua y el viento…pero… la tierra y la luz?-dijo el guerrero del fuego

-la tierra la representa la princesa kana…ya que es la soberana de estas tierras y de igual forma es sabido que maneja varias técnicas mágicas con este elemento-dijo el chico de cabellera verdusca

-bien…pero que hay con el representante de la luz?-pregunto rayearth

-será mejor que lo sostengas con fuerza celes por que lo que estoy a punto de decir no le agradara en lo absoluto-dijo windom serio

-lo tengo bien sujeto-dijo al momento de sostener al joven de cabellera color fuego

-que?..no suéltame!-rayearth y celes forcejeaban graciosamente

-el representante de la luz solo puede ser Darmer con su resplandor-dijo windom seriamente mientras rayearth se quedaba paralizado ante la declaración

-su…su resplandor?-dijo hikaru aun translucida, el enorme parecido que Darmer tenia con latis era mas que evidente, y aquello la había sacado de toda duda , definitivamente Darmer había sido algún antepasado de latis y zagato , pero no sabia que tan pasado había sido

-no estoy dispuesto a que ese tipo trabaje con nosotros-dijo rayearth obviamente en contra de que el representante del trueno participara en el hechizo

-es eso o céfiro es destruido por completo… es la única oportunidad que tenemos rayeath y también la única para salvar a la princesa

-maldición…no hay otra forma…el maestro kazan también sabe manejar la luz…-dijo rayearth como opción

-iee, imposible el maestro shanda tiene que coordinar los poderes el será la base del pentagrama

-kjjj…si no hay otra forma de salvar a la princesa… entonces…vamos a buscar a ese… cobarde-rayearth esta en completo desacuerdo de pedir ayuda a Darmer, pero si no existía otra forma de salvar a kana aceptaría una tregua temporal con su antiguo compañero

-no comprendo-decía hikaru traslucida-rayearth… te amaba?-pregunto sabiendo que la princesa kana la escuchaba

-si… así fue, pero yo nunca me di cuenta de ese amor…quizás si me hubiera enamorado de el nada de lo que paso hubiese sucedido

-de lo que paso?-después de esa pregunta hikaru se encontró en un nuevo escenario

-disculpe señora… se encuentra el guerrero Darmer-dijo celes con esos ojos color mar que lo caracterizaban

-son parte del ejercito del palacio…mi marido no ha hecho nada…para que lo buscan?-dijo una hermosa mujer de cabellera violácea y ojos azules aun mas azules que los del guerrero frente a ella

-feh!...ahora se oculta tras una mujer –el guerrero del fuego hablaba despectivamente referente a su antiguo compañero

-yo no me oculto tras nadie rayearth-una masculina voz se dejo escuchar tras la mujer, aquel hombre que ellos conocían perfectamente era Darmer

-ai…no …onegai no vallas… -dijo la mujer al tomarlo por el brazo

-déjame mujer-se soltó el con brusquedad

-pero…es que …-la mujer estaba profundamente preocupada

-así que están de lado del maldito ese, están bajo las ordenes del rey kort

-te equivocas …-el peliverde salio tras sus dos compañeros-estamos aquí para derrocarlo…-dijo el chico con mirada gélida hacia su antiguo compañero

-y de esa manera rescatar a la princesa kana….y por desgracia…necesitamos de ti para lograrlo-dijo rayearth un poco mas sereno pero aun rudo en sus palabras

-kana…susurro el chico bajando la mirada…¿Qué es lo que tengo que hacer?-dijo el hombre tan parecido a latis

-solo acompáñanos…el maestro kazan nos pondrá al tanto de todo-dijo el peliazul

-Darmer …-susurro la esposa de aquel hombre-se…se perfectamente que jamás ocupare el lugar de la princesa en tu corazón… una simple campesina no puede aspirar a eso …demo…demo… onegai… cuídate… ahora no solo eres tu …recuérdalo-dicho esto la mujer se agacha para que el guerrero no pudiera ver sus copiosas lagrimas

-vamonos ya-dijo Darmer frió como si no le importaran las lagrimas de la mujer

-veo que no eres un marido muy afectuoso-dijo celes con un poco de rabia al ver la indiferencia con a que Darmer había tratado a esa mujer

-no se puede ser afectuoso cuando no amas a esa persona-dijo fríamente

-y si no la amabas por que te casaste con ella-reprendió windom igual de molesto que su compañero mientras subía al corcel

-para intentar olvidar a kana…-dijo mientras el también se subía a un corcel

-para olvidar a alguien no hace falta lastimar a otra persona…el vicio cada vez lo vas haciendo mas grande Darmer… ahora no solo tu y kana son infelices…sino que también has hecho infeliz a esa campesina… hace falta ser cobarde para lastimar a una mujer de esa forma…y mas cobarde se necesita ser para abandonar a su suerte a la mujer que amas-dijo rayearth comenzando a cabalgar mientras era seguido por sus dos leales camaradas

-maldición…-Darmer sabia que rayearth había dicho la verdad así que en silencio siguió a los otros 3 caballeros

-demo…por que? -Decía la pelirroja translucida- comienzo a comprender que los tres caballeros fueron los machines que manejamos en el futuro pero… ¿Qué fue de Darmer?

-calma pequeño pilar…pronto lo descubrirás-la voz nuevamente había hecho que hikaru cayera en un nuevo lugar

-que es esto?-dijo la pelirroja al llegar a lo que parecía una fría y escalofriante cueva

-aun no termina maestro kazan?-dijo celes algo desesperado

-cálmate…la base para el pentagrama es muy complicado… necesitamos tiempo además… tenemos que ver que rayearth y los otros lograsen acercarse a la princesa kana… ella será el pilar del hechizo

-pi…pilar?-dijo hikaru sorprendida

-lo se lo se….pero ya se tardaron bastante… estas seguro de que ese pasadizo llevaba a donde kana?-dijo celes muy nervioso

-cálmate muchacho con esa negativa forma de pensar no lograras nada

-aun no aparecen maestro kazan?-dijo Darmer aparentemente mas tranquilo que celes pero interiormente la incertidumbre lo estaba matando-no se por que no me dejaste ir con ellos-complemento

-tu y yo sabemos muy bien por que…tu sola presencia hubiera alterado a kana en sobremanera…-dijo fríamente el mago

-maestro kazan ya hemos llegado-dijo la voz de windom al entrar al lugar

-kazan!-se escucho la voz de la princesa al momento de salir corriendo a abrazar al mago

-oh!...excelencia… discúlpeme…esto es mi culpa … si yo no la hubiera comprometido…-el mago fue interrumpido

-olvídalo kazan…lo importante es salvar a céfiro …yo no te recrimino absolutamente nada

-gracias…princesa…futuro pilar de céfiro…-dijo el mago poniéndose serio

-kana….-al fin el guerrero del relámpago había osado a pronunciar palabra

-Darmer …-la princesa agachaba su mirada con tristeza…a pesar de que amaba a aquel hombre algo en ella había cambiado, ella espero hasta el ultimo minuto antes de su boda que Darmer llegara para salvarla, pero no fue así… lejos de eso tiempo después se entero que el espadachín se había casado

-bien…-interrumpió rayearth aquel incomodo silencio- kazan ahora si puedes explicarnos como funciona el hechizo, durante el camino pusimos a la princesa al tanto de lo poco que sabemos

-esta bien…les explicare el procedimiento … cada uno de ustedes se unirá al elemento que maneja… rayearth, el fuego los volcanes todo lo que este relacionado con el fuego en céfiro será controlado según tus emociones…windom…los aires incluso las bestias que cohabitan en este elemento que es el tuyo estarán conectados contigo… celes el mar su fuerza todo lo que tenga que ver con el agua lo dominaras… princesa kana … el poder de la tierra es decir todo céfiro… estará dominado por ti eres la base del pilar … Darmer… tu tendrás un difícil trabajo…tu elemento es la luz…pero este elemento jamás de aparta de la obscuridad tienes que mantenerte firma y limpio de corazón…o el hechizo fallara… el poder de la obscuridad puede ser muy difícil de dominar ¿crees poder lograrlo?-dijo shanda en extremo serio

-lo are… manejare la obscuridad –dijo el chico decidido

-todos debemos estar muy atentos en este hechizo… si uno de nosotros falla seria catastrófico… se podría solucionar entre el resto de los participantes de esta fuerza…sin embargo el fin seria desastroso… el poder del pilar es muy fuerte… pero también puede traer muchas desgracias…

-el poder…del pilar…-hikaru comenzaba a hilar todo aquello con el sistema que había gobernado céfiro antes que ella llegara a convertirse en soberana de céfiro

-veo que comienzas a comprender…pero no te aburriré con los tediosos pasos que se tuvieron que dar para que el hechizo se lograra…te llevare exactamente al día en el que …todo se convirtió dolor para las soberanas de céfiro-una vez mas todo dio vueltas a hikaru y esta vez se encontró con un campo de batalla desolador, miles de soldados heridos por doquier, algunos que tuvieron mejor suerte… estaban muertos para no ver ese infierno

-espíritus de céfiro… que es esto?-hikaru estaba conmocionada… no podía creer tanta muerte en céfiro, ese paisaje desolador le estrujaba el alma

-Darmer onegai…detente!... kort esta muerto detente de una vez

-este poder…jajaja…este poder es increíble…nadie puede detenerme…nadie!!!!-gritaba frenético mientras relámpagos obscuros atacaban por todo céfiro

-ese estúpido… kjjj se dejo manipular por kjjj por la obscuridad-rayearth yacía mal herido en el suelo

-rayearth…onegai no me dejes…no te rindas-lloraba kana

-jump…no sabes…como desee escuchar esas palabras de ti kana-dijo perdiendo el respeto con el que siempre le hababa para llamarla por su nombre

-nandato?-dijo ella comprendiendo lo que le quiso decir

-ya veras… que yo no te fallare…kjjj mi amor…no te fallare-dicho esto se pone de pie –kjjj windom…celes!!!!!!!!!...utilicemos el spiral flash para acabar con el!-dijo rayearth con sus ultimas fuerzas

-kjjj así que haremos suicidio …jajaja… esta bien… estoy contigo camarada…-con mucha dificultad windom se pone de pie a lado de su amigo

-grrr…maldito las cosas que haces para lucirte frente a la princesa….-el guerrero del agua se pone en pie uniéndose a sus amigos-bien…así que esta es nuestro ultimo combate… viejos…voy a extrañar sus estupideces-dijo al momento de alzar su espada

-feh!...mira quien lo dice-windom dibujo una media sonrisa al momento que levantaba su espada uniéndola al de celes

-caballeros…fue un gusto combatir a su lado….listos!!!!!!!!!!!-rayearth levanta su espada uniéndola a la de sus dos compañeros

-SPYRAL FLASH!!!!!!!!!!-se escucho el grito de los tres guerreros quienes apuntaron directamente a su antiguo compañero Darmer

-noooooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-el grito desolador de la princesa fue lo único que se escucho , tanto por sus valientes guerreros como por su amado Darmer una nube de humo se esparció por todo su alrededor y después …nada

-kjjj…lo eliminamos…-el primero en caer fue windom

-windom!!!!!!-la princesa corrió a dónde sus guerreros

-kjjj todo termino… los mares de este mundo … volverán a tener paz…-en seguida el siguiente en caer fue celes

-celes!!!!!!!-la princesa no sabia que hacer

-kjjj…-rayeath cae de rodillas-fue…un …honor pelear…por usted…princesa…kana…

-rayearth…no…tu no por favor…-la princesa lloraba viendo como el brillo en los ojos de rayearth se perdían

-adiós…kana…amor mió…

-guerreros!...princesa!-dijo kazan al llegar mal herido a lado de ellos

-kazan … no quiero perderlos…no quiero!!!!!!!. En ese momento un brillo en la princesa aparece rodeándola

-no…princesa que pretende?!!- dijo kazan alarmado

-reuniré los poderes del pentagrama en mi …al menos así podré quitarles una carga y ellos tendrán posibilidad de sobrevivir

-noooo eso es una estupidez!-desafortunadamente kazan se había tardado demasiado en decirlo…ya los poderes del agua del viento y del fuego estaban en su interior

-nooooooo princesa… eso no les ayudara en nada y usted…-kazan fue interrumpido

-sellare mi corazón y haré que los de ellos subsistan…lejos de céfiro en otro lugar …en un mundo místico donde sus corazones no sean dañados…donde el poder del pilar no pueda dañarlos…hasta que céfiro los necesite de nuevo…mis amados guerreros… unas luces del pecho de los tres guerreros salieron color azul, verde y rojo respectivamente-viajen a través de las tierras de céfiro…sus corazones estarán lejos… nunca se separen sean tan unidos como ahora…-instantáneamente las tres luces se esparcen desapareciendo en la obscuridad del infinito-mientras sus esencias los estarán aguardando en las tierras de céfiro… celes…tu esencia aguardara en el agua…hasta que el poder de tu corazón logre despertar…-dicho esto el cuerpo de celes se convierte en un dragón desaparece…. Windom…tu esencia permanecerá en los cielos… hasta que la fuerza de tu corazón…logre despertarte…-dicho esto el cuerpo de windom se transforma en un ave e igualmente que celes desaparece-…mi querido rayearth… tu …tu aguardaras en el fulgor de los volcanes de céfiro…hasta que el poder y fuerza de tu corazón logre despertarte…gracias…mi querido rayearth…-una lágrima corre por la mejilla de rayearth antes de convertirse en un lobo de fuego y desaparecer-

-pri…princesa…que …que ha hecho?-dijo kazan viendo como la princesa comenzaba a desaparecer

-kazan … gomen…ne…no fui una buena soberana…confió en que encontraras a una sustituta digna de céfiro… que logre perdonarme por sellar el corazón de las soberanas…por convertirlas en el pilar de céfiro…de ahora en adelante…ninguna soberana deberá atender a otro sentimiento de amor que no sea hacia céfiro… ese.. es el pago de lo que acabo de hacer… mis sucesoras…perdónenme…por haber sellado su corazón…perdónenme por… ser egoísta… adiós…mi querido céfiro…vuelve a ser hermoso… este… es el ultimo regalo que la princesa kana ara a su céfiro…todos…absolutamente todos los cefirianos olvidaran lo que sucedió… excepto tu kazan… tu escribirás esto como una leyenda…un cuento de niños…algo que nunca paso en céfiro…y lo mantendras sellado…hasta que los corazones de mis guerreros regresen a céfiro… la leyenda… de las guerreras mágicas… que los espíritus me perdonen por esto… Darmer…mi amor… ya voy a reunirme contigo…-después de esto la princesa kana desaparece completamente …..

¿QUE CREEN?... XD CONTINUARA…..

UsagiYady: XD amiga gracias por seguir leyendo ¬¬ creo que ya eres la unica desde hace tres capítulos XD ojala este sea de tu agrado y mientras los fanfic adictos sigan leyendo yo seguiré escribiendo jajajajaja

Sobrina: n.nU no se cual sea tu nick jajajaja pero te lo prometí serias la primera en leerlo T-T te prometo que la próxima vez si te aviso cuando actualizo XD

Nos vemos hasta la próxima ñ.ñU rueguen a dios que se me ocurra como continuar este fic…¬¬ mendigas musas ya se volvieron a largar XD


	10. LA LUCHA ENTRE LA LUZ Y LA OBSCURIDAD

Waaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!! Una disculpa para los que leyeron mis errores en el fic pasado, el nombre del mago es Kazan! ¬0¬ ya decia yo que esas malditas musas estaban mas amables de lo acostumbrado ñ.ñ+ mendigas ahora que las vuelva a agarrar me las van a pagar!... ah el aleman me ataca! Se me olvidan los nombres de mis propios personajes nooooo la estupidez ataca …XD bueno mas de lo acostumbrado… mama soy paquito ya no are mas travesuras…¿eso que? Nooooooooo nooooooooooooo el espiritu simplon esta de regreso auxilioooooooooo…

Nota: después de sus 5 minutos de estupidez de cada hora la escritora decidió escribir nuevamente la historia

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-pri…princesa…que …que ha hecho?-dijo shanda viendo como la princesa comenzaba a desaparecer

-Kazan… gomen…ne…no fui una buena soberana…confió en que encontraras a una sustituta digna de céfiro… que logre perdonarme por sellar el corazón de las soberanas…por convertirlas en el pilar de céfiro…de ahora en adelante…ninguna soberana deberá atender a otro sentimiento de amor que no sea hacia céfiro… ese.. es el pago de lo que acabo de hacer… mis sucesoras…perdónenme…por haber sellado su corazón…perdónenme por… ser egoísta… adiós…mi querido céfiro…vuelve a ser hermoso… este… es el ultimo regalo que la princesa kana ara a su céfiro…todos…absolutamente todos los cefirianos olvidaran lo que sucedió… excepto tu kazan … tu escribirás esto como una leyenda…un cuento de niños…algo que nunca paso en céfiro…y lo mantendrás sellado…hasta que los corazones de mis guerreros regresen a céfiro… la leyenda… de las guerreras mágicas… que los espíritus me perdonen por esto… Darmer…mi amor… ya voy a reunirme contigo…-después de esto la princesa kana desaparece completamente …..

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

LA LUCHA ENTRE LA LUZ Y LA OBSCURIDAD POR UN CORAZON

-entonces… eso significa que ….fuu…umi y yo…-dijo hikaru con la mirada perdida

-así es …pequeño pilar… veo que has comprendido-dijo la princesa kana a lado de hikaru de nuevo en ese jardín donde se habían conocido-ustedes…las guerreras mágicas son el corazón de mis guerreros…

-pero…como es eso posible yo…-hikaru estaba desconcertada

-los corazones de los guerreros encontraron sincronía en el alma de unas humanas… en el alma de ustedes… su esencia y la propia de ustedes se mezclaron…convirtiéndose en las guerreras mágicas-pero lo único que jamás me imagine es que una de estas guerreras se convertiría en el nuevo pilar…y que intentaría abolir el sistema que yo implante… supongo que inconscientemente el corazón de rayearth latente en ti … quiso acabar con el sistema que me hizo sufrir…

-te equivocas…no soy tan buena como crees…realmente creo que … fue egoísta…yo abolí el sistema para… por…conveniencia propia-dijo hikaru algo avergonzada

-por que dices eso pequeño pilar-dijo la princesa kana

-no me llames pilar… no soy el pilar de céfiro…abolí ese sistema-dijo hikaru con lagrimas en los ojos…lo abolí… por el… por latis…por que quería ser feliz con latis…por que amo tanto a latis como tu llegaste a amar a Darmer

-latis… un espadachín mágico…como lo era el… no te parece mucha coincidencia?-dijo kana con una sonrisa triste

-no permitiré que me pase lo que a ti… yo luchare por estar con la persona que amo…-dijo hikaru decidida

-pequeño pilar…no… soberana de céfiro… ese espadachín es descendiente de Darmer como pudiste darte cuenta… latis y zagato son descendientes directos de el… tiene la obscuridad en su alma… para desgracia de ambos…fueron gemelos…por lo tanto uno tiene la luz…y otro la obscuridad…-dijo kana tomando a la chica de los hombros

-y fue zagato… lo mostró cuando rapto a esmeralda!-dijo hikaru defendiendo a su espadachín

-sabes tan bien como yo por que lo hizo…por amor como lo habría hecho rayearth…sin embargo… latis… uyo de su problema como lo hizo Darmer… Darmer y Latis tienen muchas cosas en comun…como tu y yo …-declaro Kana

-latis es bueno…volvió céfiro para protegerlo después de que el pilar cayera!-dijo hikaru desesperada

-volvió a céfiro para tomar venganza por su hermano y la mujer que amo!-dijo kana fríamente

-no…no es verdad…latis volvió para ayudar!-dijo ella cayendo de rodillas cubriéndose los oídos

-no … sabes tan bien como yo que lo hizo para… para acabar de una vez por todas con la leyenda de las guerreras mágicas… pero…-dijo la mujer en una pausa mientras levantaba el mentón de hikaru para secar las lagrimas que había en su rostro-pero… en el transcurso de esa venganza… se enamoro de la guerrera del fuego…del pilar de céfiro… hikaru… zagato no esta muerto…y la luz y la obscuridad estarán aquí para céfiro…poniéndolo en peligro de nuevo … tienes que ser muy fuerte… lo que se aproxima… será mas devastador para ti…que para céfiro…pido a los espíritus… que mi historia no se repita en ti…hasta nunca…hikaru…pilar y soberana de céfiro…

-no! Espera…aun no me has dicho…-el bosque comienza a desaparecer y hikaru comienza a tomar conciencia al abrir los ojos lo primero que vio fue una bola de algodón muy suave mirándola con preocupación

-pu puuuuuu!!!!!!!!-la bola rosada laminaba entre feliz y preocupada

-mo…mokona?...donde…donde estoy…KANA!!!!!...-la chica se endereza sentada sobre su cama-donde esta la princesa kana!!!!

-hikaru?-la voz del mago la interrumpió, al parecer había pasado mucho tiempo cuidándola-al fin despiertas…¿Cómo te sientes?

-clef?... yo…ah…estoy muy confundida… tuve un sueño que …no se si… en verdad fue un sueño…ah… cuanto tiempo estuve dormida?-dijo hikaru aun desorientada

-fueron seis largos días de incertidumbre princesa-contesto clef

-seis días!!!!!!!!-dijo ella exaltándose pero un repentino mareo la ataca-oug…espíritus…

-no te esfuerces…aun estas débil…recuéstate hikaru-dijo el guru preocupado

-ha…hai…clef…que paso con la aldea del sur?-dijo hikaru preocupada

-fue atacada… hay sobrevivientes pero…todos están petrificados-la voz varonil de el ex sacerdote entro por la puerta

-petrificados…eso es malo?-dijo hikaru quien aun no entendía nada

-bastante malo princesa… es la muerte…pero estando vivos, pueden sentir el dolor y la angustia de estar inmóviles recordar quien los dejo así pero sin éxito de poder decírnoslo…están completamente paralizados

-espíritus… no hay forma de ayudarlos?-pregunto angustiada la princesa

-iee… la única forma de hacerlo… es que aquel que envió el hechizo …lo rompa-dijo zagato quien conocía perfectamente que tipo de gente usaba esa técnica

-que?...como sabes eso latis-dijo clef extrañado

-eh?...bueno yo…-definitivamente zagato no había repuesto en esa falla

-contesta…como sabes eso-dijo clef desconfiado

-bueno…mi…mi madre me lo dijo…recuerda que ella también era una poderosa hechicera

-mmmm-hikaru se quedo observando al hombre que estaba en esa habitación mientras recordaba las palabras de kana-" tienes que ser muy fuerte… lo que se aproxima… será mas devastador para ti…que para céfiro"-esas palabras se repetían una y otra vez en la cabeza de hikaru-clef… hoy reposare y mañana…aclararemos todo me siento débil…

-eh?...si princesa lo mejor es que descanse… vamos latis…-dijo el mago mientras sacaba a zagato para dejar descansar a hikaru

-latis…-los detuvo la princesa

-eh?...si?-la expresión de zagato era una preocupada

-es probable que… zagato este vivo-dijo hikaru…

-que?...-el ex sacerdote se había puesto pálido-como…como dijo?

-no importa…mañana te are saber todo…por ahora por favor… déjenme sola…quiero descansar-dicho esto la chica se acurruca de nuevo para descansar

-pero…-el hombre fue detenido por clef con un movimiento de cabeza negativo por parte del guru

-vamos latis…la princesa necesita descansar-dijo sacándolo de el cuarto real

-¿Qué crees que quiso decir?-dijo zagato temiendo que hikaru o alguien mas lo hubiera descubierto

-no lo se… lo mejor será esperar hasta mañana…-dicho esto el mago y el ex sacerdote se alejan de la habitación real

Mientras tanto en algún lugar de céfiro….

-Esta es la noche ideal para que asaltemos el castillo … latis… tu serás el indicado para entrar-el hombre entre las sombras reía maléficamente

-como usted mande amo…entrare con cuidado al castillo y…-dijo latis pero fue interrumpido

-jajaja mi estimado latis… tu no necesitas entrar ocultándote….olvidas que eres el espadachín de céfiro el ultimo espadachín mágico… a nadie le sorprenderá verte paseando por los pasillos del castillo

-ya comprendo señor…-dijo latis mientras se arrodillaba ante aquel hombre

-latis…entraras a el castillo y acecinaras a la princesa-dijo el hombre

-que?... pero …tan pronto?-dijo latis levantando la vista desconcertado

-que pasa?...acaso no quieres vengarte de aquella que te engaño?-dijo el hombre serio

-no… no es eso amo…es solo que…-el espadachín estaba desconcertado por completo, aunque la obscuridad lo había dominado algo de el amor por hikaru seguía latente-bien amo… y con su muerte… vendrá la caída d céfiro…iré al momento-dicho esto el espadachín se pone de pie y se va de aquel lugar rumbo al castillo

-por que lo enviaste?-se escucho la voz de renam

-estoy probando su fidelidad-dijo el hombre-terminar de una vez con ese maldito sentimiento que ha perdurado por generaciones-dijo muy serio

-eh?... amo a que se refiere-dijo renam desconcertada

-a nada…olvídalo… si latis mata a esa mujer… me probara su fidelidad y de paso… dejara aun mas desprotegido a céfiro…quien mejor que la mate que el hombre al que ama…jamás sospechara de el-dijo el hombre con una sonrisa malvada

Mientras tanto el ex espadachín de céfiro se preguntaba sui realmente deseaba acecinar aquella mujer, su mente le decía que si, sin embargo su corazón le detenia, realmente no quería lastimarla, no quería ver a hikaru sufrir…pero…pero su traición, con su propio hermano… el dolor que le causo zagato… si …zagato también debía morir, primero le quito a esmeralda…y después le quito a hikaru… estaba decido… después de atravesar con su espada el pecho de hikaru , atravesaría con esa misma espada el pecho de su hermano mezclando la sangre de ambos traidores…

- este sera el final de céfiro… todo el reino…pagara la traición de hikaru y zagato-una vez hecho esto latis sale a todo galope con dirección al castillo

Mientras tanto zagato estaba saliendo del castillo necesitaba refrescar sus ideas , saber que es lo que realmente deseaba, era mas que evidente que reconocía sus sentimientos hacia hikaru…y que el ferviente deceo se asesinarla se habia transformado en misma intensidad por protejerla…que debia hacer… decirle la verdad a hikaru?-en ese momento ya estaba montando uno de los corceles del palacio y se disponía a salir a todo galope ¿A dónde? Ni el mismo lo sabia, solo quería salir de aquel lugar y pensar…el destino no importaba, así galopo hasta que el destino caprichoso hizo que ambos hermanos cruzaran su camino a muy corta distancia, pero lo suficientemente lejos para que ninguno de los dos se percatara de ellos, zagato alejándose del castillo pensando en proteger a hikaru y latis acercándose al castillo con el único pensamiento de asesinarla

Mientras tanto en el castillo hikaru a pesar de solicitar soledad para descansar no podía hacerlo…las palabras de kana resonaban una y otra vez en su cabeza "ese espadachín es descendiente de Darmer como pudiste darte cuenta… latis y zagato son descendientes directos de el… tiene la obscuridad en su alma… para desgracia de ambos…fueron gemelos…por lo tanto uno tiene la luz…y otro la obscuridad…" o "sabes tan bien como yo por que lo hizo…por amor como lo habría hecho rayearth…sin embargo… latis… huyo de su problema como lo hizo Darmer… Darmer y Latis tienen muchas cosas en común…como tu y yo"

-latis… tu en verdad amaste a esmeralda… ahora lo se …kana me lo confirmo … realmente huiste…. No se que pensar por que kana dijo que ella y yo teníamos similitudes…no comprendo nada… Kana tampoco me dijo que fue del cuerpo de darmer… supongo que el spyral flash lo elimino por completo… espíritus…ayúdenme a encontrar respuestas… no puedo estar aquí en la habitación…tengo que salir de aquí … ah…iré al jardín…ese jardín me ha ayudado siempre a pensar…-la chica se viste y sale de la habitación-si… en ese jardín hable con latis por primera vez….-la chica había llegado a aquel lugar , estaba tal y como lo recordaba- la fuente…-dijo acercándose a ella y acariciando la fuente –jump-sonrió- las aves… fue aquí donde latis me regalo el medallón-hikaru saca el medallón y suspira con fuerza

-recordando viejos tiempos?-se escucho una varonil voz tras ella

-latis!- esta vez si que había acertado en llamar con ese nombre al hombre tras ella-que…que haces aquí?-pregunto ella, no sabia por que …pero en aquella ocasión sentía un ambiente siniestro en torno a su amado espadachín, sin embargo su corazón latía gustoso al verlo

-recordando viejos tiempos… y buscando respuestas-dijo el esta vez suavizando su mirada, pensó que podía enfrentarla y no sentir nada, pensó que no sentiría nada al verla parada frente a el, creyó que su odio era mas grande que cualquier otro sentimiento y sin embargo…su corazón comprendía que nada de lo que pensara y creyera su mente …podía ser real, el simple hecho de verla ahí…donde ambos se habían dado cuenta mas abiertamente de sus sentimientos, habían hecho flaquear al espadachín en sus intenciones, pese a lo que el quería… sabia que amaba a hikaru

-latis…mi amor…-aquellas palabras habían salido de la boca de la soberana de céfiro de una manera mas que oportuna… el puñal que latis llevara en la mano fue tirado a discreción y en un momento de flaqueza del espadachín corrió a abrazar a la pelirroja de sus sueños

-hikaru… mi amor… te …te extrañe tanto-dijo abrazándola con todas sus fuerzas como si el no hacerlo la hiciera alejarse de nuevo, como si en ese abrazo se le fuera la vida

-latis…tontito… estoy bien…no me paso nada-hikaru había atribuido a aquel acto a los 6 días que permaneció inconciente

-hikaru…-dicho esto el espadachín la suelta un poco del abrazo mirándola fijamente

-no me va a pasar nada-le muestra el medallón que le regalara tiempo atrás-lo recuerdas?-dijo con lagrimas en los ojos- me lo diste…para que me protegiera… y lo ha hecho…latis… sin ti ..yo …-la princesa había comenzado a derramar lagrimas- yo te amo tengo miedo a perderte …miedo a …-la chica fue silenciada por un arrebatador beso por parte de latis; uno de esos besos que te quitan el aliento, que dicen mas que mil palabras, que exigen el aliento de la persona amada, que expresan todo el amor la ternura y el deseo que se tienen dos almas gemelas, uno de esos besos que hikaru hacia mucho no sentía por parte del espadachín-latis…-la chica veía al espadachín amorosamente-hacia tanto que no me besabas de esta forma…

-… -el espadachín solo se limito a verla con esa mirada enigmática que el tenia, la mirada seria que siempre ocultaba lo que estaba pensando; solo se limito a tomarla en brazos

-la…latis que …que haces?-dijo ella sonrojada al sentirse en brazos del espadachín mágico

-no preguntes-dicho esto el chico se pone en marcha cruzando los pacillos del castillo hasta llegar a la habitación real; durante todo este transcurso hikaru había permanecido acurrucada en el pecho del guerrero y sus brazos rodeando su cuello mientras se deleitaba con el delicioso aroma de su espadachín

**DE NUEVO LA ADVERTENCIA …. SI ERES MENOR DE EDAD O TE DESAGRADAN LOS LEMON…XD DEFINITIVAMENTE NO LEAS ESTO ¬¬ SOLO CONSEGUIRAS PERVERTIRTE COMO YO… XD DIGO COMO YO CREO QUE TE PERVIRTIRIAS JAJAJAJA LLEGA HASTA LA PROXIMA ADVERTENCIA **

-latis …yo …- la chica fue silenciada por un arrebatador beso de latis mientras la conducía a la cama de aquella habitación, hikaru sabia lo que ese beso representaba… sabia bien que esa era la señal, conocía la fogosidad de su espadachín y ella…también había deseado que esa fogosidad la invadiera , que el deseo que sus cuerpos sentían culminaran en el mas delicioso acto de amor –hazme tuya latis… como nuestra primera vez… te necesito

-hikaru…-el chico la coloco en la cama lo mas sutil que pudo, como si la chica se tratara del mas valioso tesoro y para el así lo era, su corazón demandaba poseerla hacerla suya infinidad de veces-te amo…mas de lo que desearía hacerlo-le susurro el espadachin al momento que se posaba sobre ella y lamia el lóbulo de su oreja para estremecer a la chica

-latis…amame… amame hasta la locura… amame sin freno… tal y como yo te amo …-dijo la chica al momento de meter sus manos por debajo de la playera negra de su espadachín, recorriendo con la yema de sus dedos cada uno de los músculos trabajados en el abdomen de latis, subiendo sutilmente hasta el pectoral fornido, la respiración de latis en su cuello le hacia darse cuenta de que estaba haciendo un buen trabajo, que sus manos lograban excitarlo de tal manera que sus pulmones le exigían tomar el mayor aire posible y esto complacía a la guerrera del fuego en sobremanera, sin embargo no tendría mucho tiempo de estar pensando en ello de forma orgullosa, pues latis no se quedaría atrás el placer que le otorgaban las manos de hikaru lo orillaron a lamer en forma descarada el cuello de su amada mientras turnaba de vez en vez entre besos y sutiles mordiscos bajando cada vez mas atrevidamente hasta el pecho de la chica los cuales asomaban ligeramente del escote de la bata que tenia puesta-mmm latis-la chica siente los labios de su amado en esa zona descubierta de su pecho y pronto sintió de igual manera como las manos ansiosas de latis se apresuraban a despojarle de esa bata que tenia puesta, sin embargo la ansiedad y la pasión no ayudaban, en un momento de desesperación, latis se arto tanto que prefirió desgarrar esa bata con sus fuertes manos cosa que éxito a la chica, le avergonzaba reconocerlo pero esa actitud le había excitado dejándole conocer al espadachín esto con un gemido placentero

-te amo tanto –dijo el espadachín al momento que se dirigía a atender los desnudos pechos de la guerrera del fuego con candorosos besos y lamidas

-aww latis… la chica acariciaba el cabello en la nuca del espadachín quien parecía muy entretenido en el pecho de la chica, la pasión y el placer hacia a la chica arquearse y empujar al espadachín hacia ella para que la complacerla aun mas, en medio de la pasión, latis muerde un poco los pezones de la chica provocándole mas placer-LATIS!!!-la chica lo empuja un poco para mirarlo a los ojos, le sonríe dulcemente mientras comienza a levantar la playera negra del chico para dejarlo desnudo de la cintura hacia arriba, ella miraba embelezada el pecho bien formado de su amado lo empuja un poco mas para que rodaran sobre la cama esta vez estando ella sobre el besando pausadamente de el cuello bajando hacia el pecho e ir bajando de la misma manera que latis lo había hecho con besos y lamidas descaradas pasionales tiernas y amorosas; solo que ella no se entretuvo por mucho tiempo en el pecho del espadachín a pesar de que sentía como el pecho de este subía y bajaba preso de una pasión infinita, ella bajo mas y mas hasta llegar a el abdomen de espadachín ; y fue cuando estando ahí comenzó a desabrochar el pantalón del espadachín pero fue detenida por la mano de este

-no… aun no –dijo seriamente el espadachín mientras cambiaba de posición con ella posándose sobre ella una vez mas y quitándole los jirones de la bata que aun le quedaban dejando a hikaru tan solo con la ropa interior que protegía su feminidad; el espadachín al sentirla así tan vulnerable la besa desenfrenadamente mientras sus manos ansiosas recorrían el cuerpo de la princesa

-mmm latis- la soberana disfrutaba cada calido contacto, podía sentir como latis estaba extremadamente ardiente sus besos sus caricias, cada una de ellas le decía cuanto la deseaba ella estaba siendo contagiada por esa misma pasión, sus manos también comenzaron a recorrer la espalda y las costillas de su amado mientras su boca compartía con la boca de latis una danza ansiosa, pronto sintió como la mano de latis bajo hasta sus muslos acariciando suave y dulcemente, llegando a su entrepierna acariciándola sobre la prenda para estimular su feminidad excitándola en sobremanera-aw.. aw… awmmmm latis te amo tanto-la pelirroja volvió sus manos hacia el pantalón del espadachín, esta vez el guerrero le permitió llevar a cabo su tarea, su miembro exigía que se le liberara un poco de la presión que su sangre ardiente le estaba torturando, incluso le ayudo a la pelirroja a despojarse de dicho pantalón, tanto ella como el estaban en las mismas condiciones solo protegían su intimidad aquellas prendas, con ellas aun puestas latis separa las piernas de su soberana y se coloca entre ellas y comienza a hacer movimientos seductores con su cadera, como si la estuviera penetrando, pronto la excitación de la pelirroja hizo reflejo en su rostro encendiéndose en un tono rojo que solo llevo a latis a la locura, la pelirroja ya comenzaba a dar los primeros gritillos ahogados siendo victima del tremendo calor que sentía en ese momento…era el momento… tenia que hacerla suya … se detuvo por un momento de lo que estaba haciendo provocando un puchero de impotencia ante las deliciosas embestidas que le estaba proporcionando su amado, esa carita inconforme había hecho sonreír a latis,¿hacia cuanto que no sonreía de esa manera? Se preguntaba a si mismo…si…había sido desde la ultima vez que había estado con esa mujer a la que estaba haciendo suya sin reprimir mas su deseo comienza a bajar la pantaleta de la chica dejando al descubierto su feminidad; mientras lo hacia acariciaba los muslos de la pelirroja, su miembro seguía reaccionando a las mismas reacciones de hikaru, la veía arquearse en placer y apretar fuertemente las suaves sabanas de seda de la cama como si le ayudara a contener un poco la excitación que estaba sintiendo ante aquellos roses tan atrevidos; una vez que la había despojado de la pantaleta a la chica volvió a colocarse entre sus piernas mientras sus manos volvían a recorrer su cuerpo, esta vez completamente desnudo y recibía las mismas dulces caricias por parte de la chica, la cual fue bajando lentamente sus manos hasta estar en los la ropa interior del espadachín bajándolo lentamente; hikaru no pudo evitar un sonrojo mas furioso al darse cuenta cuan excitado estaba latis y la forma en que la hombría del muchacho lo mostraba desvergonzadamente

-esto es lo que provocan tus caricias-dicho esto el chico queda completamente desnudo al igual que la mujer que amaba, la chica estaba completamente humedecida por su excitación, así que no hubo necesidad de prepararla, el espadachín comenzó a penetrarla despacio, haciendo que la chica se deleitara en cada sensación-te gusta?-le pregunto el espadachín cuando apenas había introducido la punta de su miembro en la feminidad de la del mundo místico

-si…oh latis hazme tuya, te necesito tanto-dijo la chica mientras cerraba los ojos y sentía como el espadachín iba metiendo cada vez un poco mas su miembro en ella-awwww!!!!!!-gimió al sentir como latis introducía su duro y bien proporcionado miembro en ella- aww latis – se aferro a su espalda mientras buscaba ansiosamente los labios del espadachín

-awwww… hi…hikaru…como…como puedes tener esta estreches tan exquisita-dijo ya victima de la pasión y el deseo

-jump …bobito …que esperabas si desde nuestra primera vez no me has vuelto a hacer el amor… empezaba a temer el volver a ser virgen por cicatrización –bromeo mientras le daba un pequeño y tierno beso en la punta de la nariz, nada que ver con el acto pasional que estaban protagonizando , pero que sin embargo le daba un toque de ternura al acto; hikaru vuelve a abrazar al chico mientras besaba el cuello del mismo-¿piensas quedarte quieto todo el tiempo...?-pregunto al sentir que latis no comenzaba a embestirla

-desde…nuestra primera vez?-dijo inaudible latis, el esperaba que hikaru hubiese estado acostándose con Zagato desde que había usurpado su lugar, cosa que acababa de enterarse que jamás había sucedido, tanto por la estreches de hikaru tanto por sus palabras estaba en shock aunque eso no duro mucho ya que hikaru al ver que no comenzaba ella misma se encargo de mover sus caderas consiguiendo que una ola de placer recorriera la columna vertebral de latis-awww…hi..hikaru…-no pudo evitarlo mas, el saber que aquella mujer le amaba que solo habia sido suya que nadie mas la había tomado y proclamado suya hizo que latis, quien había decidido disfrutar de ella antes de asesinarla convirtiera ese acto de placer, en amor puro, comenzó a embestirla con todo su amor, con su pasión; hikaru era tal y como el nombre que se la había dado …un rayo de luz en la terrible obscuridad que había invadido el corazón de latis-aww…awww… mas fuerte?-pregunto el chico con voz excitada

-awwww si…si …mas fuerte…mas rápido latis… se siente… bien… muy rico…oh! Latis….latis!-dijo la chica al sentir como el muchacho la penetraba mas duramente, uno dos tres orgasmos…no , la chica habia perdido la cuenta de cuantos orgasmos habia pasado, el simple hecho de sentirse entre los brazos de su amado y sentir como ella misma cubría su hombría la hacia transportarse aun mundo donde solo había amor y placer por latis

-aww… hikaru…mi amor- latis estaba igual que hikaru, y es que el sentirse lubricado por los jugos de la guerrera mágica era indescriptible, si a eso se le sumaba la peculiaridad que tenia hikaru en sus partes mas intimas, esa peculiaridad que latis jamás conoció en el cuerpo de ninguna mujer, y este era que los músculos que rodeaban su feminidad tenían la facilidad de estrecharse creando una sensación de virginidad en la chica que enloquecía a latis… el chico ni siquiera sabia como sucedía pero tardaba mas en venirse dentro de la chica, que e tiempo en el que esa peculiaridad en el cuerpo de la del mundo místico lo excitaba lo suficiente como para que su miembro se excitara nuevamente dentro de ella y la penetrara muchas veces mas, quizás hubiesen pasado mucho tiempo mas de esta forma pero por mas placentero que fuera su cuerpo les exigió un descanso haciendo que latis después de correrse por quinta y ultima vez en hikaru callo exhausto dejando caer su peso en el cuerpo de la chica y dándole una ultima y exisita embestida a la chica-aw….aw…aw… respiraba agitado intentando recuperar el aliento mientras llevaba su mano a enlazarla con la de la pelirroja

-te amo tanto latis-dijo la chica al sentir como el chico tomaba su mano

-y yo a ti- dijo el chico recostándose a lado de la princesa un poco mas recuperado mientras besaba todo el rostro de la chica

**SE ACABO XD PUEDES SEGUIR LEYENDO…¬¬ SE ACABO LA PERVERSION T-T Y TAMBIEN MI IMAGINACION XD NOMAS SE ME ACTIVA CON LAS PERVERSIDADES ñ.ñ DOY PENA ME CAE**

-abrázame… no quiero separarme de ti nunca-dijo mientras se recargaba en el pecho del espadachín y se quedaba profundamente dormida

-y yo tampoco-dijo mientras la abrazaba con todo su amor y pensaba que es lo que haría de entonces en adelante mientras se unía a hikaru al mundo de los sueños

Mientras tanto en algún otro lugar de céfiro

-como es que llegue a este lugar?-sin darse cuenta y después de tanto cabalgar zagato se encontró en el valle de los encantos-jump hacia años que no estaba aquí la ultima vez…fue antes de convertirme en el sacerdote de céfiro…

-y también fue la ultima vez que nos enfrentamos-se escucho la voz del guardián de las gemas

-jump si.. es verdad en esa ocasión vine por la joya de poder de trueno… dime guardián…aun tienes gemas de protección?-dijo el ex sacerdote de céfiro

-si …aun tengo las mas poderosas, tanto así que el único que se ha llevado una gema de aquí desde que tu hermano y tu vinieron juntos ha sido el mismo latis

-con que latis… supongo que fue antes de …-el sacerdote fue interrumpido

-vino por esa gema el día que usurpaste su lugar

-que?...como demonios sabes eso?-dijo incrédulo girando hacia todos lados para ver donde estaba aquel hombre

-muy fácil…yo se muchas cosas que ni ustedes saben-dijo apareciendo tras el sacerdote

-ah!... kjjj siempre tan misterioso… pero ya que estoy aquí…-desenfunda su espada-vengo por una gema de protección… una de fuego…la mejor-dijo el ex sacerdote

-lo siento… esa gema ya no la poseo-revelo el guardián

-que dices?...no me digas que …-zagato abrió sus ojos descomunalmente

-asi es … latis se la llevo para proteger al pilar de céfiro –kjjj es verdad…recuerdo que latis tenia esa gema en las manos… esa gema ahora esta en la habitación de hikaru… no se por que … pero la deje ahí…

De regreso a la habitación real un chico había conseguido despertar y con mucho cuidado acomodar a la princesa lo mejor posible para no despertarla a ella, la miro un momento así…tan dulcemente , la amaba… en verdad la amaba y sabia que ella a el … quizás zagato había engañado la vista de la guerrera, pero no a su corazón, aquella seguía siendo su hikaru, solo suya… se levanto y cubriéndose con una de las sabanas de la cintura para abajo … recorrió todo aquella habitación con la vista era un desastre…la evidencia de el acto anterior se denotaba en las ropas en el suelo, sonrió así mismo, cuan necesitados estaban el uno del otro?, la sonrisa desapareció al notar que algo brillaba en la mesita de la habitación, al acercarse a ella noto que era aquella gema que había ganado al espíritu de las gemas-asi que es esto… creo que mas que protegerla a ella…ha protegido nuestro amor…-se giro hacia la cama donde descansaba su amada –nuestro amor… creo que llego el momento de mostrarle cuanto le amo-latis tomo la gema en su mano y comenzó a concentrar su poder en ella…u fuerte resplandor lo rodeo

-mmm…latis?-dijo la chica al tantear a su lado y no encontrar al de céfiro-latis?-el susto que se llevo fue al ver a latis brillando de aquella manera

-latis!!!!!-corrió a su lado al momento de ver como latis caía de rodillas respirando agitadamente-latis que has hecho

-ah…ah…ah… no… que es lo que voy ….ah… a hacer-dijo entrecortadamente

-latis?-dijo sin comprender pero mucho mas tranquila al ver que solo estaba agotado

-esto es lo que hice-latis abre la palma de su mano y deja ver un hermoso anillo con tallados muy bellos que tenían incrustados pequeñas piedras rojas y en el centro una mas grande

-latis?... es hermoso-dijo ella mirando aquel anillo

-lo forje para ti-dijo acariciando su mejilla

-pa…para …para mi?-dijo hikaru sonrojada

-así es… lo forje…con la fuerza de mi corazón-dijo tomando la mano de la chica-para protegerte mientras ponía el anillo en el dedo de la chica – y para…pedirte que te cases conmigo-dijo latis mirándola fijamente a los ojos a lo que hikaru no pudo mas que sonrojarse aun mas ….

Mientas tanto de regreso a el valle ….

-quizás por que deseas tanto como el protegerla-dijo el guardián mientras se sentaba

-no… yo lo deseo mas…ahora…al parecer latis… esta del lado del enemigo

-tanto tu como latis pueden ser el enemigo-dijo el sonriendo en forma misteriosa

-que dices?-dijo zagato mirándolo sorprendido

-no te has preguntado por que esmeralda me dejo aquí?...por que se tatas cosas cuando no hay ningún contacto del resto de céfiro y por que poseo magia?

-por que eres el guardián de las gemas…por que eres uno de los espíritus

-jump…zagato veo que no entiendes nada¿Por qué un espíritu se quedaría en céfiro pudiendo ascender a los planos de la magia protectora de céfiro a lado de los grandes protectores de nuestra antigüedad

-no te entiendo-dijo zagato

-parece que tu familia esta destinada a mar a los pilares y todo comenzó con tu abuelo-dijo el hombre poniendo una cara sombría y triste

-no te comprendo…zagato estaba completamente confundido

-te contare la historia de tus antepasados …por que yo lo vivi…por que yo presencie todo ese sufrir por tres generaciones contigo-dijo el guardián

-guardian … no se que …-dijo zagato algo le decía que algo no estaba bien

-deja de llamarme guardián…llámame por mi nombre.. me llamo …..

XD si que si jajajajajaja 0 soy mala pero espero dejarlas picadas jajajajaja nos vemos a la otra! ene el proximo capitulo prometo contestar review XD


	11. LA LUCHA ENTRE LA LUZ Y LA OBSCURIDAD II

-no te comprendo…zagato estaba completamente confundido

-te contare la historia de tus antepasados …por que yo lo viví…por que yo presencie todo ese sufrir por tres generaciones contigo-dijo el guardián

-guardián… no se que…-dijo zagato algo le decía que algo no estaba bien

-deja de llamarme guardián…llámame por mi nombre... me llamo….

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

LA LUCHA ENTRE LA LUZ Y LA OBSCURIDAD POR UN CORAZON

-deja de llamarme guardián…llámame por mi nombre... me llamo kazan…

-que…que has dicho? zagato recordaba aquel nombre era el mismo que su maestro guruclef había mencionado, seria posible que ese hombre al que años atrás derrotara fuera el maestro de su maestro, eran demasiadas coincidencias, la magia el que fuera un espíritu -tu…tu eres?...

-fue el guru mas grande de céfiro, antes de lo que fue clef

-eres su maestro, pero… como es posible?-dijo zagato aun muy desconcertado

-mi pecado me ato a céfiro

-tu pecado?... no te comprendo

-yo fui uno de los que pudo haber evitado la desgracia de la emperatriz kana… y no lo hice, y por ello he condenado a céfiro… y mi espíritu esta atado a este mundo

-de nuevo kana… me quieres decir de que hablas?-dijo el ex sacerdote a punto de perder la paciencia

-hace muchas lunas nuevas atrás … en el pasado mas hermoso de céfiro… existió una princesa que se enamoro de uno de sus cuatro guerreros…dos eran sus mas leales escoltas, el otro era su gran amigo aunque el le amaba de una forma muy especial…sin embargo el señor del relámpago la amaba con todo su corazón… y la princesa a el … su amor era grande y ardiente… sin embargo el destino les tenia preparado un triste destino que los separo… un reino cercano amenazo a céfiro… y la única forma de no condenar a estas tierras fue dar en promesa la mano de la princesa … separando e dulce amor que se tenían… lejos de traer mejoría al planeta… la boda trajo desgracia y muerte… los cuatro guerreros conformaron un complot contra la corona nueva para derrocar al rey y rescatar a la princesa de ese matrimonio infernal… los cinco elementos de céfiro debían consagrarse en un pilar de fuerza formando un pentagrama de poder… el viento, el agua, el fuego , la tierra y la luz… todos representados por los guerreros y la princesa… sin embargo había el peligro de un sexto elemento maligno, un peligro latente…la obscuridad… la cual domino la luz…obscureciendo el corazón del señor del relámpago… volviéndolo maligno… solo el sacrificio de los 4 elementos restantes lograrían detenerle… sus tres camaradas, y la misma princesa sacrificaron su poder y vidas para salvar este mundo, exiliando las esencias de los tres guerreros del agua del viento y del fuego … dejándolo protegido… dejando un legado de felicidad a céfiro …y de dolor y miseria para un solo cefiriano… que seria llamado pilar y que tendría que cargar con el dolor de su pueblo y su gente… el pilar de céfiro… así seria llamada… hasta que la amenaza de la obscuridad apareciera de nuevo ensombreciendo el futuro de céfiro y tambaleando el corazón del pilar… solo entonces… aparecerían las esencias de los tres guerreros para luchar nuevamente por céfiro… destruyendo el "pilar" del mal… y de la obscuridad… regresarían bajo la identidad … de las guerreras mágicas….

-que has dicho?!!!!!-dijo zagato desconcertado

-esa es la leyenda que la princesa kana me ordeno escribir antes de su muerte… pero una vez que la escribí… decidí quemarla… dejando solo vestigios vagos de la historia, solo nombres como la leyenda de kana, darmer… etc etc… quise acabar con el mal para céfiro… y lo único que logre fue engrandecerlo… la verdadera batalla comenzara pronto…

-no comprendo nada… estas diciendo que esa kana es la culpable de los pilares?!-el sacerdote de verdad estaba indignado, esa mujer era la culpable de que esmerada fuera condenada a una vida de soledad y tristeza

-nada de esto pasaría.. Si el pilar no se hubiera enamorado, los guerreros seguirían en su letargo por las lejanas tierras de mundos místicos…

-ahora culparas a esmeralda o a mi de lo que sentíamos?!!!-dijo aun mas indignado el sacerdote

-esmeralda y tu se amaron es verdad… pero el mal empezó mucho antes de que tu nacieras…

-no te comprendo… de que hablas

-quieres ver lo que paso después del reino de kana?-dijo el espíritu guardián de las gemas

-por supuesto-contesto decidido el ex sacerdote de céfiro

-bien…entonces vívelo tu mismo-como sucediera con hikaru en su encuentro con kana las imágenes alrededor de zagato comenzaron a distorsionarse hasta llegar a un lugar del bosque

-disculpe aquí vive la viuda del guerrero darmer

-si…aquí vive pero… esta muy débil … el parto y la muerte de su esposo la tienen muy alterada

-pa…parto… de que habla?

-no lo sabia?... la mujer de ese guerrero iba a darle un primogénito al guerrero… ella esta muy mal… insiste en que la princesa kana ah maldecido a céfiro… supongo que son estragos de su dolorosa perdida

-que dice que cosa?-el hechicero que estaba escuchando no daba crédito, estaba consiente de que era verdad… la princesa kana de alguna manera había maldecido a su sucesora con los términos que dejo a su muerte pero también se supone que solo el recordaba aquella amarga experiencia-podría pasar a verla?

-claro maestro kazan… demo… onegai… no la altere.. es por el bien de ella … no acepta ni a su hijo… dice que debió nacer muerto… que ese niño era la maldad en persona… que seria la desgracia de céfiro…y… bueno en su locura ha intentado asesinar al pequeño

-que dice?... espíritus… y así la dejo sola con el infante?

-ella esta dormida-dijo la mujer

-ojala sea así y no sea que se esta haciendo la dormida para atacar al infante-el hechicero entro rápidamente a la caza y a la habitación pero lo que vio…-

-nanda?... –zagato siguió al mago y quedo tan impactado como el mago

-shirandala….-aquella era una expresión funesta entre los cefirianos… lo que el mago y el sacerdote presenciaron era terrible… aquella mujer se había arrebatado la vida de una manera por demás salvaje, estaba colgada mientras sus muñecas estaban siendo desangradas

-que demonios…-zagato estaba en shock aquella imagen era terrible

-aaaaaaaaaaaah!!!!-grito la mujer al entrar en la habitación y ver a la otra mujer en esas condiciones

-kjjj ahora falta ver que le ha hecho al pequeño-el hombre se acerco temeroso a donde se encontraba el canasto que fue preparado improvisadamente como cunero, grande fue su sorpresa al encontrar al infante intacto

-ahora es huérfano-dijo Kazan mirando al pequeño con lastima

-oh espíritus pobre niño-se lamento la mujer que había ayudado a traerlo al mundo

-podrías cuidarlo mujer?- pregunto el hechicero

-lo lamento … pero yo también tengo hijos y soy viuda… no podría alimentar una boca mas

-ya veo… entonces supongo que no tengo otro remedio que llevarlo a casa con los aprendices de mago…después de todo su padre además de ser un gran guerrero… fue un estupendo mago…hasta. que… ah!... en fin… entonces supongo que te adoptare… tu nombre será… shanda…

-are?...has dicho…-la pregunta de zagato se quedo al aire al escucha una interrupción

-así es…shanda… tu padre-dijo el hechicero

-imposible!-dijo zagato completamente desencajado, aquello tenia que ser un error

-nada es imposible en céfiro y lo sabes… pero ven te mostrare unos años después de todo esto-el entorno de zagato se transforma

-que es este lugar-dijo zagato estando en un bello jardín

-estas a punto de descubrirlo-se escucho la voz del hechicero

-clef…renam donde están?-un zagato en miniatura buscaba a otros niños

-ese.. se parece a mí-dijo zagato incrédulo al ver a ese niño de ojos azules su cabellera larga y negra

-siempre dijeron que eras su viva imagen-contesto el hechicero

-pero… entonces mi padre…guruclef y renam….

.a decir verdad tu padre era mas grande que ellos… pero recuerda que en céfiro la edad se rige por los deseos del corazón…

-buuuuuuuuuuuuuu!!!!!!!!!!!!-dijo una niña de cabellos largos y negros saltando sobre el niño y tumbándolo al suelo

-waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!! Renam!

-jajajajaja te asuste!... clef me debes unas alubias mágicas jajaja te dije que lo conseguiría!-dijo orgullosa con una hermosa sonrisa

-va!... no es justo dijiste que lo asustarías , no que lo tomarías por sorpresa

- oigan!- el niño los veía con algo de enfado-estaban apostando sobre mi persona?

-etto….-dijeron los dos niños con una gota en su nuca

-ya verán par de desconsiderados!...-el niño se pone de pie y comienza a perseguirlos

-waaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!-clef toma a la niña de la mano y sale corriendo despavorido- ahora si nos come!

-corre corre corre corre corre corre corre!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-gritaba la niña siguiéndole el paso al pequeño hechicero

-ya verán!... resplandor!!!!!!- un relámpago cae frente a los niños no permitiéndoles continuar-aja!... los tengo!-dijo triunfal

-shanda, clef, renam! Que rayos creen que están haciendo?!-se escucho la voz de su maestro

-waaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!... maestro Kazan!-gritaron los tres asurados

-como piensan llegar a ser los mejores en su ramo si se la pasan jugando y saliéndose de sus clases… hace media hora que debieron estar en clases

-ah! Si ya vamos!!!!-dijeron clef y renam al momento que salían corriendo y shanda tras ellos sin embargo el pequeño fue detenido en la carrera por Kazan

- espera shanda… debo hablar contigo-dijo el hechicero

-eh?... que pasa maestro Kazan

-shanda… has presenciado tres cambios de poder.. sin embargo…continuas con la apariencia de un pequeño niño…no te interesa crecer…convertirte en un guerrero de el palacio?-dijo seriamente Kazan

-no… es que …no quiero proteger a nadie… no quiero que mi corazón crezca y…-dijo el niño seriamente

-como?-Kazan estaba desconcertado por la respuesta

-tu me has contado la historia de mi padre… el era un guerrero… y se que todo lo que paso fue por culpa del sentimiento llamado amor… también se que por culpa de mi padre los pilares han sido condenados al dolor… Kazan… el día en que yo crezca… será por que mi corazón ha crecido… por que irremediablemente me enamore… que espero que jamás suceda…te soy sincero… le temo al amor…

-el amor es un sentimiento sublime… shanda no debes temerle

-no le temería si mi padre no hubiera traído tanta desgracia a céfiro por ese sentimiento…claro que solo tu y yo lo conocemos maestro…ahora si me permites…quiero ir a mis clases

-sabes que tu no necesitas esas clases…sabes mas de lo que aparentas

-jajaja…lo se…pero al menos me distraigo-dijo avanzando a paso lento sin mirar a su maestro

-shanda… próximamente habrá un nuevo cambio de poder…

-si ya me había dado cuenta…la princesa meg se ha visto débil…ya lo sospechaba…

-tendremos que buscar un nuevo pilar

-lo se…siempre es lo mismo…condenar a alguien mas al dolor… y todos por culpa de mi papa…maestro me voy…no resisto mas-después de esto el supuesto niño sale corriendo dejando a su maestro muy triste

-padre…-zagato estaba conmovido con los temores de su padre

-y sin embargo sabes que se enamoro no?-dijo Kazan a lado de zagato

-por supuesto…latis y yo somos prueba de ello-contesto mirando aun donde desapareció el niño

-y sabes que no solo se enamoro una vez?-dijo Kazan intrigante

-que?-dijo zagato volteando a ver al hechicero

-si sigues al pequeño comprenderás a lo que me refiero

-…-zagato sin decir mas sale corriendo en la misma dirección que el chico tomándose con una clase de magia-padre…

-niños… todos sabemos que el pilar pronto se reunirá con los espíritus-dijo la mujer que estaba al frente de la clase-así que tendremos que buscar a un nuevo pilar… el cual… se encuentra en esta clase-dijo la mujer orgullosa

-de verdad?-pregunto un inocente clef

-a lo mejor soy yo!!!!!-dijo renam feliz

-…-shanda no decía nada

-a mi tampoco me gusta la idea shanda…pero si es por el bien de céfiro…no nos queda nada mas –dijo una niña a lado de shanda

-Kira… tu…-dijo el niño mirando extrañado a la pequeña a su lado

-soy cinco mil años mayor que tu shanda… y jamás me pareció este sistema… siento que tiene algo siniestro…aunque no se que … no me agrada que las princesas no puedan amar…deben tener una vida muy triste…dime shanda…no seria hermoso que céfiro se mantuviera solo con la fuerza del corazón de todos los cefirianos?-dijo la niña sonriéndole a shanda

-hai hai… seria muy hermoso-realmente shanda jamás había hablado abiertamente con esa chica, pero le gustaba esa idea-si tu fueras el pilar…¿Qué harías?-pregunto el niño

-no lo se… supongo que intentaría declinar…aunque eso seria imposible… intentaría cambiar el sistema del pilar… pero si nada de esto funcionara…yo….recibiría el poder

-por que?-pregunto shanda

-por que amo a céfiro… y a su gente…amo a mis amigos…por eso…por que tengo mucho amor…como para ver destruido a mi mundo

-Kira…-el niño estaba conmovido con las palabras de la pequeña, fue en ese momento en que su corazón comienza a desear crecer

-No te recuerda a alguien?-dijo el hechicero a el sacerdote que escuchaba boquiabierto aquella conversación

-una platica similar tuvimos alguna vez esmeralda y yo-dijo latis bajando su mirada

-veo que lo recuerdas… bien que te parece si vamos un poco mas adelante en el futuro-las imágenes se vuelven a distorsionar llevando a zagato a un nuevo escenario, se trataba de un prado con flores donde se escuchaban las voces de dos adolescentes

-jajaja shanda eres demasiado lento-grito la chiquilla girándose para ver cuan lejos estaba el chico

-a con que eso es lo que piensas?..ya veras te atrapare Kira!-en eso el pequeño aumenta la velocidad atrapando a la pequeña y tirándola entre las diferentes flores

-ah!...tramposo no estabas corriendo veloz hace rato!-dijo la niña sonriendo a pesar de que tenia al chico encima de ella

-jejeje quería que te confiaras-dijo el ahora espadachín novato

-jijijiji … gracias por ser mi amigo shanda-dijo la niña acariciando la mejilla del chico

-me…me gustaría…-el chico se detuvo en lo que quería decir sonrojándose por completo

-que?...que te gustaría shanda?-dijo la linda chica que lo miraba con dulzura

-me gustaría… me gustaría…ser mas que tu amigo …Kira…tu…tu me gustas…no…no solo me gustas…te quiero Kira-dijo el chico uniendo sus labios al de la chica y separándose un poco después

-tu…tu también me gustas mucho shanda… y yo…yo…yo estoy enamorada de ti-dijo la niña colorando sus mejillas a rojo

-Kira…-el chico besa nuevamente a la chiquilla aquella declaración era lo mas hermoso que le había pasado

-mi padre…-zagato seguía desencajado

-así es… tu padre estaba enamorado, muy enamorado de esa chiquilla

- pero… que sucedió

-la desgracia también llego a ese tierno amor-dijo tristemente Kazan

-a que te refieres?-pregunto zagato desconcertado

-al parecer tu sangre, toda la sangre de tu familia esta condenada a amar a los pilares- dijo Kazan haciendo un movimiento con las manos y de nuevo cambiando la escena, un hombre idéntico a zagato, solo que con la mirada azul con una armadura corría desesperadamente hacia algún lugar, no podía ser, no debía ser

-espíritus… que no sea demasiado tarde rezaba el joven espadachín

-que sucede Kazan?-pregunto zagato al ver tan desesperado a aquel hombre mientras entraba a una habitación

-míralo tu mismo….-en ese momento Kazan y zagato entran a la habitación donde se veía a la joven Kira con un vestido ceremonial mientras recibía una corona a manos de Kazan, la cual indicaba que se convertía en el nuevo pilar y condenaría su alma y corazón a la soledad

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-grito shanda mientras caía de rodillas y veía como el poder del pilar era depositado en el ser que mas amaba

-shanda… gomen ne… -dijo la joven Kira mientras lloraba amargamente mientras miraba a el espadachín que fuera su gran amor

-por que?... maldición!- shanda sale lentamente, había llegado demasiado tarde… aquella ya no era su amada Kira… esa mujer, era la princesa Kira… nuevo pilar de céfiro

-por que recibió el poder del pilar si amaba a mi padre?-pregunto zagato indignado

-por que no había nadie mas que lo pudiera recibir, y el antiguo pilar había muerto de manera inesperada….-Kazan vuelve a hacer un movimiento con su mano y aparecen en otro lugar

-por que demonios lo permitiste?- el espadachín tan parecido a zagato tomaba fuertemente por el cuello al Kazan del pasado

-ya te lo dije shanda no teníamos otra opción

-sabias que la amaba…sabias que nos amábamos y aun así?... y me decías que no temiera al amor?!!-presionaba mas el cuello del mago

-basta shanda …. –la voz de la mujer se escucho tras el

-Kira…-su mirada fue una triste pero de inmediato cambio a una enfadada- perdón… debería llamarle princesa Kira!

-shanda… por los espíritus… no … no es lo que piensas yo…

- kjjj es mi deber olvidarle princesa… no cometeré el mismo error de mi padre- después de esto el joven shanda sale de la habitación

-oh…shanda..amado mío…- la princesa cae de rodillas llorando amargamente

-mi alma…cada día carga con mas y mas pecados…oh céfiro…cuando será el día en que tu soberana no derrame una sola lagrima-las imágenes vuelven a distorsionarse y aparecen nuevamente en el bosque en el tiempo presente

-después de eso tu padre conoció a tu madre y se casaron…el resto de la historia… ya la conoces-dijo Kazan mientras observaba a un confuso zagato

-mi abuelo… se enamoro del pilar… mi padre también… yo… y latis… parece una maldición de familia-zagato sonreía de una forma sarcástica

- al morir el antiguo pilar, quisiste refugiar tu amor en el nuevo pilar de céfiro… en verdad, ni siquiera yo se si tu familia tiene una maldición con respecto a ello, o por su cuerpo corre la sangre inconforme de darmer, el amor que jamás logro completar con kana…

- debo volver al castillo… tengo un mal presentimiento… -zagato vuelve a montar el corcel

-zagato…debes tener cuidado, el hecho de que sean gemelos no es casualidad-dijo en ultima advertencia el mago Kazan

-que quieres decir?-pregunto antes de que el mago desapareciera

- la luz y la obscuridad, cada uno tiene uno de ellos en el alma… uno de ustedes traerá el caos zagato

-jum… ya lo hice una vez-dijo zagato seguro de que el portaría la obscuridad

- pero lo hiciste por amor…zagato… latis traerá el caos por viejos rencores

-rencores que nacieron del amor … tanto el como yo podríamos ser el caos

- el rencor en el corazón de latis es mayor-el mago seguía desapareciendo-solo el amor decidirá el futuro de ambos hermanos-después de esto el ex guru desaparece por completo entre las penumbras de aquel lugar

-hikaru…- el ex sacerdote tenia un mal presentimiento

Mientras tanto en el palacio

- y bien?..que me contestas amor?...aceptas casarte con este simple soldado que ah caído estupidamente enamorado de ti?-pregunto el espadachín mirándola con intensidad

-Si…si quiero mi amor, quiero ser tuya ante los espíritus de céfiro y ante todo el universo, si me quiero casar contigo-la chica se lanza a los brazos de su espadachín haciéndolo caer de espaldas al suelo en un arrebatador beso

-oeeee… calma amada mía… me has hecho nuevamente el hombre mas feliz de céfiro-dijo mientras la abrazaba con fuerza – sin embargo…hay algo que debo solucionar- dijo apartando a la chica

-de que hablas?-pregunto la pelirroja al observar el semblante serio de su amado

- es un problema que debo solucionar … empezando por el peligro que asecha céfiro… y cuando todo este en paz… tu y yo nos casaremos-dijo abrazándola de nuevo- es mi deber que tu estés bien… y yo así lo deseo

-latis … mi amor –la chica y el espadachín se abrazan con mucho amor

Mientras tanto en la entrada del castillo

-capitán latis?... no lo vi salir-dijo uno de los guardias de la puerta?!-

-hace horas que Salí shyiu –dijo zagato restándole importancia mientras bajaba del caballo

-si pero hace un rato que lo vi entrar de nuevo, de hecho me sorprendió verlo montado sobre relámpago, con eso que el animal de una fecha para acá no permitía que lo montara

-que has dicho?... montado en relámpago- zagato sabia que a ese animal solo una persona podía montarlo- oh no… hikaru!- el sacerdote sale corriendo al interior del castillo-espíritus … no permitan que algo malo le pase a hikaru- rezaba el sacerdote mientras llegaba a la habitación real encontrándola vacía-maldita sea- el sacerdote sale en dirección al jardín de la fuente, sabia que hikaru tenia un cariño especial por ese lugar, sin saber que allegar ahí…- hikaru!!!!- aquel grito había sido un acto reflejo de celos del sacerdote, la imagen frente a el era la de latis y su amada pelirroja besándose

-eh?... pero que….- en ese momento la pelirroja voltea a ver desconcertada-pero… no puede ser...- dos espadas son desenvainadas de sus fundas y dos hermanos se miran con rencor y odio… dispuestos a matarse uno al otro por el amor de esa mujer….

Chan chan chan chan…. XD continuara!

Chiquito pero la imaginación se ah terminado intentare inspirarme, por ahora dare las gracias ….

KIRA MOON: gomen ne por dejar tanta incógnita pero es que de verdad …ñ.ñU este fic me esta costando mucho sacarlo adelante, pero no dejare a mis lectoras solas, debo agradecer por leerme asi que aquí les dejo otro capitulo, espero que no me quedara muy feo por la falta de inspiración, que bueno que te gustan mis lemon ñ.ñU es bueno saber que no me quedan… vulgares? Jojojo gracias por el review

3rill Cullen: XD tanto asi?...dios are que las surtidoras de hielo se hagan ricas con mis lectoras jajajajajaja, no te creas, a mi también me gustaría tener un latis de carne y hueso en mi recamara jajajajajajajaja gracias por leerme y espero que este capitulo también te guste

Alba: siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii, zagato esta enamorado de hikaru… pobre de la familia de latis XD es una maldición que se enamoren de los pilares jajajajajaja pero bueno espero que este capitulo te guste, esta algo fumado pero bueno mi pobre cerebro(tengo? XD) no dio para mas ojala que me sigas leyendo y gracias por el apoyo

Tsukikotenshi: 0.0 de verdad todo te lo echaste en un día?...XD orales que padre! Gracias de verdad, me motivas a seguir escribiendo, espero que este capitulo también te guste

Ale: jajajajajaja ok… ya pervertí a una mas XD y lamento dejarte en suspenso… pero es que en verdad me encanta hacerlo XD espero que el capitulo sea de tu agrado y hasta la próxima!

Beatriz ventura: jajajajaja pues si… pero no podía hacerle eso a latis XD ama tanto a hikaru que no podía hacerle algo así, en fin, ojala te siga gustando la historia saludos y gracias por el rr

Daianapotter: jajajajajajajaja cielos, no fue intencional… pero tienes razón jajajajaja aunque darien no me cae muy bien, pero si en algo se parecen, gracias por el RR

Sefiro: bueno te acabo de complacer, ojala este capitulo te guste, gracias por leerme y por el RR

Sin mas por ahora me despido, gracias a todas y nos vemos en el próximo capitulo! Ja ne!


End file.
